Dreams And Destinies V2
by timeslayer
Summary: The Teen Titans get an unexpected visit from a stranger with a BIG secret. It's almost as big as the secret Robin himself is keeping. Will he fight his destiny or accept that some things are just meant to be? RobxOC,BBxRav
1. Chapter 1

7

A/N- Hey there friends and readers! I know it's been forever since I posted this story but I was reading it again recently and discovered some small issues I hadn't noticed five years ago :P Nothing huge, just some small continuity and character expression problems. So I have fixed and present Dreams and Destinies V 2.0! haha As always I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dreams and Destinies**

Chapter 1

Not The Way Everyone Wants to Start Their Day

_ In the dark forest Lyllandra stood, silent but shaking, her thundering heart the only sound in her ears. It was too dark to make out much but she knew she was in a clearing, surrounded by trees that dwarfed her as she would dwarf an ant. She should have been alone but she knew she wasn't. She knew "he" was there. She couldn't see him but she could sense him. His presence was a tangible weight she could feel on her shoulders, in her stomach and on her lips. She knew he was there because she had been here before. Every night she was here and even though she knew that it was a dream (she had known for weeks) the knowledge did nothing to decrease its potency. She couldn't stop this dream from coming night after night. And that was the real problem…. she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop._

_ A rustling sound issued from almost right behind her but she was not afraid, only expectant. She knew what was going to happen and her heart, if possible, began to beat even harder. She heard footsteps behind her and she could not move. But again, it was all familiar so she was not afraid. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and slowly turn her around. She did not feel her feet move but she turned nonetheless and found herself looking into the eyes of the man who had haunted her dreams for more than a month. Those intense brown eyes captured her own and held their gaze. She couldn't look away from those eyes. Which was the most infuriating part of the dream. The one detail that haunted her the most during her waking hours. In all the nights she'd had this truly strange dream, she had never seen the identity of the mysterious figure. But as with all the other nights in this dark forest, with her heart thumping as to break it's way out of her chest, she didn't care. She felt a desire in her welling up that she'd never known before. She knew she couldn't see everything but she knew those eyes belonged to a face and body and suddenly she wanted to be held close to that body more than anything. This feeling was so strong that it really did begin to scare her. Her heart swelled up to overflowing as she realized once and for all, she loved him. Completely and forever, she loved the man standing before her. That she did not know whom it was made no difference. There was no denying it. _

_ The feeling continued to wash over her as she still stared into his eyes. Those eyes that were warm and deep and so intense that she felt they must be burning a hole right through her commanded her attention so thoroughly that she didn't feel his hand coming up from her shoulder to caress the side of her face. When she finally felt the soft touch, she did one of the strangest things possible considering the circumstances. She began to cry! The tears rolled down her cheeks and although she didn't understand them, she could do nothing to stop them. Mr. Eyes Only seemed to understand perfectly though. With his one hand still caressing her cheek, his other hand came up to gently wipe the tears from her face. Then both hands cupped her face and brought it closer to him. Lyllandra could still not see the rest of his face but felt quite_ _clearly the press of his lips on hers…._

And she woke up.

"Damnit Damnit Damnit!"

The curse could be heard at street level causing passers by to stop and stare, wondering what on earth could have happened so early in the morning that would cause someone to wake up so angry.

Inside, completely oblivious to the early morning wake up call she had once again given to her hapless neighbours, Lyllandra was sitting up in bed, hands clenched to her face, trying desperately to slow her still jack hammering heart. She stayed that way for several minutes until her heartbeat slowed to a crawl and she could no longer feel the tingle on her lips. The latter took much longer to go away. When it finally did, she groaned her frustration and swung her legs out of bed. As she turned her head to look at her alarm clock, several strands of hair floated down and landed on her lap. She looked down at the coppery brown hairs that had once shared a home with all the other slender filaments on her head. But these stray few threads, though they had tried to rebel, had finally gone the way of the rest of her once beautiful hair. She stood up completely, looked in the mirror above her dresser and let out a small whimper. The face that greeted her was the same one she had avoided looking at whenever possible for the last four months. It was uncharacteristically bloated and bald, with dark circles under its eyes and discoloured skin.

"Damn Chemo better be doing its job for all this." She muttered under her breath as she turned away from the horrid sight and made her way to the bathroom. In the shower she had to stop herself again from reaching for the shampoo and instead turned up the hot water as high as her now incredibly sensitive skin could take it and stood in the stream. Her bizarre dream was brought to the front of her mind again as the searing water pounded her bruised and sore skin. "It's gotta be caused by the chemo." She said to herself, trying to rationalize the intense dream as she had done every day since it had started. "The doctors said that my sleep would be affected as a result of the chemo so that's gotta be it."

Once again satisfied with the same explanation she'd been giving herself for days, Lyllandra stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a baggy shirt. These had been her wardrobe items of choice since starting the treatments. The chemo combined with the other myriad of medications she was on was causing significant and severely unhealthy looking weight gain. She had gone from a decent 130 pounds to over 200 in the space of three months. And the fact that she was so tired and nauseous all the time made it all but impossible to exercise. So all her colourful, if slightly revealing clothing had been put away and it had been exchanged for bland, baggy, hide-everything clothing that in reality made her look sort of like a discoloured mushroom. She may have only been 17 years old but she could easily have been mistaken for someone in their late thirties…who had spent a lifetime drinking…and on drugs…and who had been hit by a mack truck.

Lyllandra went out into the empty living room of her mother's spacious art deco house. Prior to being diagnosed with the cancer, Lyllandra had been sharing an apartment with a friend in the city. An exceptionally bright girl, Lyllandra had finished high school a year early and had moved into the city to attend college. But after the diagnosis, her devastated mother had insisted she drop out of school and return to the house of her childhood where she could recover and where her mother could look after her.

Her mother was at work right now and Lyllandra had the whole house to herself. Usually she would veg in front of the TV or maybe try going for a walk around the block if she wasn't too tired but this morning she had the strange compulsion to go through her mother's 'memory chest'.

The memory chest was four feet long by two and a half feet high and made of a solid, dark oak. In it, Lyllandra's mother kept all the memento's she had not been able to let go of after her husband had died. Lyllandra's father had passed away of lung cancer only 7 years before and even though the cancer that invaded Lyllandra's body was a different kind and the doctors said that the chemo was helping, Lyllandra couldn't help but note that the doctor's had told her father the exact same thing just weeks before he died.

She knelt down in front of the chest and touched the smooth finish. Her mother was always very particular about taking care of the memory chest. With a sharp pang in her heart, Lyllandra opened the chest and reached inside. She pulled out a photo album. Kneeling back from the chest she rested the album on her lap and opened it. Pictures of her father and mother and her father and her all through the pages. Cooking on the barbeque, sitting on the front porch, birthdays, Christmas, vacations, moments made immortal through the technology first brought to us by the proud makers of the Polaroid. Lyllandra stopped at a picture of her sixth birthday party. She was sitting at the head of the table in front of a cake almost as large as herself with a grin almost as wide. Both her parents were beside her, her father's grin huge as he lifted the knife to cut the cake. It made Lyllandra's heart cry a little to know that these pictures were all she had left of her father. It made her even sadder to think that someday soon, pictures like these would be all her mother had left of her. She closed her eyes and tried to block that awful thought. When she opened them again she found herself staring again at the picture with her sixth birthday party. Although this time, when she looked at her father's hand holding the cake knife, her attention was drawn to a ring on the middle finger of his right hand. She squinted, trying to get a better look at it. She couldn't remember having seen it before. Not when her father was alive and not even five minutes ago when she had first opened the album. But it was there now.

The ring was silver with a dark blue stone. The stone was oval in shape and set low into the ring. Lyllandra stared as hard as her red, tired eyes would allow. She racked her memory, trying to think back to when she had seen her father with that ring. But to no avail. She was as sure as ever she had never seen that ring before in her life.

_ With his one hand still caressing her cheek, his other hand came up to gently wipe the tears from her face. Then both hands cupped her face and brought it closer to him._

Lyllandra dropped the album and rocked back on her knees. "Where the hell did that come from?" she frightened herself having not intended to speak. She looked at the album that she had dropped and found her gaze once more directed towards the strange ring. She leaned closer…

_ She felt a desire in her welling up that she'd never known before. She knew she couldn't see everything but she knew those eyes belonged to a face and body and suddenly she wanted to be held close to that body more than anything. _

Her hands flew up to her face and she shook her head. Why on earth was she thinking about that stupid dream at a time like this? Her face felt hot under her hands and she was sure she was flushed. "That must be it." She thought feeling somewhat stupid. She sometimes got fevers from the treatments. She must be getting one now and it was making her brain work a little backwards. "I'll get some Tylenol and all will be well." She made to get up then turned back to the album lying on the floor. " I'd better put that away." She thought. "Once I pass the bathroom for aspirin I'm going right back to bed and I'll forget about it and mom will give me hell when she comes home." She bent down and picked up the album. When she tried to close it though it wouldn't budge. Perplexed, she looked at the spine of the book, praying feverently that she hadn't snapped it. What she saw almost made her drop the book again. The ring in the picture was glowing! The glow was so intense that she had to squint her eyes against its glare. And it was getting brighter by the second! Lyllandra had just enough time to think of the fact that her fever must be much higher than she thought and then in a bright flash of light, all that was left in her mother's spacious art deco living room was the photo album that landed shut on the rug and lay still.

* * *

"Yo BB, Robin, Raven, Star get in here QUICK!" The bellow came from the common area kitchen. The four summoned superheroes dropped whatever they were doing and darted into the kitchen. Robin was poised with his staff, Starfire flew in with her hands aglow, Raven was ready with her characteristic chant and Beast Boy arrived last and ran full tilt into the garbage can.

Spitting and sputtering through the remnants of last night's dinner, the grossed out changeling cried "EWWWWW!" before turning into a dog and unceremoniously shaking off the grime he'd been covered with.

"Cyborg what is it! What's wrong?" Cried Robin, quickly scanning the area but finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Cyborg just stood smiling in a chef's hat and apron that said "Kiss the cybernetic chef" and said, "The waffles are ready."

Robin dropped his staff in shock, Starfire lowered herself to the ground clearly confused and Beast boy yelped in delight, turned back into a human and leapt to the table. "Alright! Waffles!"

"You yelled like that for us…for waffles?" Raven accused, her eyes glowing black.

"Hey these are my patented strawberry sausage waffles with extra thick corn syrup!" Cyborg pouted. "And they're getting cold!" He pointed to the table where there were four plates which were heaped with waffles and on top of which what must have been a pound of sausage and dripping with strawberry sauce and enough corn syrup to keep Robin's hair spiky for the rest of his natural life. Beast Boy looked at the plates covered in dead animal unimpressed.

"Dude! Where's mine? I'm not eating sausage!" He yelled turning himself into a pig in protest.

"Finally your true form revealed Beast Boy." Raven hid a smile as she got the dig in. Robin, who's face had been turning several shades of green at the sight of the artery-hardening meal laughed heartily at Raven's jibe. Starfire just looked even more confused.

"Please," she said not understanding Raven's sarcasm. "Why does Raven say that Beast Boy's true form is a pig? Could it be that he is not really human as we have always believed?" If possible she looked even more confused as Beast boy glared at her and Cyborg burst out laughing.

"It's okay Star." Robin patted her on the shoulder before sitting down at the table. "Raven was just making a joke. We all know Beast Boys true form is really a Hoover Vacuum anyway."

Beast Boy looked completely put off. "Dude that is SO not funny!"

Raven just sighed. She knew her joke had gone too far and if she wanted to eat this year… "Can we just eat please?"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted. "Not until I see a meat free offering at this table for our resident vegetarian!"

"Chill out BB I got ya covered." Cyborg produced a plate with waffles, strawberry sauce and corn syrup with, instead of sausages, heaps of tofu cubes. Beast Boy's face lit up like a drooling light bulb and he dug in. And darned if his face didn't resemble a Hoover vacuum cleaner just a little bit…..

Once everyone had tucked in, Starfire said, "Friends may I ask how was your sleep last night? Mine was most restful!" She smiled a brilliant smile, proud at her attempt of making conversation. Even though she'd been with the Titans for a long time, she still had trouble picking up the smaller nuances of the English language (especially the sarcasm). So she practiced whenever possible.

Cyborg and Beast boy grunted and nodded in between stuffing themselves. Raven answered with a quiet "Fine thank you." Robin did not respond but dropped his fork on the table.

"Robin." Starfire persisted. "How did you…"

"Just fine Starfire. Thanks for asking." He stared at his waffles. Raven shot a knowing glance in his direction and then went back to picking the waffles out from all crap they had been loaded with. She hadn't gotten the first bite when all of a sudden, alarms started going off all over the tower.

"Titans. Trouble." Robin said simply and he dashed from the table. The other titans quickly followed suit.

Seconds later Starfire, Raven and Beastboy were flying towards the downtown core, Cyborg was in the T-Car and Robin was revving his bike. They arrived at a most peculiar situation. They had expected to find a familiar enemy (or even a brand new one anything was possible in Jump City) rampaging downtown, trying to steal, smash and cause general disarray. Instead they arrived in the middle of a small, localized but incredibly potent storm!

A section of sky approximately three blocks wide, had turned a dangerous shade of purple and the winds had picked up in this area so quickly that it felt like the titans had just stopped in the middle of a psyclone.

"Cyborg have you got any idea what this is about?" Robin tried to make himself heard over the melee as Starfire and Raven struggled against the intense winds and Beastboy turned into an elephant to root himself.

Cyborg checked the instruments on his arm. "This doesn't make sense man." He yelled back. "There's no reason for this to be happening. This is definitely not a natural storm but there's no machinery in the area that could be causing it and all the citizens have been evacuated from the area and I'm reading no life signs in the immediate area aside from us."

"Well if no one is causing it then how do we stop it?" Raven yelled from where she had enveloped Starfire and herself in a ball of black to keep from blowing away.

"I…don't know." Robin admitted in defeat. How could the titans stop a weather phenomenon without even knowing what was causing it?

"Do not worry friends. I will determine the cause." Starfire came out from behind Raven's wall of protection and flew up towards the centre of the disturbance.

"Starfire NO!" Robin yelled as she streaked further and further upwards. Then as all the titans watched breathlessly, she disappeared into the dark clouds.

"Starfire" they all yelled practically in unison. Seconds later the middle of the phenomenon flashed a bright white causing all of them to shield their eyes from the light. When they were finally able to look again, the sky was clear and the wind was gone!

"Star….Starfire!" Robin yelled towards the sky.

"I am here." Robin spun on his heels at the sound of her voice behind him. The other titans gathered to see that their friend was okay. Starfire emerged from an alleyway seemingly unharmed but she was not alone. She was carrying someone. A girl, unconscious, with long copper brown hair and dressed in grey sweatpants and t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

8

Chapter 2

Secrets and Suspicions

"Starfire." Robin yelled as he ran over to Starfire as she emerged from the alleyway. "What on earth were you thinking? You could have been hurt!"

"I am sorry." Starfire looked downcast. She hated it when Robin yelled at her. Especially before he would give her a chance to explain. It had been one of the reasons….she shook her head and continued before he could start again. "But you must understand. I saw something in the centre of the cloud. A spot of light. I believed that was the cause of the storm." She looked down to the girl she still held in her arms.

"Wait a minute." Robin said, his attention now centred on the strange girl. "Are you saying that you found that girl in the middle of the storm? Up there?" He pointed up at the sky.

"I know that is it strange but when I arrived through the clouds, I passed through them and there she was. When I took hold of her the light went out and the clouds dispersed with a very loud bang. I was knocked with her back down to earth."

"Yes but…"

"Robin," Raven cut in. "Can't we figure this out later? This girl probably needs medical attention. We should take her back to the tower."

"Of course. You're right Raven." Robin admitted. He turned to Cyborg. "Take her back with you in the T-Car Cyborg. Get her to the medibay as soon as you can."

"I won't spare the whip man." Cyborg took the girl from Starfire and gently placed her in the vehicle. He raced back to the tower with the others right behind.

Later at Titan Tower, Robin left the medibay and found Raven waiting for him in the hallway.

"Robin." She said pulling back her hood. "How's the girl?"

"No change. She hasn't woken up yet. Cyborg is still running tests to see if he can find out anything about her."

"I see. I'm sure Cyborg will be able to figure things out so if it's okay I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"Um…well I really should get to work on the reports about what happened." Robin seemed eager for an excuse. It didn't fool Raven for a second.

"We don't know what happened yet so the reports can wait." Her tone said she would not take no for an answer. She walked away towards her room and Robin, knowing he had no choice, sighed and followed her.

Raven's room suited her perfectly. It was sparsely decorated with only a bed, desk, chairs and a few magical items. It was dark and it was quiet. Just like its inhabitant. She motioned Robin to take the chair but he shook his head and stood in the centre of the room.

"Um…Raven…"

"It's still happening isn't it?"

Robin looked at her shocked but then lowered his head, resigned that he had been found out. "Yeah it's still happening. Every night as usual."

"I thought you said that the meditation was helping." Raven looked seriously at Robin. She'd had an idea that he was lying to her but she made a point never to read her friend's minds. Luckily she hadn't needed to.

"I tried the meditation Raven I really did." Robin tried to defend himself. " But no matter how I concentrated the dreams still kept happening."

"Is that it Robin? Or is it that deep down, you don't really want those dreams to stop?" Raven raised an eyebrow at her fellow titan.

Robin hated it when she looked at him like that. And he really hated how she always seemed to know things like that. He suddenly felt very exposed. And he hated that most of all. "What are you talking about? Of course I want them to stop. Having a dream every night about kissing some girl I don't know and can't even see? Who would be content to let that happen?"

Raven simply raised her eyebrow again. Robin blushed furiously.

"Robin," Raven began but even now she wasn't sure she should bring it up. "Are

you sure these dreams have nothing to do with….Starfire?"

But Robin was ready for that one. "No Raven. This isn't about Starfire. For one, the eyes of the girl in my dreams are brown and Star has green eyes." He blushed furiously again at Raven's smile. "Hey her eyes are the only things I can see, of course I'm going to remember the colour." Raven just shrugged and Robin, now really red and with a tick starting over his right eye continued. "Two, the thing with Star and me, it didn't work." Robin sighed. He really did regret ever changing anything with Star and putting her through that pain. "The attraction was there, everyone knew that. But when we actually got together….it was different. The real feelings just weren't there. For either of us. I'm just glad we were able to remain good friends."

"I am too." Raven admitted truthfully. She remembered how things had been when Robin and Starfire started seeing each other. The very air at the Tower had been full of tension so thick that it had actually interfered with her meditating. She had been the first to agree that Robin and Star were much better off being really good friends. "And I know that things ultimately worked out for the best between you two but I had to ask."

"I understand." Robin replied (even though he really didn't).

"But back to this dream." Raven continued, now eager to change the subject. "Has anything changed about it at all?"

"No. If anything it's only been getting more intense the last few days. I guess the meditation really isn't helping. But one thing that is helping." Robin turned the tables and smiled at Raven. "Thanks for listening about the dream Raven. I think I'd have gone stark raving mad if I couldn't tell someone about it." Raven felt herself start to blush. Even though she cared very deeply about all of her friends, especially after that whole mess with her father, she had trained her emotions down to a sharp, hidden point. And old habits are hard to break. But thankfully, before she had to come up with a response, Robin's communicator went off. It was Cyborg.

"Robin, get down here. She's starting to wake up and I think the first face she should see is yours instead of my half human mug. Might freak her out." Robin nodded at Raven and they both set off for the medibay.

When Lyllandra finally opened her eyes, she was looking into the face of a boy who seemed to be close to her age. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't see his eyes. They were hidden behind some sort of hokey looking mask. The second thing she noticed was the smell. She couldn't quite place it…hair gel? If so then there must be a lot of it because the smell was really strong.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision and tried to sit up. The boy in the mask spoke then, "Hey there, not so fast. You should stay lying down until your head clears." He put his hand on her shoulder to gently push her back down but she grabbed his hand and removed it with more strength than even she thought she would have considering how she felt. Which, incidentally, was like she'd been kicked in the chest. Her right hand was numb as well, which scared her some. Not that she wasn't scared to begin with, she was terrified in fact but she wouldn't let herself panic. She couldn't remember what had happened but she imagined that she had passed out in her mother's living room. Which meant she was probably dreaming. The fact that it finally wasn't the stupid dream of her kissing her mystery man pleased her some and she was able to rationalize that if she was dreaming then she would wake up any minute.

For now though, she had to force herself to make some kind of sign that she was okay. She had sit up, much to her head's dismay (funny that she should feel so lousy in a dream), and had her face in her hands. The weird masked guy had taken to rubbing her back and she heard him tell someone (whose name she must have heard wrong…no parent hated their child enough to name them Cyborg) to get a glass of water. She forced herself to open her eyes just as the glass of water was shoved under her nose. She brushed her hair out of her face, mumbled a thank you and drank the water down. The cool water rushed down her throat and her head abruptly cleared. Wide eyed, she lowered the glass and set it on the table in front of her. She reached her hand up and touched her hair. Bringing it around to eye level she stared at its copper shine in disbelief. If ever there was proof that this was a dream then this was it. But then why did the strands feel so real in her fingers? Why did the water feel so cool and well…real as it poured down her throat? She could feel her pulse start to race again as she reached down with her left hand and pinched the flesh on her right arm. Hard. She gasped in pain and looked at the welt on her arm.

"Are you okay? What did you do that for?"

Lyllandra jumped a mile at the voice. She whirled around and was looking again into the face of the strange guy in the mask. He still had his hand on her back and as she looked at his face she realized he was sort of good looking. He might even be cute if she could see his eyes. She felt a blush hitting her face. That she should be thinking such thoughts at a time like this! And in the condition she was in! She shook her head slowly and tried to say something intelligible but all that would come out was a whispered, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

Robin had backed away some when he saw how frightened and pale the girl was but now smiled and stepped closer again. "No, I'm afraid you're not dreaming. This is all very real. But don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you. My name is Robin. What's yours?"

He had a nice smile and it seemed genuine and Lyllandra wanted to believe that he meant her no harm but she was still having trouble believing that this was all real. He was wearing a cape for crying out loud! And what was with the crazy orange and green outfit and…were those shoes made of metal? Still, she had no idea where she was or what on earth was going on so she figured her best bet would be to cooperate with these people until she could get out of there.

"Um…I'm Lyllandra." She managed a smile and swung her legs over the side of the table. And then all hell broke loose. In turning herself to the side of the table, the other person in the room was now visible to her. At first glance she thought was just a really big black guy with a funky jump suit on. But now that he was in the centre of her field of vision, she realized that he was a really big black guy…who was half machine? She blinked a few times but each time her eyes saw the same thing. Blue and white metal covered almost 80 of his body and his left eye glowed red. She could hear Robin began to explain but Lyllandra had seen enough. No way was this real. Pinch or no pinch, she had to be dreaming, and she had to get out of here.

Before either of the circus rejects could move, she leapt off the table and sprinted for the door. It opened with a quiet swish and she darted out into the hallway, mask-boy and machine-guy's yells close behind her. She had no idea where she was going but she ran down the hallways, first left and then right, hoping desperately that they would lead to some kind of exit. As she made a second right turn, a voice boomed through the building. "We have an intruder loose in the tower. Titans, find her but don't harm her."

Lyllandra ran to the end of the hallway and found herself in some sort of great room. There was a kitchen area to her left and right in front of her was a half moon couch and what could quite possibly be the biggest television she had ever seen in her life. Sitting on the half moon couch, now angry that his video game had been interrupted, was a short green boy in a purple jump suit. When he saw Lyllandra he jumped up and ran towards her. Lyllandra ran to the left around him. She ran past the kitchen table but almost tripped when she saw the green guy change into a cheetah to catch up with her. She turned her attention away and saw right in front of her a large door. An exit at last! She had almost reached it but was forced to stop hard when the whole door was enveloped in some kind of black glow. She fell backwards and landed on the floor. In less than an instant people so strange that she began to doubt her dream theory surrounded her. Even her imagination wasn't that good! Instead she was feeling like she was losing her mind.

The cheetah had stopped just a few feet from her right side and had changed back into the boy. On her left was someone wrapped in a dark blue cloak whose hands were glowing the same intense black as the door. She couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. Right in front of her had appeared a girl with red hair wearing a light purple mini skirt. Her eyes glowed green and she was floating! Lyllandra buried her face in her hands, trying to deny the impossible sight before her. She stayed that way until she heard Robin's voice getting closer. "Don't let her leave but don't harm her. She's just scared." Lyllandra opened her eyes and saw the others make way for Robin to come through, the strange half-machine guy right behind him. Robin crouched down beside her but before he could say anything she looked at him and yelled,

"What the hell is going on here? Where am I and who the hell are you people?"

Robin was somewhat confused. He figured she'd be upset and confused about her situation but everyone knew who the Teen Titans were, even on the other side of the world and yet this girl was acting like she'd never seen anything like them before. He reached out to touch her shoulder and he could feel her shaking. Instantly he felt a very uncharacteristic sympathy for her. And as he looked into her large, frightened brown eyes he felt a jolt in his stomach that had nothing to do with confusion.

_ Her eyes were brown and impossibly large and as he looked into them he saw all the feelings she had been hiding. She loved him and he realized with a sense of fear and joy that he loved her too. Every fibre of his being was screaming it out but he could make no sound. He wanted, no needed her to know how he felt. He felt as if his heart would burst forth from his chest as he leaned in towards her…._

Robin shook his head angrily. Where the hell was that coming from at a time like this? Sure she was a pretty girl (with the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen on a human being) but that wasn't the point! He tried to clear his mind and focus on the situation right in front of him. "It's okay. I will explain everything to you and you can tell me what you remember and I promise we will figure this out but you have to try and calm down and you have to trust me. Please?"

Lyllandra looked at Robin who had reached out his hand towards her. She still couldn't decide whether it was all real but she couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. She knew that whoever these guys were they weren't going to let her leave in a big hurry and besides…where on earth would she go? She hesitantly put her hand in his and he helped her stand up. The other Titans relaxed and backed away.

"Come on, let's sit down and figure this out okay?" Robin began walking towards the half moon couch. "I'll tell you all about the Teen Titans and you can tell me what you remember before waking up in the medibay." Lyllandra let herself be taken to the couch. The other Titans followed and soon all were seated.

Robin talked first. He told her all about the Titans and their role as heroes in Jump City. He pointed to each Titan in turn and introduced them. Lyllandra stifled a shocked look when she learned that the big half-robot guy's name really was Cyborg and she couldn't stifle a giggle when Beast Boy turned himself into a kitten and nuzzled her arm trying to be cute.

When all the introductions had been made (and Beast Boy had turned back into a human after a dark look from Raven) Lyllandra looked a lot calmer so Robin leaned in and got down to business.

"Lyllandra, I'd like you to tell me what you remember before waking up here." He looked at her closely, monitoring her reaction.

Lyllandra wasn't sure what to say. Bad enough it seemed like she wasn't even in her own world anymore but how to tell them that she had had cancer and was on the verge of dying but now that she was here, she looked healthy and, now that the shock had worn off, she even felt healthy! When she had sat down on the couch with the others, she had paid attention but at the same time had been checking herself out. She could see her reflection in the television screen and not only did she have all her hair, she was thin again! Her clothes were far too baggy on her and she didn't need to see herself to know it. She could feel it. And even though she couldn't tell if her skin was clear in the TV screen, she had a pretty good idea that when she finally got a chance to look at a mirror, her face and skin would be the same healthy pink it had always been before she got sick. But how to explain that to them! She couldn't even explain it to herself!

Swallowing hard she made a split decision. "I…I was in my mother's house. I was looking at an old photograph album when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and that's the last thing I remember." Raven shot an intense look at Lyllandra but she did not notice.

"What was the picture you were looking at?" came from Cyborg.

"It was a picture of my sixth birthday party." Lyllandra answered. She suddenly felt a little embarrassed and couldn't figure out why. "You know, a picture of my mother, father and me cutting my cake. I noticed…" But she trailed off as she realized she couldn't remember what she had noticed. She knew there had been something in the picture that had grabbed her attention but…what was it? Her right hand began to tingle and she rubbed it absentmindedly, trying to remember the detail that eluded her.

Robin noticed her rubbing her hand. "Is something wrong with your hand Lyllandra?"

Lyllandra looked down at her hand that was still tingling. She tried to cover the fear in her voice. "Oh it's nothing, must have been sitting on it wrong while you were talking earlier. It's just a little numb."

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment but quickly got back to the point. He quickly explained how the Titans had come to find her in their world. Lyllandra sat speechless and amazed at the story. When Robin finished the part about how Starfire had found and rescued her, Lyllandra turned to her and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Starfire looked confused.

"For risking your life and rescuing me from that…whatever it was that had me up in the…oh hell, just thank you."

Starfire's smile was almost as big as the couch. She floated up from where she was seated beside Raven and landed herself between Robin and Lyllandra. She gave Lyllandra a hug tight enough to turn her blue and exclaimed, "Oh you are most welcome my new friend. And do not worry. I too know what it is to be far away from home in unfamiliar surroundings. And until we find a way to send you back home I will be your guide to our glorious city."

"Do yourself a favour." Beast Boy leaned in close. "If she offers to cook for you, say NO!"

Everyone laughed at the jibe. Even Starfire, who didn't quite understand why it was so funny,. After all, she was a great cook. The only one who didn't join in was Raven. She sat, unmoving on the end of the couch with a terribly unimpressed look on her face.

When the laughter died down Robin turned serious once more. "We'll do some scans of the area where we found you. But until we find something it's probably a good idea for you to stay here where I…uh WE can keep an eye on you. Just in case." Raven shot him a look but he ignored it. He looked at the other Titans. "Any objections?"

The answer from Starfire was obvious enough. She still hadn't let go of Lyllandra. (Although she had loosened her grip just enough so that she could breath) Cyborg said, "I don't have a problem with that."

Beast Boy just said, "I don't have a problem either IF…." He looked at Lyllandra seriously. "You like video games right?"


	3. Chapter 3

9

Chapter 3

Robin's Feelings and Raven's Problem

Lyllandra couldn't help but smile at the strange group of people around her. She was still feeling quite frightened about her situation but it was comforting to know she had a group of superheroes on her side strange as that sounded. She felt her strength and reasoning returning and decided that, whatever was happening and however it turned out; she was going to see it out to the end, not that she figured she had much choice in the matter.

"I don't know what to say except thank you." Lyllandra looked at everyone in turn. "I wish I could tell you more about what happened but I can promise I won't be a pain in the butt."

"Good." Cyborg answered with a twinkle in his eye. "Cuz we already have a resident pain in the butt and I think he'd be pretty put out if you tried to take the position."

As Beast Boy flew in Cyborg's face and Robin tried to step in between, Lyllandra looked over to where the most silent Titan had been sitting, only to find that she wasn't there anymore! Starfire saw where Lyllandra was looking and said, "Raven has a habit of doing that. She is a very private person and has trouble making new friends." Lyllandra felt troubled for a moment but put it out of her head and turned to Starfire smiling.

"That's not a problem for you though I can see."

Starfire grinned and said, "Oh but we must see about getting you some new clothes! The ones you are wearing are most unsuitable!"

"Star!" Robin exclaimed walking over after giving up on breaking Beast Boy and Cyborg up where they were duking it out on the floor. "That's really not a nice thing to say." He spoke to Lyllandra. "Sorry, Star doesn't always have the greatest grip on Earth etiquette." Starfire looked down shamefaced but Lyllandra spoke up.

"Hey that's okay." Lyllandra was surprised that Robin would be so bold as to correct Starfire in front of another person and she got the feeling that there must be some sort of history between the two. She felt her stomach turn slightly but ignored it. She continued. "I have the feeling that Starfire is the type who wears her feelings on her sleeve and speaks her mind. And that's cool. Besides, she's right. These clothes are definitely not me."

"Then why are you wearing them?" A voice suddenly spoke behind her causing her to jump.

"Raven where did you come from?" Robin asked.

"Answer the question." Raven's tone was threatening but before Robin or Starfire could cut in, Lyllandra answered.

"They're just bum clothes. You know. The type you wear when your intention is sitting around the house and having a lazy day." Lyllandra felt she answered the question well but couldn't shake the feeling that Raven was looking right through her. "That was my plan before…this happened."

"That's a perfectly logical explanation." Robin said looking right at Raven. Turning to Starfire he said, "If Lyllandra's up to it Starfire why don't you take her to the mall for some new clothes and stuff like that." He anticipated Lyllandra's look and said, "Don't worry about money or anything. It's pretty obvious you're a long way from your bank. And believe it or not, being a superhero pays pretty good." He smiled at her before turning back to Raven, the smile disappearing. "Can I see you for a minute alone?"

He turned and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. Raven's expression remained unchanged but she followed.

Lyllandra felt uncomfortable. What had she done to make Raven so angry? Starfire must have seen the expression on her face because she said, "Do not worry about Raven. She is suspicious about every new person. She actually cares about us very much."

It didn't make Lyllandra feel any better but she forced herself to smile at Starfire. "If it's okay with you Starfire, I think I'd like some down time before we go anywhere. It's been a heck of a morning and I could use a nap."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "Of course. I can imagine you need some time to recover from the shock of what has happened. I shall show you to your room where you may rest. We can go to the mall of shopping later." She floated up and over the still squabbling Beast Boy and Cyborg and Lyllandra followed, giving the fighting titans a wide berth.

They reached the spare bedroom and Starfire pressed a button on the side of the door. It opened with a quiet hiss and the two entered. It was a simple room with a bed, desk and chair, dresser with a large mirror and clock radio. The colour on the walls was a sage green, which Lyllandra found very comforting. She gave the room a once over and heard Starfire behind her. "Will this suffice?"

"Are you kidding?" Lyllandra said incredulously. "This is perfect. I love green!" Feeling suddenly humbled she whispered. "Thank you. This is incredibly generous. I appreciate it."

Starfire put her hand on Lyllandra's shoulder and smiled her warm smile. "Do not worry Lyllandra. All will be well. We will find a way to return you to your world and until then, know that you have a least one friend among the Teen Titans." Lyllandra looked at Starfire but she crossed the room and just before leaving said, "Please enjoy your 'down time'. Let me know when you are ready to go shopping." And she left.

Lyllandra was now alone in her room. She immediately crossed to the dresser and looked in the mirror. It was just as she had suspected. No dark circles under her eyes, no blotchy skin, no sallow cheeks or double chin. Her eyes were clear and bright and, as she took in both her appearance and the conclusion that came from it, they filled with tears. "I can't believe it." She whispered to her reflection. "It's really gone. I'm….healthy." She saw a brush on the dresser and, acting as though it was a sacred object, picked it up gingerly and ran it through her now bright and full head of hair. She looked at the brush but there were no strands of hair in it. It was as if the chemo had never happened.

Lyllandra put the brush down and, taking the chair from the desk, sat down in front of the window. Her chin in her hands, she looked out upon the sea that surrounded Titan Tower and began the impossible task of wrapping her head around what had happened to her. The clock on the dresser had said 1:00 pm. If time worked the same way here then that would mean that four hours had passed since she had gotten out of bed this morning. It felt like a lifetime ago. She thought about how her mother would be home in a few hours and discover her missing. Thinking about her only daughter's condition, she would likely panic and have the whole neighbourhood looking for her. Lyllandra could feel tears welling up again. Her poor mother would have no idea that she was safe, however briefly and that for some strange reason, in this world she had no cancer and was as healthy as she had always been. Perhaps healthier! Lyllandra put her face in her hands but before the tears could overwhelm her completely, there was a knock at her door.

She sat up straight and choked the tears back. She answered only when she was sure that she would sound normal. "Yes?"

"Lyllandra? It's Robin." His voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door. "Is it okay if I talk to you?"

Lyllandra's heart made a pronounced thump in her chest but she stood up and said, "Of course. Come in." The door hissed open and the masked and caped boy stood in her doorway. Probably more hesitantly than necessary, he crossed the threshold into her room. She motioned for him to sit in the chair she had just gotten out of. He took the seat and she sat on the bed.

He looked like he was having some trouble finding words but finally said, "Starfire told me that you needed some rest. I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Lyllandra got up and walked away from Robin to hide the tears that were still threatening. "I'm okay considering. I just needed some time to let this all sink in. I'm still not entirely convinced that this isn't some feverish delusion." She bit her tongue.

Robin didn't notice the look on her face. "I'm afraid it's all very real but I'm sure with a little time you'll get used to it."

"Yeah I suppose." Was the only thing she could think of in response.

Sitting on the chair Robin was glad at the moment that Lyllandra was not looking at him because he was busy internally yelling at himself for what he just said. Of course she wouldn't be getting used to this! She wanted to go home and who could blame her? Why on earth would she want to stay in some world that wasn't her own with a bunch of teenage superheroes that did little except freak her out? Robin shook his head but before he say anything more Lyllandra asked, "How's Raven?"

Robin was surprised she would ask but was grateful for a change of topic. "Raven? She's fine. She didn't mean to be rude but she's just…."

"Very suspicious of everyone new right?" Lyllandra finished the sentence for him. Robin nodded to her but inside he was still angry that Raven had behaved the way that she did. He thought back to a little earlier to the conversation they'd had.

Robin had directed Raven into his bedroom and after closing the door rounded on her. "Raven what on earth is your problem? Can't you tell Lyllandra is frightened and uncomfortable enough already?" Robin checked himself. Even he was surprised he was so angry. But every time he thought about the fear and pain he had seen in Lyllandra's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to take it away. And he still couldn't get that stupid dream out of his head.

"She's lying to us." Raven said matter of factly.

"Lying? About what?" Robin snapped his mind away from his dream.

"I don't know. All I do know is that she is lying. And if she's lying she can't be trusted." Raven crossed her arms and scowled. "Something you seem to have done pretty quickly. Don't you remember what happened with Terra? We trusted her too."

"I don't think I have to remind you that this situation is totally different." Robin interjected. "Lyllandra is just a normal human. She doesn't have any powers she can't control like Terra did. She's just a girl lost in a world that isn't her own. She needs our help."

"What on earth is wrong with YOU Robin?" Raven countered. "You're always suspicious of new people, especially ones who appear out of nowhere and yet this girl appears out of 'nowhere' and not only do you automatically trust her but you allow her access to the tower and all of us, no questions asked. This isn't like you." Raven looked like she wanted to say more but the look on Robin's face told her she was dangerously close to crossing a line. In any case, Robin was a smart guy and he had a pretty good idea what she was getting at. It made him angry not only that she would insinuate it, but also because he had thought about it a couple of times during the past couple of hours and he couldn't stop the strange feelings that had invaded him. He tried to shrug it off.

"This has nothing to do with that stupid dream Raven." He didn't even sound convincing to himself. "I know it seems strange but Cyborg's scans showed nothing out of the ordinary about her. And you saw her reaction to us, she had no idea who or what we were. She was scared to death. Or are you saying that was fake too?"

"No" Raven had to concede. "Her fear was definitely real. But there's something she's hiding from us. Something important."

"Well it's not like she has a whole lot of reason to trust us either right? She appears here suddenly and the only help she finds are a bunch of teenage superheroes the likes of which she's never seen before in her life. If she is hiding something she has her reasons and perhaps given some time she'll feel more comfortable telling us. But think honestly Raven. Do you really feel that she's a threat?"

Raven and Robin had looked at each other for a long moment. "No." She finally admitted. "I don't sense any hostility at all in her. Just fear and confusion. And maybe that's what I'm feeling too." Raven opened her eyes wide in shock. Did she just tell Robin what she was feeling? She never did that. Her emotions were perfectly fine-tuned. She suddenly needed to get out of there. "I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean to snap at the girl and you're probably right. She'll tell us what she's hiding when she's ready. Now…" she said heading towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, the morning's events have disrupted my centre. I have to meditate."

"Raven are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She had snapped and left.

Robin brought his head back to the present when he realized that Lyllandra was finally looking at him. The huge brown eyes that had so captured his attention when he first saw them (but where was the first time really? In the common room or in the forest?) were at the moment filled with uncertainty and…were those tears? He stood up from the chair and walked over to her. The closer he got, the more he could see the hard time she was having keeping herself from crying. He suddenly wanted to hold her close to him and wipe the tears from her face. He wanted to comfort her and make her smile again. The feeling was so strong that he purposely stopped a few feet away from her lest his compulsion get the better of him.

Lyllandra could see in Robin's face that he knew she was trying not to cry but thankfully, he did not bring attention to it. He stopped a few feet away from her but said nothing. She found herself looking at his eyes, or what she could see of them from behind the mask. She surprised herself by wondering what colour his eyes were.

Robin made himself look away from Lyllandra's eyes. He was beginning to get angry with himself for his lack of control. It was time to leave. "Lyllandra," He began, keeping his gaze from hers. "I want you to know that for as long as you're here, Titan Tower is your home. You can come and go as you please and if you need anything you can ask any of us. Perhaps when you're ready to go out with Starfire, she could give you a tour of the city."

"Couldn't you do it?" Lyllandra immediately turned red and kicked herself. "What a stupid thing to say!" She screamed internally. "He's going to think you're a complete tart!"

But in fact, Robin thought no such thing and actually felt himself stand up a little taller. "If you want I can probably take you around later. After dinner maybe?"

Lyllandra's inner voice heaved a huge sigh of relief. She actually managed a smile and said, "Okay. That sounds like fun."

"Alright." Robin's smile was wider than Lyllandra had seen it. "I'll let you get some rest now." He walked to the door but stopped short of opening it. He turned back to her. "Lyllandra I….."

"Yes?"

"….Nothing." And he was out the door.

Lyllandra practically collapsed on the bed. Her mind was swimming with a million thoughts at once. Foremost however was what had just happened. "What the hell 'did' just happen?" She asked herself out loud. The way Robin had acted just now. She barely knew him yet the feeling she was getting around him was one of familiarity. Like she'd known him for an eternity and yet…why did she feel so nervous at the same time? She was extremely tired but sleep would not overtake her. Not only would her mind not let go of the image of Robin standing in front of her but in an intensely irrational way, she was also afraid that if she fell asleep here, that she would wake up in her world, a sick and likely dying mess again. Without thinking, she began to scratch the back of her right hand.

Robin had intended to return to the common room, break up Cyborg and Beast Boy if they hadn't stopped fighting and send everyone downtown to do some scans of the area where they had found Lyllandra. But this last encounter with her left him with an enormous amount of energy so instead he made his way down to the gym. As he laid his feet and hands into the punching bag, so too he laid his mind to the recurring dream he had every night in an effort to dropkick it right out of his head. He was surprised to find, however, that he was having trouble concentrating on the dream. His thoughts kept returning to the moment when he had first looked into Lyllandra's eyes.

_ Her eyes were brown and impossibly large and as he looked into them he saw all the feelings she had been hiding._

"Argghh!" He yelled as he expertly landed a kick right in the centre of the punching bag. Why on earth did thinking about his dream make him think of Lyllandra? The two had nothing to do with each other. "It's only a dream for crying out loud!" He yelled as he continued to punch and kick.

A few hours later Starfire was sitting and watching Cyborg and Beast Boy. They had finally decided that fisticuffs weren't going to solve anything so instead they had turned their energy into kicking each other's butts at gamestation. Actually it was more Cyborg kicking butt and Beast Boy yelling and dancing around hoping futilely that moving the actual controller would make a difference in what was happening on the screen. At first Starfire had been happy to watch the two duke it out on the racing game. The bright lights and sounds were very entertaining to her. But after a while she began to feel a little bored. Raven was supposedly meditating and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Robin since he went to talk to Raven. She looked at the clock, which read 4:30 pm. She stood up from the couch and decided that Lyllandra had been given enough time to rest. Leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg to their devices, she floated down the hallway to Lyllandra's door. She was about to knock when the door opened and Lyllandra stood there.

Lyllandra had not been able to sleep or think her way around her problems and so had decided that it was time to take Starfire up on the offer to go shopping. It had been such a long time since she had reason to visit a mall. And felt enough like a normal human being to do so. When she opened up the door, Starfire was standing there with a hand raised into a fist, presumably ready to knock on the door. Lyllandra smiled. "Good timing Starfire. I was just coming to find you."

"Then you are feeling up to visiting the mall of shopping with me?"

"Yeah I think so. It's been a long time since I've done a good mall trall. I've missed it." Starfire looked as if she would just burst with happiness. Finally someone who enjoyed shopping! She grabbed Lyllandra's hand and, forgetting in her joy her super strength, practically dragged her through the hallway, past the battling Beast Boy and Cyborg, and out the door.

A couple hours later, Starfire and Lyllandra had returned from the mall and Lyllandra had to admit that she felt a lot better. She had gotten rid of the mushroom clothes and was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain turquoise top. She had gotten several new outfits as well as some shoes and she had also gotten her hair cut, which was a novel experience to be sure. She almost hadn't wanted to get it cut, she was so happy to have it at all but now that it was shoulder length and layered just like she used to wear it, despite the fact that she still wasn't quite sure where she was or how she was going to get home, she was in the best mood she'd been in in months. And she'd had fun shopping with Starfire, even though she knew much less about Jump City than she had let on. Lyllandra had ended up educating her in many concepts like window-shopping, accessorizing, and why food court food was considered a modern day delicacy.

When they reached the common room of the tower, they found it empty. A quick click on Starfire's communicator revealed that the boys had finally gone downtown to search the area where Lyllandra had been found. Starfire helped Lyllandra take her purchases to her room and left to join them. Lyllandra began putting her new clothes away in the closet when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Do you have a minute to talk?" Raven was standing at the door.

"Um sure Raven come on in." Lyllandra wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Raven at all. The look she had on her face was positively dangerous. But this could be the opportune time to find out what was going through her mind.

Raven crossed the threshold and stood in the centre of the room. Looking at the numerous bags on the floor she said. "Did you have fun shopping with Starfire?"

Lyllandra was a little confused. Was Raven trying to be nice? "Um yeah I did actually. Starfire is a very energetic shopper and I'm glad to be wearing something that fits now."

"You cut your hair." Raven stated with more suspicion in her voice than there was blue in her outfit.

Lyllandra looked hard at her. "Okay." She thought to herself. "I guess being nice had nothing to do with it." Out loud she said, "Yeah I had been meaning to do it for a while but never got around to it and today presented the perfect opportunity so…" she trailed off wincing internally. She sucked at lying and she could tell that Raven saw right through it.

"Listen to me." Raven said closing the distance between her and Lyllandra. "I don't know who you are or why you're here but I want to make one thing perfectly clear alright?"

"I'm listening." Lyllandra said coldly.

"They trust you. I don't. If you hurt them I will hurt you back do you understand?" Raven's eyes were practically glowing. Lyllandra was very afraid but refused to show it.

"I understand you perfectly but you're going to understand something as well." Lyllandra spoke with just as much force. "I am not here by choice. I know just as much as you do about why I'm here or what's going on. My intention is not to hurt anyone, just to find a way back home. I'm very grateful for being allowed to stay here and I understand your desire to protect your friends but I'm not the enemy and I won't sit here and be accused of trying to hurt anyone. You don't trust me? The feeling is mutual believe me. You don't want me here? Then perhaps you should be helping the others figure out a way to get me home rather than threatening me for no reason."

Raven looked shocked at Lyllandra's forceful tone. Usually when she threatened someone, well let's just say her friends knew not to mess with her. But she could see now that Lyllandra wasn't one to be messed with either. She could see a fire in her eyes and sense the determination in her. Raven's expression softened a bit as a tiny bud of respect started to grow inside her for this girl. She kept her eyes intense though as she turned and walked towards the door. "We understand each other then. That's good." She said without looking back. "Just remember. I'm watching you." And with that, Raven walked out the door.

Lyllandra stood by her closet not moving. Her heart was slamming in her chest from the encounter and she was angry not only at Raven's boldness but at her own initial reaction of fear. It seemed that she had an enemy among the Teen Titans. "And I haven't even been here for a day yet." She looked at the dress in her hands that she had been in the process of hanging up when Raven knocked. She stared at it for a long moment then threw it across the room, ran to her bed and cried, letting loose all of the pent up fear and uncertainty. After a while she fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

8

Chapter 4

Making Friends and Enemies

When the others returned from their investigation not even an hour later, they wore looks of disappointment. They had found nothing out of the ordinary in the area where the storm had first appeared. Nothing on the ground, nothing in the air, nothing anywhere. Beast Boy shrugged apologetically at Robin then declared, "I'm starving! It is so time for dinner! Yo Cy, break out the tofu cubes I'll cook." As Cyborg started yelling at Beast Boy that no one wanted his nasty tofu crap, Starfire went for a glass of water and Robin went with her.

"I don't understand it Star. There should have been something. A huge storm took place in a small area but aside from a few blown roof shingles there wasn't any indication that the storm even happened."

"Lyllandra is the indication." Starfire replied.

"And she doesn't remember what happened to her."

"It is still early Robin." Starfire tried to sound comforting. "Given some time she may remember something that will help. In the meantime she is frightened and unsure. We must do our best to make her feel safe and comfortable. We had a grand time shopping." Starfire beamed trying to change the subject. "She now has clothes that fit properly and are very appealing. She said that I was a tremendous help in her choice of shirts."

Robin couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you had a good time Star." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You seem to have become attached to her rather quickly huh?"

Starfire looked mildly confused. "Yes I suppose we have become friends quickly but I saw in her the same lost and lonely girl that I was before I met you. You helped me adjust to earth and make friends. I am simply trying to do the same for her."

"So you trust her?"

"Yes." Starfire replied simply. She took her glass of water and went to the couch to watch TV.

Robin felt better. He knew Starfire's intuition with people was usually very good. So if she trusted Lyllandra then there was no reason for him not to. "Raven is suspicious of everyone." He thought to himself. "And the circumstances of Lyllandra's arrival are of course strange. I can't really blame her for being cautious." He decided he needed to apologize to Raven for what he said earlier. He walked down the hallway towards her bedroom and knocked on the door. "Raven you there? It's Robin. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." There was no answer. He knocked one more time but when there was no response, "She must be meditating. I shouldn't disturb her." He walked further down the hallway and found himself in front of Lyllandra's room. Telling himself he was just checking in to see if she remembered anything more, he knocked on her door. There was no answer but the door was unlocked and opened easily with a quiet 'hiss' before him.

He stepped into the room and the first thing he noticed were some clothes strewn across the floor. His instinct for danger started to go off before he looked over at the bed and saw Lyllandra there sleeping. He audibly sighed and relaxed. Starfire had told him that Lyllandra had been unable to sleep that afternoon and that she had been quite tired when they had returned from shopping. His first thought was that she was of course tired and he should leave her to sleep but his feet obviously had another idea. Before he knew it, he was kneeling beside the bed. She was sleeping on her side, her knees drawn up almost to her chest. He barely had time to register how flattering her new clothes were on her when he noticed something strange on her right hand, which was tucked neatly beside her head on her pillow. Her right middle finger had what appeared to be a rash, angry and red encircling the bottom almost like a ring. Looking at that he also noticed that her pillow was wet. Had she cried herself to sleep? Robin at once felt the uncharacteristic sympathy again and he also felt…hurt. He thought once again about how close she had been to crying when he had spoken to her earlier that afternoon. Those tears told him that she didn't want to be here. That she wanted to be away from him and this world. Why he should expect anything different or care as much as he did he couldn't explain. Perhaps Raven was right. He wasn't acting normally. He knew it had to do with this strange girl but he didn't know why. Before he got himself into any more trouble he quickly stood up and left the room. When the door was closed he leaned against it and sighed. "What is wrong with me?" He asked no one in particular. "I've known her only a few hours and yet every time I look at her I'm reminded of that damn dream. And I can't stop thinking about her." Robin took a deep breath and, feeling angry with himself again for his lack of control, he practically stormed out into the common room. He told the others not to disturb Lyllandra and declared he was not hungry. He went into his room and locked his door.

When Lyllandra woke up later that night with a yell, she realized two things. One; that since she had been sleeping and had woken up still in Titan Tower, it obviously meant that what was happening was not a dream. Two; that the weird dream that had haunted her for weeks in her own world had not only followed her here but had become even more potent. Now she could not just see the mystery man's eyes and feel his lips against hers, but she could also smell him too. It was a faint but sweet smell. Something she couldn't readily identify. Sitting up she also realized it was quite dark. Looking at the clock on her dresser she saw that it read after midnight. She had slept straight through the afternoon and evening! She stood up and immediately her stomach made itself heard. She looked at her stomach at first not registering what the sound meant. It had been such a long time since she'd been really hungry that she wasn't used to the grumbling and hunger pains. Hoping she wouldn't be making a bother of herself, she left her room and made her way to the common area where the kitchen was. When she reached the kitchen she realized she wasn't the only one up. The TV was on and Beast Boy was sitting in front of it watching some late night talk show. He looked up when he heard her coming and leapt off the couch.

"Finally awake huh? We wanted to wake you for dinner but Robin wouldn't hear of it. He said that you needed your rest." He explained as he joined her in the kitchen.

"That was probably best. Turns out I was more tired than I thought I was." Lyllandra wasn't intending on telling anyone about what happened between her and Raven or the effect it had on her.

"Well now that you're awake I'm sure you're really hungry." Beast Boy headed straight for the fridge. "What can I get you? We've got five very different tastes in food here so I'm sure we'll find something you like. Do you like tofu?" He looked up expectantly.

"Um…not really no." Lyllandra and tofu? May as well ask oil to marry water. "I take it you're a vegetarian?"

"Yeah. That happens when you can become any animal. Kinda makes you not wanna eat them."

"I can understand that." Lyllandra replied. "But unfortunately I'm a born and raised carnivore. Although if there's any bread in there I'd love some toast."

"Toast for dinner?" Beast Boys eyes lit up. "How about breakfast for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"You know. Eggs, bacon (although unless you want tofu bacon you're cooking that) and toast. Everything you would want for breakfast….for dinner!"

"Okay I get the picture….I think." Lyllandra smiled. "But since it's after midnight wouldn't it be just a really early breakfast?"

"Are you trying to spoil my fun?" Beast Boy looked totally put out but Lyllandra could see the humour in his eyes.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind." She replied slyly. "But perhaps some other time. Right now I'm far too hungry to worry about spoiling anybody's fun. Where's the bacon?"

Beast Boys smile almost lit up the room. He dove into the fridge and within a half hour they had a breakfast spread of champions. They dug in and Lyllandra couldn't help but make the observation that Beast Boy resembled a hoover vacuum cleaner when he was eating.

Beast Boy just looked at her. "You know I think you'd get along well with Robin." At Lyllandra's surprised look. "You both have the same screwed up sense of humour. He made that same remark at me yesterday morning."

Lyllandra tried to control the blush she could feel forming. Feeling grateful for the subdued lighting, she took another mouthful of her eggs. Why was it that whenever she thought of Robin's face she automatically thought of her dream? The two were completely separate issues. She couldn't even see his eyes; that mask always covered them. But even as she applied the logic she found herself wondering once again what colour his eyes were.

"Hello! Earth calling Lyllandra!" Beast Boy called waving a hand in front of her face. "What, did you fall asleep again over there?"

"Huh? Sorry BB I guess I spaced out." Lyllandra said not thinking.

"Did you just call me BB?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"Did I?" Lyllandra searched her memory. "I guess I did. I'm sorry. Guess it's just my mouth being lazy."

"No…that's okay." Beast Boy looked pleased. "You can call me BB if you want to. Most of my friends do."

"By most you mean Cyborg right?" Lyllandra raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah but he's my friend and…" Beast Boy hesitated, a slight blush forming on his face. "So are you."

Lyllandra looked shocked at first but it very quickly melted into a smile. "Thanks BB. I appreciate that." A slightly awkward silence followed so Lyllandra spoke up. "So when did you first realize your powers? Were you born green and if so how on earth did your parents deal with that?" She would soon discover that giving Beast Boy the avenue of talking about himself made for a long night. Luckily she obviously wasn't tired and they talked and laughed until the first signs of sunlight could be seen coming up over the horizon. They only stopped when Robin came out. He looked like he had a rough night but his face broke into a smile when he saw Lyllandra at the table.

"Good morning." He said with raised eyebrows. "Beast Boy, I don't think I've seen you up this early except in an emergency."

"Actually he hasn't been to bed yet." Lyllandra said sheepishly. "I'm sorry BB I didn't mean to keep you up all night."

"Ah no worries. I'll just go have a cat nap." With that he turned himself into a green feline and slinked off. Which left Lyllandra and Robin.

"When did you wake up Lyllandra?" Robin asked as he walked into the kitchen, turning on more lights.

"Not long after midnight. Thank you for not letting the others disturb me earlier. I really needed the sleep."

"That's what I figured." Robin began to blush furiously. He hadn't told the others that he'd gone into her room while she was asleep and he wasn't about to tell her either. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little more sane thanks." At his questioning look; "I really thought at some points yesterday that I was losing my mind. All I could think about was getting back home."

"And now?" He had started pouring a glass of milk but stopped and looked at Lyllandra.

"Now? I'd be lying if I said I'd wrapped my head around absolutely everything but I've accepted and am dealing with what happened. And while I'm not positive that I'm 'not' losing my mind, especially after hearing the story of BB's life for the last four hours, (this provoked a smile from Robin, he understood completely) I'm feeling a lot better about what's happening and I'm enjoying getting to know everyone. They're all really cool."

"I'm glad it's getting easier for you." Robin was genuinely glad she didn't seem so averse to being here as the tears on her face made it seem last night. "Have you remembered anything more about what happened to you?" At the look on her face he kicked himself for bringing it up. "Why can't I just have a normal conversation with her?" He thought to himself furiously. "Why do I always have to be working?" It occurred to him that he was just behaving like normal again but that just made him angrier. He didn't want to be normal with Lyllandra. He wanted to talk easily with her like Starfire and now Beast Boy seemed able to do. If it wasn't for that stupid dream that interrupted every time he looked at her….

"Robin?" Lyllandra asked quietly, not looking at him. He cursed his inattention and sat down at the table with her.

"Lyllandra?"

"Um…" She tried to get out what she wanted to say but at the same time her mind battled her mouth. "What are you trying to do huh?" It yelled at her. "If you tell him everything he'll just think you're crazy! If you're here and your not sick, then maybe you should just stay here. One thing is for sure. You need to stop acting like some damsel in distress. You're stronger than this so get a freaking grip and deal with it!" All of this happened in the space of a second but Lyllandra once again listened to her head. "Never mind. It's not important."

"What is it Lyllandra?" Robin had the feeling he'd missed something.

"Um..." Lyllandra thought furiously, trying to cover her slip. "I just wanted to say that you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh?" Robin asked, wondering where this attitude was coming from. "I never really doubted that Lyllandra. I mean, the last twenty four hours have been an upheaval to say the least. If you're worried that I thought you were some weak little girl in trouble then don't worry. I never thought that."

"Good. Cuz I'm not that girl anymore." Lyllandra tried to stop herself but this time even her head couldn't stop her mouth. "I may have been in the past but I'm not anymore. I won't let what's happening get to me. I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to spend all my time here sleeping and feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to help you find out why I'm here and how, if possible, to get me home again." She bit her tongue but too late.

Robin felt confused as all hell at her sudden need to not appear weak and at the same time he practically felt the shadow appear over his face at her mention of finding a way home.

Lyllandra was at once sorry she'd said the last and at the same time heartened by it. Maybe he did want her to stay after all...

She was quiet for another beat and then a transformation took over and she smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Are you hungry? I'll make you breakfast. What BB and I had earlier this morning was amazing!" She immediately stood up and headed for the fridge.

Still confused, Robin called after her, "That's okay Lyllandra. You don't have to make me breakfast. I can make it myself."

"Nonsense." Lyllandra was now rummaging around in the fridge. "You're giving me free room and board, new clothes and protection, the least I can do is make you breakfast."

"Well I can help." The shadow disappeared as he got up to help her. As they started breaking eggs Starfire, Cyborg and Raven came out into the common area.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire said jubilantly. "I am so glad I am able to share another day with you! Lyllandra!" She floated over to where Lyllandra was putting bread in the toaster. "How are you feeling today?"

"Yeah you slept for quite a while yesterday." Cyborg spoke up then. "But after getting the scare of your life I suppose you needed it."

Lyllandra looked at Raven but she just stood off to the side expressionless. Lyllandra looked at Starfire and Cyborg in turn. "I did need the sleep but I'm feeling much better today thanks."

"She woke up just after midnight and she and Beast Boy were up all night eating breakfast and talking." Robin said with a smirk. "So I don't think Beast Boy will be joining us for breakfast. He's got quite a bit of sleep to catch up on."

Lyllandra laughed. "I can't believe we talked that long…or rather that 'he' talked that long." Everyone but Raven laughed and as Lyllandra reached for a glass on the counter, it turned a menacing shade of black and exploded! Lyllandra was knocked backwards and would have fallen into the table if Robin didn't have impeccable reflexes and was able to catch her.

"Raven what the…" Cyborg began but as he turned to face her, she wasn't there anymore! "What is her problem lately? Ever since Lyllandra arrived she's been acting really weird…I mean more than usual."

"She said to you Robin yesterday that her centre had been disrupted. Perhaps she is still having trouble controlling herself?" Starfire surmised.

Robin said nothing as he helped Lyllandra back to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lyllandra lied. Physically she was not hurt but she could not understand why Raven was being so hostile towards her. Raven knew nothing about her, how could she hate her that much? She was paying little attention to Robin as he helped her up and so she did not notice that he grabbed her right hand and was looking intently at her middle finger.

"Lyllandra your finger. The mark is getting worse." He bit his tongue as he realized he shouldn't know anything about the mark at all.

"What mark?" Apparently Lyllandra hadn't noticed it at all yet. She looked at her right hand and saw what looked to have been a rash and was now slowly turning black. It looked like someone had penciled a ring on her finger. Lyllandra looked at Robin, fear in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Cyborg." Robin showed Lyllandra's finger to the half-mechanoid and he studied it intently.

"Hmmm…I think I should have a look at this in the medibay okay?" To the others, "We'll be back…hold breakfast." He grinned as he led Lyllandra away.

"What has happened to her?" Starfire looked worried.

"Who? Lyllandra or Raven?" Robin looked at the same time cross and concerned.

"You are right." Starfire replied. "I am worried for them both."

"I talked to Raven yesterday but I didn't get anywhere. Perhaps you should see if you can find out what's wrong with her Star. I'll check in on Lyllandra." Starfire gave him a knowing smile but before he could say anything she nodded and headed down the hallway. Robin stood for a moment chiding himself. Was he really being that obvious? Then he followed after her. The both walked a ways down the hallway and Starfire broke off in front of Raven's room and Robin continued down towards the medibay.


	5. Chapter 5

10

Chapter 5

Lyllandra's Bane

Starfire waited till Robin was around the corner before knocking on Raven's door. There was, of course, no answer but Starfire wasn't having any of that. She called loudly, "Raven whether you like it or not I am coming in. We need to discuss what happened." She waited a moment for a response but when none came she opened the door and went inside.

Raven was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking out her window. She did not acknowledge Starfire at all. Starfire sat right beside Raven on her bed; an act that would normally piss Raven right off but she still said nothing. Starfire opened her mouth to speak but Raven beat her to it.

"Is she hurt?" she asked simply.

"Not physically no…she is fine." Starfire answered.

"Good." Raven said quietly. She still had not looked at Starfire.

"Are you really glad she is unharmed?" Starfire asked. She knew she was being bold (which was something, especially with Raven, that she was not known for) but she also knew that Raven's actions were unacceptable. And because she knew that Raven would not talk easily, she would have to be daring in what she said to get a response. And she got one.

"Maybe I am…and maybe I'm not…I'm not really sure." Raven sounded unusually confused. Starfire grew more concerned.

"Why do you not like Lyllandra? She is a very nice person and gets along with everyone wonderfully so far except you. Robin told us that you believe she is lying about something important but he does not believe that she is a threat to us. I agree with him."

"Then go be her friend and leave me alone!" Raven snapped. She stood up from the bed and walked to the far side of the room.

"Raven." Starfire also stood up. "There is something you are not telling us. Something you sense or feel that is making you act not like yourself. Robin would say that if your feelings are so out of control that they are endangering others that is time to get them out into the open."

Raven knew Starfire was right. "I know Starfire. I know I've been acting strangely and I've been totally unfair to Lyllandra." She took a keep breath. "It's just that ever since she arrived here, it's like all my emotions are coming to the surface. Everything I've tried so hard to maintain is falling apart."

"And you believe she is somehow responsible for this?"

"Not exactly. It's like…Robin told you how I said she's lying about something right?" Starfire nodded. "Whatever it is, is such a huge lie that it's taking all her energy to hold it in. It's creating an aura that's interfering with my chakra. I'm having trouble keeping my emotions in check. Meditation isn't helping as much because every time I try to block it out, I can't help thinking about what she could be hiding."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "I see the problem. And you believe that her lie, even if she means us no direct harm, could end up hurting us."

"Exactly." Raven looked at Starfire shocked. It was the first time she felt that someone else understood her (well except for Malchior and that bugger didn't count). She could actually feel tears brewing in her eyes and she shut them in frustration. She didn't cry damnit!

Starfire saw the tears but knew that bringing attention to them would only anger Raven. Instead she switched tactics slightly. "What about just now Raven? Did you feel that Lyllandra said something that wasn't true?" Starfire had an idea she knew what the problem was (she felt like she'd known for a while) but she wanted to hear Raven say it.

Raven saw the look in Starfire's eyes and knew the proverbial gig was up. She wasn't sure she could hide the feeling anymore anyway. Anger, hatred, fear, all those she could handle. But jealousy? That was a feeling she was definitely NOT used to. And being unable to meditate she could no longer keep it under control.

"It's just…." She tried to start but finding the words was very hard for her. Luckily for her, Starfire was still feeling bold.

"It is just that when you heard about how she and Beast Boy stayed up all night together talking, you became very jealous because that is something you have always longed to do."

Raven looked defiantly at Starfire but the look quickly melted to one of resignation. "How long have you known?"

"You are very good at hiding your emotions Raven. But even you could not stop yourself from staring at him, or blushing when he touched you. And even though the boys do not notice this, most likely because they are boys, I am your friend and a girl. We girls notice these things you know." Starfire put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I can see how he affects you."

"I don't even know why." Raven let out a pathetic laugh that was very close to a sob. "Every stupid joke he makes and every silly pun, outside I'm calling him names but inside I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breath. He's so immature but at the same time…" She sighed long and hard. "I don't know why I'm even admitting this. The feelings wouldn't even be so strong if it wasn't for that girl's lie. Once I get her to admit whatever it is she's hiding, then things should go back to normal and it won't be so hard for me."

"I do not think that is correct." Starfire said shaking her head. "Now that the truth has come out, you will not be able to just shove the feeling away. If you love Beast Boy that much, then you must tell him."

"What?" Raven looked at Starfire incredulously. "And risk with him what almost happened with you and Robin?"

Starfire's face darkened for a brief moment. "Robin and I were complicated. He said he loved me but he never…acted like a boyfriend. It was always about work and it got to be that nothing I did was ever good enough. He was constantly worried that I would get hurt. It was as if he stopped trusting me to take care of myself. All I had wanted since I met him was to be with him. But once I was, suddenly I did not want to be anymore. I thought I loved him but going out on dates became a chore I was not looking forward to. I found myself longing for the days when we would just do the 'hanging out' all of us together as friends. I am glad we were able to go back to that." She looked at Raven and saw her own fear and pain over what happened reflected back at her. "Raven, Beast Boy is a totally different person than Robin, and you are as different from me as night from day. What happened with Robin and I will not necessarily happen with you and Beast Boy."

"How can you be sure of that?" Raven almost pleaded for an answer.

"I cannot." Starfire replied simply. "Nor can you. When emotions are involved to such a degree as this I do not think that anyone can be sure of anything. You just have to follow your heart and see where it leads you."

"That is incredibly sappy."

"True nonetheless."

"What if Beast Boy doesn't feel the way I do?" Raven's voice grew very quiet. "It hasn't been all that terribly long since the stuff that happened with Terra. What if he hasn't forgotten about her?"

"Beast Boy cared for Terra that is true. It is possible he will never totally forget her. However, you and Beast Boy had a connection long before Terra ever came into the picture." At Raven's shocked look; "You denied it to the best of your ability Raven but it was there. We all felt it. Including Beast Boy. He will not have forgotten it so easily I guarantee you."

Raven didn't want to admit it but Starfire's words were actually making her feel better. It was such a nice and 'different' feeling knowing someone understood. She had always considered herself to be a good listener but now she was the one who needed to be listened to. And though she had always considered Starfire to be one of her very best friends, the way she always showed exactly what she was feeling just showed Raven what she couldn't have. They were so different and yet she realized that she had the same emotions as Starfire, even if she had to keep them in check so as to keep Titan Tower and the whole world intact. And when she needed those feelings to be understood…

"Thank you… Starfire. I really did need to get that off my chest. I….appreciate you listening to me." The words were difficult but she forced them out anyway. Starfire beamed and impulsively hugged Raven. Raven froze for an instant but that didn't stop her from hugging her friend back. But as is usually the case with Raven, the darkness was not far away. She pulled back and said, "Okay I got that part about Beast Boy out. What about Lyllandra? Her energy is still making it hard to me to keep my emotions in check."

"Then we will speak with Lyllandra. If you tell her how her lie is affecting you, she will not be so eager to hide it. I'm sure she does not want to cause you pain." Starfire looked immensely pleased with herself for dealing with the situation so effectively. Raven hid a grin and walked towards the door.

"You're probably right. I'll go to the kitchen and talk to her."

"Oh." Starfire suddenly remembered. "She is no longer in the kitchen. A strange mark has appeared on her finger and she went with Cyborg to the medibay to have it looked at. Robin headed there the same time I came here."

"I see." Raven raised an eyebrow. She was at the same time concerned for what might be happening to Lyllandra and intrigued that Robin seemed to be showing such an interest in her welfare. Especially since she knew something the others didn't. "He's definitely showing a lot of concern for her isn't he?"

"It is true. He has been acting strangely for a while now but it has gotten even worse since Lyllandra's arrived. His was a much different reaction than yours though I think." Starfire's look said it all. She could see the effect Lyllandra was having on her friend/ex-boyfriend.

"How do you feel about that?" Raven asked not thinking.

"I am okay with it." Starfire answered truthfully. When she first noticed Robin's reaction to Lyllandra, she had expected to be jealous but that feeling didn't come. She genuinely liked Lyllandra and if Robin had interests other than friendship in her, Starfire was very happy for him.

"You noticed too huh?" Raven asked.

"I think you would have to be a Glorbanian muck beetle with mud in its eyes not to notice." Starfire answered slyly.

Raven couldn't help but smile as they walked out her bedroom door and down the hallway. She of course knew more about Robin's dilemma with Lyllandra than Starfire but being a true friend, she couldn't tell. She hadn't told Robin yet either but she knew Lyllandra was having the same dream as him. Or at least 95% sure. Being empathic and a partial mind reader she couldn't help but know. And because Lyllandra was putting all of her energy into hiding the other secret, whatever it was, she had left the proverbial door wide open on that one. But she would let them figure it out for themselves. She had bigger problems to worry about.

They had almost reached the medibay doors when an alarm went off. Cyborg came running out of the medibay doors and past them in the hallway. A few seconds later Robin came charging out after him. He skidded to a halt when he saw the girls. "There's trouble downtown. The same spot where we found Lyllandra."

Starfire turned to leave but Robin stopped Raven. "You have something to work out with Lyllandra. Stay with her and keep her safe." Raven began to protest but a look from Robin silenced her. She turned moodily back to the medibay doors as Robin and Starfire ran off in the other direction down the hallway. As they passed Beast Boy's door it opened and a very bleary eyed changeling stuck his head out.

"What the heck is going on?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Trouble Beast Boy. Let's go." Robin and Starfire ran straight past him.

"Awww man." Beast Boy whined. "I was having the greatest dream too." He

turned into an eagle and flew off behind them.

By the time Raven reached the medibay doors the alarm had stopped. She stopped in front of the doors, hesitant to enter. She had no idea what she would say to Lyllandra. She was a second away from turning around and following the others when she suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. She leaned in close to the door and could hear a small sound, almost like a whimpering. She stayed perfectly still by the door and could distinctly hear soft sobbing coming from behind it. Lyllandra was crying! Raven forgot about her awkward feelings and walked into the room. Lyllandra was sitting on the exam table, her back to Raven. She clutched her right hand in her left and she was hunched over crying. Raven found it hard to believe that Robin would leave her in this state. "She must have waited until they left before breaking down." Raven felt the small bud of respect begin to bloom. She could understand. She walked to the table and gently placed a hand on Lyllandra's shoulder. Lyllandra jumped like she had been shot. She whipped around and looked for a few moments like she didn't know who it was. When she recognized Raven she instinctively shrunk down and Raven could see slight fear in her eyes. She cursed her actions and her inability to control herself.

"It's okay Lyllandra I'm not going to hurt you." Raven tried to speak as calmly as she could but Lyllandra's aura was so strong and being this close to her was making it really hard for Raven to keep control.

Lyllandra heard the sincerity in Raven's voice and she felt a little of her fear going away but she could not stop the tears from pouring down her face and she clutched her hand even tighter to her chest.

"What's the matter with your hand?" Raven made to pry Lyllandra's hand away. She tried to resist at first but ultimately allowed Raven to take her right hand. Raven couldn't suppress a shocked look. A dark black ring of…something around the base of Lyllandra's middle finger. It looked like a ring had been worn there and some of the plating had rubbed off. But she knew that the mark had never been there before and she could tell just by looking at it that it hadn't started off this bad.

"Has Cyborg been able to figure out what this is?" Raven, not used to displays of emotion like this, desperately needed Lyllandra to calm down.

Lyllandra wanted to answer but she was afraid. More afraid now than she had been when she first realized she wasn't in 'Kansas' anymore. She had been the closest thing to elated she had ever been when she realized that here in this world, for whatever reason, her cancer was no more. She had even begun to entertain the idea of not going back. Of staying here in Jump City where she could be close to….her new friends. She knew that what she was feeling was strange and didn't make any sense. She hadn't been here even 48 hours and the crazy dream that had haunted her sleeping hours was still with her but she felt a definite connection to the people inhabiting this strange place. Especially a certain guy who, as far as she could tell, never took that damn mask off. And even more bizarre, she had started getting the feeling that somewhere deep down; he had begun to feel that connection too.

But whether it was real or just wishful thinking on her part didn't matter. Whatever was going on between her and the others was all in jeopardy. Cyborg had thought perhaps that she was having a reaction to something that didn't agree with her. Something she ate or had touched. That could be the only explanation for the dark mark on her finger. Lyllandra knew better however. She remembered having dark blotches on her skin once before. And although this time she hadn't felt sick for a few weeks before the first mark appeared, she knew that this mark could mean only one thing. Her cancer was back.

But she couldn't tell Cyborg and Robin that. She'd tried so hard to keep the secret. To not look too long at herself in the mirror or to look so excited when she was able to fit into a size six in a department store. Not that they would believe her anyway. Who would? She had just managed to convince herself that she may have a chance at a happy life but now she knew that her believing had been in vain. The horrible disease she had fought for so long had not only torn her away from her family in her world. It was going to tear her away from her new friends and from…him. No longer caring that her feelings for Robin made no sense, she ripped her hand away from Raven and buried her face. She felt very alone. She was so frightened and she couldn't tell anyone about it….no one would believe her. Or so she thought.

"Whatever you're hiding Lyllandra if it's so bad that it's making you cry then you should probably just get it out in the open." Raven said, partially echoing Starfire's advice to her.

Lyllandra looked at Raven stunned. "How did you know…."? She checked herself. "That I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Well I am practically psychic you know." Raven walked around the table until she was in front of Lyllandra and took a seat in a nearby chair. "It's not that I read your mind or anything, not that I wasn't tempted. Whatever you're hiding is huge and it was disrupting my centre. Incidentally, that's why I've been so nasty with you since you've arrived. I didn't really mean to but…" She quickly explained the importance of keeping her emotions under control and how the aura created by Lyllandra's lie had hindered that. Lyllandra stopped crying and listened with a horrified look on her face.

"I didn't know."

"There's no way you could have. It's not like I told you…or anyone really. I was unfair to you Lyllandra and…I'm sorry." The last was sincere and obviously hard for her to say and Lyllandra felt the last of her fear leave her.

"Apology accepted but…" She tried to gather herself together. "It probably doesn't matter anymore about what I've been hiding. It was all wrong anyway. I thought it had gone away but I was wrong."

Raven thought she was talking about her dream and its connection to Robin. "Now that you know it's not gone away, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it!" Lyllandra practically yelled. "I couldn't do anything about it in my world and unless this world has developed a miracle cure for cancer then I'm just as screwed here!"

"What?" Raven was visibly taken aback. Lyllandra had cancer? "Oh my God." Raven thought to herself, now feeling really lousy about the way she had treated Lyllandra. "That would explain why the secret seemed so large." Out loud she tried to sound as comforting as was possible for her. "I think maybe you should tell me what was really going on in your world Lyllandra." Lyllandra hesitated and for a long moment Raven thought she wasn't going to say anything at all but then it all came out.

Lyllandra wasn't planning on saying much, only the necessary information. But once her mouth opened she couldn't stop. Everything that had happened since the day she was diagnosed came out like her mouth was a dam and someone had just blown a big hole in it. She told Raven everything. About how she had begun to feel sick and about how the dark discolouration had shown up just a few weeks later. About how she had moved back into her mother's house on her insistence. She told Raven about losing her hair, gaining a ton of weight, hardly ever leaving the house, knowing deep down inside that, despite the doctor's assurances, she was dying. Ending with the morning she had been somehow transported to this world and most importantly, why she had lied about it. Lyllandra held nothing back except seeing the ring on her father's hand in the picture. And the only reason she didn't say anything about that was because she still hadn't remembered anything about it. If she had, the mark on her finger wouldn't have scared her so.

Raven listened with rapt attention. As Lyllandra told her story, Raven could feel the thick aura dissipating and by the time she was finished talking, the aura was gone and Raven felt a lot better. She sighed long and deep and it was several seconds before she responded to Lyllandra's tale. When she did, it was with her characteristic control and logic.

"Lyllandra, you said yourself that a really sick feeling precipitated the discolouration right?" At Lyllandra's nod, "And you said you've felt wonderful since you came here. You certainly look healthy." Raven considered for a few moments. "I think that when the others return you should tell them exactly what you told me. Especially Robin."

"I can't!" Lyllandra pleaded. "One of the things I regret most about having cancer back in my world is that my friends, even ones I'd had for years, suddenly stopped seeing me. They started treating me like some contagious invalid who should be shut away until she recovered or died." Lyllandra's face darkened considerably at the memory. "I know I haven't been here even two days but I like everyone here very much. I look at everyone, yes even you," she said at Raven's raised eyebrow. "as my friends and early this morning Beast Boy even called me his friend." Raven scowled heavily but Lyllandra did not notice. "So if it turns out I do have cancer again….I couldn't stand having you all leave me the same way everyone else did. I know it's stupid but…"

"It is stupid actually." Raven finished. At Lyllandra's stunned look. "Lyllandra think about it. You know of our roles as protectors of the city. You know the kind of danger we face every day. Heck, you know how different we are from each other. People like us should never be friends. We're all too different in too many ways. But for all the troubles we face, and for all that our bonds of friendship have been tested," She said this last with a thoughtful look on her face. "we've never been closer friends. If you've been lucky enough to be included in that circle, and from what I've seen and heard over the last couple days it certainly seems that you are, then you've got nothing to worry about." Lyllandra still looked unconvinced. Raven sighed and realized that if she wanted Lyllandra to believe her, then she would have to tell a personal story to match hers.

"Lyllandra I'm going to tell you a small story about a demon named Trigon and how his daughter's friends saved her life despite her almost destroying them." And she told Lyllandra all about her father and what had happened those few months ago. It was Lyllandra's turn to listen wide-eyed and when Raven was finished, she said,

"They risked their lives and the future of the world to save you?" Lyllandra looked thoughtful. "I see what you mean but I'm still…"

"Look, why don't we just tell Cyborg when he gets back? He can run some tests and find out once and for all. Then, if it's serious, we tell Robin and the others. If not, they never have to know….and I'll never tell unless you want me to."

Lyllandra wiped away the last of her tears and smiled. "I think that would work. Thank you Raven."

"Okay, okay. Now that that's all settled, what say you grab a shower and a change of clothes and I'll go make breakfast. We can wait for the others to return and…..get to know each other….or something." Not giving Lyllandra a chance to respond, Raven left the medibay in a great hurry.

Lyllandra smiled. Talking to Raven had given her hope that everything would turn out okay. It was a small hope, but it was there nonetheless. She decided a shower was a fabulous idea and when she was done she dressed in one of her new dresses. It was a spaghetti strap summer dress that was navy blue with large white flowers. As she did her hair in front of the mirror in her bedroom, Lyllandra couldn't help but wonder if Robin would like it.

When she came out into the common room, she found Raven sitting at the table with a couple of muffins and cups of tea. "I know it's not a fare worthy of Beast Boy but I'm not a huge breakfast person."

"That's all right. A cup of tea sounds wonderful right now." Lyllandra sat down at the table with Raven and they talked lightly about their respective homes (Lyllandra's pre-cancer and Raven's pre-Teen Titans.)

Raven was surprised how easy it was to talk to Lyllandra. Even though they were able to talk only about a half hour before they were interrupted, Raven swiftly came to conclusion that the others had been right all along to trust her. By the time they were interrupted, the tiny bud of respect that had been growing inside Raven had bloomed into a full-fledged friendship. And the best part was that she didn't even have to try and say anything. Like all her friends, Lyllandra just knew.

But then the interruption came. A beep from Raven's communicator indicated that Robin wanted them both downtown. Yesterday. Raven told Lyllandra to close her eyes tight and she wrapped them both in a black cocoon and rushed downtown.

When they arrived, they found the other Titans looking like they'd been put through the mill and then some. All were nursing cuts and bruises but that seemed to be the least of Robin's problems. His physical injuries were nothing compared to the rage he was feeling. Raven put Lyllandra safely on the ground, took one look at her leader Titan and gasped. "Robin no!"

Lyllandra was horrified upon seeing her new friends injured but stopped confused when Raven cried out seemingly for no reason. But she'd forgotten that Raven could read minds. And the rage Raven had read from Robin's mind could only have one cause.

"He's back." Robin said simply. He stalked past the other Titans and stopped in front of Lyllandra. He was holding something in his hand and he held it out to her. "I think this belongs to you." Lyllandra hesitated so he grabbed her hand with more force than was necessary and dropped the object into her palm.

Lyllandra was too shocked at first by his attitude towards her to even look at the item in her hand but when Robin's expression became even more annoyed, she looked down. In her hand, small but heavy, was a silver ring with a dark blue stone set deep into it. Lyllandra felt her breath catch in her chest. She'd seen this somewhere before but couldn't remember where. She looked at Robin for an explanation but he had already walked away from her back towards Raven. He was telling her what had happened in low tones so Lyllandra wouldn't hear. Lyllandra felt hurt. And angry. If this had something to do with her then she should know about it. Why tell her to come if they were only going to keep any news from her?

"Robin what's this about?" She asked forcefully. The other Titans looked at her somewhat shocked. They hadn't seen her this angry. Only Raven knew what it was to have Lyllandra's anger pointed in her direction and she gave Robin a look that said, 'You better tell her.'

Robin responded to Lyllandra's forceful tone by making himself even larger and in her face. "What did Slade promise you huh? What did he tell you he'd give you? Power? Money? A way back home? Anything you want as long as you rid him of us huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

9

Chapter 6

He's Baaaaack!

Lyllandra stood dumbfounded and even more confused than before. "Who's Slade? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lyllandra we both know you're not!" Robin yelled and grabbed Lyllandra's hand. He pointed to the ring still sitting there. "He gave you that so you could come here and destroy us! Try to deny it!"

Lyllandra glanced at the other Titans where they stood looking very upset. Lyllandra could not tell if they were upset about the way Robin was treating her or if they too believed what the boy wonder was accusing her of. "Robin you have to believe me. I don't know what the heck you're talking about." She looked down at the strange ring. "I do know this but…I can't remember where from." She looked into Robin's unbelieving face. "Please Robin I don't know anything about this Slade or this ring or why on earth you're so angry. I haven't done anything to deserve the way you're treating me at any rate." Her tone became forceful once again. "And I'm right here so there's no reason to scream at me like a banshee either! Why not just ask me instead of automatically accusing me of something you have no proof I've done?"

Robin took a step back but before he could respond Raven cut in. "Robin stop. Lyllandra's right. I know what Slade told you but I also know that she's not lying. Who's word would you take anyway?"

"Yeah man I think you should take a step back and cool down." Cyborg spoke up. "Slade lives to take the things you care about most away from you. This is probably no different. He somehow knows your feelings for…" He stopped suddenly as he got a sharp jab in the ribs from Starfire. He quickly turned red and looked down at his arm and pretended to be looking at a radar screen.

Robin still looked very annoyed but when he spoke next it was with his normal tone of voice. "Let's get back to the tower. We can examine the ring there and figure out how Slade knows about Lyllandra and what he wants her for. Let's go Lyllandra. You can ride back to the tower with Cyborg in the T-car."

But Lyllandra didn't move. She stood perfectly still looking at the ring in her hand. But she wasn't really looking 'at' the ring. Instead she was hearing in her head everything Robin had said about how Titan Tower was her home and promising to take care of her and take her for a tour and…

_ Her heart swelled up to overflowing as she realized once and for all, she loved him. Completely and forever, she loved the man standing before her. That she did not know whom it was made no difference. There was no denying it. _

She looked at Robin, a furious blaze in her eyes and threw the ring right at him, hitting him square in the forehead! "You jerk! You're nothing like him! I can't believe I ever thought you could be! You don't care about my situation or me. You don't even know anything about me! I trusted you!" She turned on her heels and ran down the street. She didn't know where she was going but that didn't matter. As long as she was away from him.

Robin wanted to feel shocked and angry but he knew he didn't have the right to those feelings. He understood too late how he had hurt her and when he looked back at his friends he saw the disappointment in their eyes. He walked over to the T-Car where Cyborg had retreated to get the first aid kit to treat their cuts and bruises. While he applied a band aid to a cut on his forehead, a shadow appeared behind him. Robin sighed. "Yes Starfire?"

Starfire didn't say anything but Robin didn't need her to. He knew her well enough to know what she wanted to say. And she was absolutely right. "I know." He said to her without even turning around. "You don't have to say anything." He turned to address the other Titans. "You guys go back to the Tower and see what you can find out about that ring and about Slade's connection to it and Lyllandra." He turned back to Starfire. "I'm gonna find her." And with that he took off down the street after Lyllandra.

Beast Boy picked up the ring that had landed on the street after bouncing off of the boy wonder's head. "Lyllandra said she'd seen this before but she couldn't remember where from. Do you think it's possible Slade did send her here but made it so she'd forget about it and him until it was time to do his dirty work for him?" He had stared intently at the ring and so had not noticed the amazed looks he was getting from his friends. When he did finally notice, "What? What are you guys looking at? Have I got something on my face?"

"Only your face man and it can't get any worse than that." Cyborg smiled as he got the dig in and lightened the situation. Beast Boy growled.

"I think that's the smartest, most logical thing I've ever heard you say" Raven said out loud before she could help herself. She clapped a hand over her mouth and thought, "Dear Lord do I need to meditate!" She turned a shade of crimson usually reserved for a stop light and disappeared without another sound. Beast Boy looked at Starfire and Cyborg stunned but Starfire only smiled and flew off back to the tower.

Cyborg shook his head, "Man, strange women all over the place today. I'm gonna set this ring thing in the scanner like Robin said and then I think I'm gonna hide out in the garage with the T-car till this is over. You comin BB?" He got behind the steering wheel and Beast Boy got into the passenger seat. He said nothing in response, he was too busy repeating in his head what Raven had said. Had she actually paid him a compliment? The T-car turned around and headed for Titan Tower.

Lyllandra had not been gone long when Robin had gone after her but if he thought it would be easy to find her then he was dead wrong. "She doesn't know this city where on earth could she have gone?" He looked down every alleyway he passed and finally stopped at the garden in the town square. He turned in a circle, racking his brain as to where she could have gotten to so fast and on foot. He stopped when he saw the city's titanium tower. It had been built just in the last few years and it was a popular attraction during the day. If Lyllandra had seen that building was it possible that that's where she'd headed to calm down? Robin took off towards the tower and reached the front gates in less than ten minutes. He climbed up the steps as fast as his feet would let him and when he reached the observation tower he was surprised but happy to see that it was very close to empty. He looked around and saw Lyllandra on the outside deck. She was leaning on the railing and looked very upset. He walked to the door leading out to the deck.

Lyllandra had had no idea where she could go but after a few minutes of running aimlessly, she'd spotted a very beautiful tower just a few minutes from where she was. She needed time to think and she figured that was a good a place to do it as any. When she'd reached the top she'd gasped upon the wonderful view from the top deck. She could see practically the entire city from where she was, including the horizon beyond the coast and Titans Tower. She had purposely turned away from that sight when she felt tears threatening once again. "Haven't I cried enough for one day?" She thought to herself angrily. She'd tried to think about what she was going to do as it seemed that she'd permanently ostracized herself from her new friends but all she could think about was how Robin had yelled at her and what she'd yelled back.

"Did I really believe that he was the guy from my dream?" She asked herself. "I can't see his eyes so there's no way to know for sure but what I feel when I'm around him, it's just like what I feel in the dream. I think I wanted it to be him. Really badly. But now I suppose it's not. It couldn't be him. Someone who loved me as much as my mystery dream guy does could never accuse me like he did." But then she chided herself. "What on earth makes me think this mystery guy even exists anyway? Just because I keep dreaming about him night after night after night doesn't necessarily mean he's real. I could just be losing my mind." She sighed. "That might almost be preferable actually." She didn't hear Robin come out onto the deck behind her and when he cleared his throat to make his presence known, it scared her so much that in turning to see who it was, she leaned too far back and toppled over the railing!

Lyllandra hung suspended 300 hundred feet in the air, grabbing the railing for dear life. The railing was smooth and it wasn't making it easy to maintain a grip. She felt her fingers start to give way and then a green gloved hand shot over the railing and grabbed hers.

Using the strength he prided himself on, Robin lifted Lyllandra up and over the railing easily. Once she was on solid ground again, she collapsed against him shaking. He put his arms around her and held her close until he could feel her shuddering subsiding. "It's okay." He whispered gently. "I've got you." He breathed in and he could smell the scent of her shampoo and the perfume she had bought during her shopping trip with Starfire. His brain was once again invaded with thoughts that had nothing to do with Slade, what he had said about Lyllandra or work. He could have held her like this for quite a while longer but she regained her senses and slowly pulled back from him. Regretfully, he let her go.

Lyllandra had been so afraid of falling that at first she didn't realize what was going on when Robin had wrapped his arms around her. Even when she did she felt so safe in his arms that she would have been quite happy to let him hold her forever. Her face buried against his chest, she could smell again what she could swear was hair gel. She suppressed a smile. Even if it was just cheap hair gel, on him it smelled amazing. She was once again reminded of her dream. She had smelled something very much like this while dreaming last night! Could that mean?…. All at once her senses returned and it hit her fully that she was in Robin's arms. She felt her face turn bright red and, though it was very hard to do, she pulled back from his embrace. She turned from him so he wouldn't see her red face and tried to slow the rapid pace of her heart. As the smell of him dissipated, she remembered all too suddenly that she was really mad at him.

When Lyllandra pulled away and turned her back on him, Robin realized for the first time since she'd arrived down town that she had changed her clothing. She was now in a blue summer dress with large flowers that hugged her figure perfectly. He felt a huge blush spread across his cheeks as his heart told him again what his mind didn't want to hear. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" The blush disappeared in a flash though when she turned back around with a very dirty scowl on her face and he remembered why she was up here in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Lyllandra geared up for what she thought would be a big fight. "If you want to accuse me some more now that the others aren't here then you're wasting your time. I'm not biting. I don't know anything about anything that has happened."

"I know." Robin said simply.

Lyllandra's eyes widened briefly but her tone remained hard. "You know? Could've fooled me earlier."

"I know." Robin said again. "I was totally unfair to you and I'm really sorry. But after that encounter with Slade and what he said…"

"What did he say?" Lyllandra cut in. "Perhaps you should fill me in on that before this goes any further, if it does go any further. If I'm going to be accused of something horrible I'd at least like to know why."

Robin felt another blush across his face but this one came from the shameful feelings inside him. "Raven was right. I should never have listened to Slade. He's always tormenting me. Trying to take away the people and things I care about. Putting seeds of doubt in the trust that I have in you."

"Robin what did he say?" Lyllandra prodded impatiently.

"The details aren't important right now but the basic message was that he had sent you here to destroy the Teen Titans. That the ring was the object you used to get here and it would be how you returned home when you were finished doing your job for him." He looked at Lyllandra closely for her reaction.

Lyllandra was quiet for several minutes. Mostly because she thought the details 'did' count but she also figured that even though Robin may accept that she didn't know Slade, he was still not giving her all the information till he was sure of what was going on. And even though that angered her some, when she thought about it logically, she couldn't really blame him for it. Whatever feelings he may have for her aside, he still didn't know that much about her. And thanks to Raven, she knew that he knew she was hiding something big. She made up her mind that she was going to stick it to her fear and tell him everything. Not here though, she would explain everything when she could tell everyone at once and get the horrible weight off her shoulders. When she spoke again, "I don't know how to convince you that I'm not here to harm you or that I don't know who Slade is. I know you know I have a secret." At Robin's surprised look, "Raven and I had quite a nice talk before coming down town and I know it's suspicious but I told Raven all about it and I will tell you and everyone, I just prefer to do it at the tower and not here in the middle of the city where any old idiot can hear. And you can believe that this secret has absolutely nothing to do with this Slade jerk. It existed long before I even knew you did. As for the ring, I recognize it but I can't remember where from. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but when I focus on it, it disappears. What I told you about what I remember before coming to here was the truth. If this Slade did have something to do with me being here then I can only guess as to how or why." She shrugged in defeat. "I don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything Lyllandra." Robin took a step closer to her. "Slade…gets under my skin…too easily. He's the one adversary I've never been able to defeat and that eats at me. When he said that he had sent you here to destroy us, I was so angry that he would even say that and when he disappeared before I could take him out…again….I took it out on you instead of trusting you and talking to you about it. I never meant to hurt you. And I do trust you." Lyllandra was looking at him the whole time he was talking and when he said the last he looked her straight in the eye to prove he was telling the truth. He tried to ignore the powerful feeling that washed over him when he did.

Lyllandra looked right back at him and even though she still couldn't see his eyes (the impulse to walk up to him and rip that damn mask off was becoming stronger all the time) she could tell he was sincere. "You really trust me?" Without thinking she took a step closer to him. "Well I guess I can accept your apology. But a warning…"

"No worries." Robin held up his hands. "I have been humbled by the force of your temper. And I have the dent in my forehead to prove it!"

"Um yeah…guess I shouldn't have tossed the ring at your head huh?" Just then, Lyllandra noticed the band aid on Robin's forehead.

"Oh my God the ring did that?" She asked shocked. She reached up to adjust a part of the band aid that had come away. She tenderly pushed the band aid back into place and when she looked down she was mere inches away from Robin. Her face turned ten shades of red that almost matched the shade of Robin's face. She immediately backed away but could not stop her heart from pounding or the none PG thoughts that were going through her head.

"Uh…." Robin stammered trying to get rid of his own very none PG thoughts. "No…I was exaggerating about that. I got this while we were fighting Slade."

"Oh I see." Lyllandra wanted very badly to get the conversation on a different track. "Since we've got that worked out then that means I'm still your friend right?"

"Friend?" Robin checked himself just in time. "Well yeah." he said, forcing his usual air of cockiness back into his voice. "And I promise you that whatever the reason, whether Slade really sent you here or not, I won't let him get his hands on you. And I will find you a way back home." As he said the last he felt a pang in his heart but ignored it. She belonged in her own world again and nothing he felt could change that. He saw her expression darken for a moment and an awkward silence overtook them. Robin desperately wanted to change the subject and then got an idea. "So now that we're friends again, how about that tour we talked about?"

Lyllandra's expression did a 180 in a heartbeat. "Can we? I mean, are you sure that's a good idea? Not that I don't want to cuz I really do, but shouldn't we go back to the tower so I can explain myself?"

"You know what?." Robin said smiling. "This secret of yours, whatever it is, can wait for now." Robin knew that Lyllandra was right but he suddenly had the urge to spend some time with her while 'not working'. "Slade has slunk off to wherever it is he came from for now. And I know from experience that I'm not going to find him until he wants me to. Also, I'm sure you'd be the first to agree that the last couple of days have been really rough. So perhaps we can forget about all of that and have some fun…while we can."

"I agree." Lyllandra's smile was more than enough to convince Robin that taking the afternoon off from his all-consuming work was the right thing to do. Without thinking, he put out his hand and was shocked when she happily took it. Hand in hand they walked down from the tower.

They must have walked the streets for a good few hours. Robin pointed out and explained the significance of all the major landmarks in Jump City. Lyllandra noticed that there were several buildings and roads under repair that looked like they had been damaged by something very not natural. Robin looked at her sheepishly. "Those are sites of our more fierce battles. We try to keep public property out of it and sometimes the bad guys don't give us much choice. That" he said pointing to a wall of a stadium to their left, "was where we faced a nasty piece of work called Cinderblock. He was working for Slade for a time." His face darkened but he quickly added, "But we busted his butt. Literally. He won't be helping Slade out for quite some time." Robin couldn't hide the look of immense satisfaction that covered his face at the thought of hindering Slade.

"Robin." Lyllandra spoke then. "I know you said we should have a good time today and believe me I have had more fun with you than I've had in a very long time…." She trailed off.

Robin suddenly found himself unable to look at her. Instead he gave her hand a squeeze and said. "These last couple of hours have been really fun for me too and I like the fact that it's so easy to talk to you." He did steal a glance at her then. She was not looking at him either, rather she was looking straight ahead. But he could see the blush starting on her cheeks and he smiled, looked ahead of himself and continued. "I know it's been really hectic and weird since you've arrived and I know it makes absolutely no sense at all but I wanted to tell you that I feel…" He was suddenly interrupted by a loud grumbling noise. They both stopped short and Robin put his hand on his stomach as it complained again.

"Oh man." Robin grumbled to himself. "Way to spoil the mood." He looked at Lyllandra to apologize but she had turned away from him, a hand to her mouth and he could hear her giggling furiously.

"You know I was trying to be serious for a moment there." He tried to look annoyed but was having a hard time keeping his face straight.

At the remark Lyllandra couldn't hold back. She burst out laughing even harder. "Oh lighten up!" She forced out between guffaws. "You're too serious anyway!"

Robin looked at her shocked for a moment. Then he began to laugh hard as well. She was right after all. He was too serious for his own good. As he saw the tears roll down her face she was breathing hard, trying to slow her laughing. She grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder as her laughing started to subside.

His laughing slowed too and he began to wonder if Lyllandra could be the one to cure him of his over-seriousness. If she could possibly be the one to show him life outside of being a superhero. It was all he'd known for so long and even when he was with Starfire it had still felt like work. But Lyllandra was different. And not because she wasn't a superhero and not even because he was 95% sure she was the girl in his dreams. He couldn't explain his feelings and wasn't sure he wanted to. He was just content to feel the amazing affection for Lyllandra that had appeared since he'd first laid eyes on her at the Tower. Was it love at first sight? He didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. There were more pressing matters to be seen too.

"It's going on 3:30 isn't it? And we never did get to breakfast or lunch did we?" He finally said after they had both calmed down. "Come on, I'll take you to my favourite pizza joint."

They talked and laughed over pizza and salad. Lyllandra was having so much fun that she forgot for a while the mark on her finger and the possibility that she may still be sick. She certainly didn't feel sick. She felt fantastic, better than she ever thought possible. Being with Robin like this was like being on a date. Lyllandra had dated a few times before getting sick but she had never felt so close to any other guy. She found herself thinking about her dream guy again. Especially after spending this time with Robin, she really, really wanted her dream guy to be real and for it to be him.

As if reading her mind, Robin suddenly took on a quiet tone of voice and said, "By the way, back down town, just before you ran off, you said something to the effect that I couldn't possibly be 'him' and that you didn't know why you thought I was in the first place. What on earth were you talking about?"

Lyllandra choked on a piece of pepperoni. "Oh Crap!" She thought panicking. "I did say that didn't I? Oh how am I going to get myself out of this one?" She searched frantically for something to say and what she did end up saying sounded lame even to her. "Did I say something like that? I was so mad at the time I don't really remember what I said to you." Robin just raised an eyebrow at her and she felt herself turning red again. He wasn't buying it and she couldn't blame him. She really sucked at lying. She sighed into her Coke and remembered her decision to tell him everything.

"I'm know I'm going to regret this but…" She started but before she could get another word out another voice interrupted.

"Well. How sweet. You're just like two peas in a pod." Came from just behind Lyllandra. Robin's eyes narrowed to slits and he jumped out of his seat and in between Lyllandra and their uninvited guest.

"Slade." He said simply. "Didn't take you long to crawl back out from the sewers. I should have known."

"Yes you should have. You're slipping Robin. I told you that the last time we met. Your affection for that girl will be your downfall."

Lyllandra looked at the man whom Robin had accused her of being in league with. He made no effort to hide himself and the other patrons of the restaurant ran off in all directions to get away. Slade stepped closer and Lyllandra saw that he was dressed entirely in black with a mask that covered his entire face. One side of the mask was black and the other was red. The mask should have made him look ridiculous, but Lyllandra could not suppress a shudder. She could feel that Slade was a very formidable enemy.

Still crouched on the ground, Robin tossed his communicator back to Lyllandra and without taking his eyes off Slade, said, "Get out of here Lyllandra and call the others. Do it quickly."

Lyllandra needed no more urging. She turned heel and ran in the other direction, trying to open the communicator. Slade crouched down as well and said, "Oh no you don't." He leapt up and over a shocked Robin and landed right in front of Lyllandra. She stopped short and Slade grabbed her arm hard and brought her right up close to him.

Lyllandra stared into the harsh red eyes of the villain in front of her and could not stop herself from saying, "What are you?"

"Now now." Slade answered with a trace of humour in his voice. "Is that any way to talk to the man who saved your life?"


	7. Chapter 7

9

Chapter 7

I Won't Say I'm In Love

At around the same time that Lyllandra and Robin were ordering their pizza, the other Titans had made it back to the tower and were engaged in different activities. Cyborg had taken the ring as Robin had requested and was currently waiting for the results of yet another set of tests that he was sure would give him the same answer as the others he'd run. That answer being: "I have absolutely no idea."

He sighed in frustration. "There's obviously something strange about this ring but none of my scanners can find out what! They can't even tell what it's made of!"

"Perhaps we will need Lyllandra to help us find out what this ring does?" Starfire suggested from a stool where she had been perched since coming back home. She was extremely concerned not only for Lyllandra but for Robin and his feelings as well. So she'd entered helpful mode and was trying to assist Cyborg. Unfortunately, even her upbeat spirit couldn't keep the cybernetic science geek from getting frustrated.

"Lyllandra says that she doesn't remember anything about the ring. Although I'm not sure…"

"You are saying you do not believe her?" Starfire interrupted. "Please do not tell me that you have fallen for Slade's tricks as well?"

"It's not that Starfire." Cyborg was quick to defend himself. "I don't believe Lyllandra means us any harm. She's a sweet kid and I like her a lot. But I do think that there's more going on here than meets the eye. And like it or not, Lyllandra's in the middle of it. Also, like it or not, she may end up taking our fearless leader with her."

"I know." Starfire conceded. "Robin cares about Lyllandra very much. And it is not that I do not understand. Lyllandra is a very pretty and kind person. But it is very strange. They have known each other for such little time…." She looked at Cyborg. "Cyborg, do you believe in the love at first sight?"

Cyborg looked at Starfire shocked. "I don't believe it's possible for two people to really be in love without knowing anything about each other. I mean, you can like the way a person looks sure but how can you be in love without knowing anything about their personality or lifestyle? You can't make these judgments based on looks alone."

"So then your answer is no." Starfire figured as much coming from Cyborg.

"Do you believe in it Star?"

"I am not sure. It is a wonderful notion to be able to know at a glance the person for whom you are meant but I too am somewhat skeptical about it actually working."

"And you know Robin has never been a believer in love at first sight." Cyborg stated.

"True. He is far too serious and logical for such a whimsical venture." Starfire answered thoughtfully. "Then his affection for Lyllandra is very strange unless…"

"Unless?"

"What if they have met before?"

"How is that possible? Lyllandra's not even from this world. How could she and Robin ever have met before?"

"I do not know but…" She was interrupted by a beep from the machine in front of her.

"Well this spectrometer test is the last one I can think of to perform." Cyborg said walking towards the machine. "If this hasn't found anything then I'm officially at a loss." He reached for the report that was printed and began to read.

At the same time that Starfire and Cyborg were having their conversation, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch in the common room being very uncharacteristically silent. He was deep in thought, strange as that was for him. But he couldn't stop thinking about what Raven had said to him downtown.

"I think that's the smartest, most logical thing I've ever heard you say."

"Raven gave me a compliment." He said to himself for the hundredth time. "But Raven never gives me compliments. She's always telling me how immature I am or making fun of me." He tried to wrap his head around it but only one answer kept running around in his head. It was the answer he wanted more than anything…and it was the one answer that could never be true.

Beast Boy couldn't remember a time when he didn't love Raven. Even back when he had first met her. She had been cold, dark, creepy, and she still was…a lot of the time. But Beast Boy knew better. He knew that underneath that cold exterior that defied anyone to come within ten feet of her beat a huge heart that was brave, loyal, kind…and insecure. He knew she felt lonely and isolated a lot of the time from her friends. He knew that she felt she could not be as close as she wanted to be with the others. She was afraid of showing her emotions. Afraid of what they would do to her friends and even more afraid of what they would do to her.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and stretched out low on the couch. His skinny body practically melted into the couch. Anyone walking out from the bedroom area would not even know there was anyone there. And Raven was no exception.

She had tried meditating but the more she tried to focus, the more prominent Beast Boy's face became in her mind. She could not get rid of the image of his shocked face when she had complimented him downtown. She could understand his shock. The last time she had complimented anything he had done like that was….never. But when she had said it, she had seen something in his eyes…or thought she had.

"It's only because of what I was talking about with Starfire." She argued with herself for the tenth time. "It's making me see things that I want to see." She dropped her head in despair. "Things that aren't there." Oh how she hated her emotions controlling her like this! Things had been so much simpler before Lyllandra had arrived. Before the confusion and disruption Lyllandra had unwittingly wrought, Raven had no problem keeping her feelings in check. Anytime Beast Boy said anything funny or sweet she would have no problem burying happy or love away where they belonged. Deep, DEEP down in her subconscious. But now, all of that was in danger of falling apart.

She walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, completely unaware of the eyes and ears that had come to attention when she appeared. If possible, Beast Boy made himself shrink down even further into the couch so she would not see him. He didn't want to see her right now. He had no idea what he would say to her, his brain and heart were a jumbled mess. He watched her get a glass out of the cupboard and fill it with water and his heart told him again what he had been ignoring forever. She was dark, creepy…and the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. If Raven had seen him watching her, she would have known that what she was convinced she could not have seen was actually the truth. If she had seen his eyes at that moment she would have seen all the love that would have elated her…and scared the crap out of her.

But she remained unaware of her watcher as she took a sip of water and continued to mull her crisis. "I have to get myself under control." She said a little louder than she had intended. "I can't afford another slip up like that. I can't let him know how much this is affecting me." She stared at her water and reacted in shock when two drops suddenly plinked into the glass! "Oh no I am NOT crying!" She thought angrily. But it seemed like her heart and eyes had another idea. She put the glass down and her hands flew to her eyes but she could not stop the tears from flowing.

Beast Boy was not just surprised by Raven's reaction, he was terribly concerned as well. This was definitely not Raven behaviour. He leapt up off the couch and ran to where Raven stood in the middle of the kitchen area crying her heart out. He stopped a few feet away from her, all at once unsure what he should do. Raven had not heard him and was obviously so upset that she could not sense him near her for if she did, she'd probably pitch a royal fit knowing that someone had seen her cry. But his heart ached to see her so upset. Ignoring the warning in his head, he slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Raven. He felt her jump and he closed his eyes, fully expecting a smack upside the head but to his (happy) surprise, she practically melted in his arms, turning towards him and putting her arms around his neck! She continued to sob, her face buried in his shoulder. He held her close, rubbing her back.

Raven had never felt so out of control before. She'd had no idea how strongly she felt for Beast Boy until her brain presented her with the idea that she would never have him. And the only reason she would never have him was her fault. Her need to keep her emotions fully in check would not allow her to love him like she so desperately wanted to. And there was no way that he could ever love a dysfunctional, loveless creature like her. That realization had wrought a despair on her the likes she had never known. Even when she was faced with the fact that she was destined and doomed to be the portal that would allow Trigon to destroy Earth and all her friends, part of her had known, deep down, that there was a solution and that her friends would ultimately find it. But destroying the world seemed a whole lot easier to deal with than being in love!

The despair was so poignant that the resulting tears blurred her senses so that she didn't hear or sense anyone near her. Fortunately for Beast Boy, she was so upset that when she did feel his arms lock around her she didn't know or care who they belonged to. She held on to Beast Boy as if she was hanging on for dear life. She didn't hear at first his whispered "Shhhhh…." The only thing she did notice was how after a few moments of being in the arms of whoever it was that had her, an amazing thing happened. She started to calm down, the tears slowed, her pounding heart quieted and she was amazed to find that she actually felt…safe. The strong arms around her made her feel as if nothing could harm her. Unfortunately for Beast Boy and for her, calming down brought back her more logical mind and it cleared itself with no problem. She threw herself back from Beast Boy's arms and almost hit the counter behind her.

Her eyes registered severe shock, both from her temporary lack of control and from discovering herself in Beast Boy's embrace. Beast Boy, for his part, knew Raven better than anyone in the tower (including Raven) would ever have thought he did. He backed away immediately until he hit the kitchen table, leaving a good three feet between them. And he wouldn't move a muscle again until she was ready to speak.

Raven had never felt anything like it before. That warm, safe feeling was so alien to her that it almost felt wrong. Raven, being who she was or rather who she thought herself to be, could never feel that safe. Because she wasn't safe. Every moment that her emotions were out of control was a moment that someone could get hurt. The only way to keep that from happening was to keep everyone at arms distance, never let anyone in. Not as a friend; certainly not as a lover.

"But you have let them in." Argued logic. "You let them all in whether you liked it or not, whether I wanted you to or not."

"Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. They're your friends, each of them in a different way." Intelligence interjected. (Raven hated that. Intelligence was of course smart, but rude as hell when she wanted to be) "Starfire you see as your best friend, as earth hold's the tradition at any rate. She exemplifies your desire to be female in every aspect of your life.'

'You admire Cyborg's skill, strength and his loyalty to his friends; to you; makes him one of the most trustworthy people you've ever known.'

'Robin is the closest thing you know to a kindred spirit. His dark place is almost as big as your own. He, like you, is a loner. He is a true leader who keeps others around him at a distance. But the care he feels for his friends is true and you would trust him with your very life."

"Then there's BB." Happy interrupted. "BB is awesome! He's carefree but he's sensitive and you know he cares for everyone, even you."

"Most especially you." Love took up the chain. "And you care for him, more than you'll ever let me admit. His lousy jokes, his bright smile, the way he looks at you when you tease him. These are things you live for. Hearing him laugh makes you laugh, even though you hide it on the inside. To be held in his arms, to feel his lips on yours, these are things I, and in turn, you have longed for since you met him. When Terra came into the picture…"

"You fought so hard to keep me in check." Jealousy, the most dangerous part of herself, the part that could expose her feelings in a second butted in. "You watched him fall for Terra and you kept me locked up so I couldn't do anything about it. But you were stronger then. I think Lyllandra might have done you a favour you know that? Collapsing your control, letting us out. You'll have no choice but to tell him you love him now."

"Stop!" Raven said suddenly aloud. She clasped her hands to her head. "I don't want to hear this anymore!" The voices in her head ceased but Love had one last message before she went down submissively with the others back under control.

"You love Beast Boy Raven. And no amount of control can keep me in here forever."

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious that Raven was in a bad state. Her emotions were observably out of control. He took a step towards her and she reacted strongly.

"Don't!" She yelled, holding her arm out. "I can't….I don't know what I'll"

"You won't hurt me Raven." Beast Boy said calmly. Raven looked at Beast Boy then, wide-eyed as if she had just realized he was there. She stood still as her senses took in completely what had happened. It was Beast Boy who had been holding her there in the kitchen! Why would he do that?

"I don't know what the problem is Raven but I know I can help you if you'll just let me." Beast Boy continued calmly. "I know your emotions have been out of whack since Lyllandra arrived but…"

"Is that girl all you can talk about?" Jealousy spat out harshly before Raven could stop it.

"What?"

"Nothing." Raven said quietly. She had to get out of there. Her emotions were going to give her away!

"Raven please tell me…" Beast Boy started but did not get a chance to say anything else. Raven enveloped herself in a wave of black and disappeared!

Beast Boy sat down hard in a kitchen chair. He was terribly worried about Raven but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder about what she'd just said. "She sounded…jealous of Lyllandra!" He exclaimed to himself. "But why on earth would she be jealous of her? Unless…" The exceptional mind that Beast Boy possessed (but hardly ever used) put itself to the problem and rapidly starting making connections. The others had told him about what had happened in the kitchen…how Raven had made the glass explode in Lyllandra's hand after Robin mentioned how Lyllandra and Beast Boy had spent the night up talking. And how she had glared at him when he had turned himself into a kitten to try and cheer Lyllandra up. He thought she was just being no fun as usual but the more he thought about it…

"Is it possible?" He asked himself looking towards the bedroom hallway. "All this time…" He jumped up and ran to Raven's bedroom. He stopped short of knocking though as his own voices interrupted.

"What on earth are you doing?" His mind voice didn't have lots of names like Raven's but it was just as hard to ignore. "What are you going to do…tell her how you feel? So what if she's been a little jealous lately? That's Raven in there. Miss heartless 2006! She'd laugh in your face and there's no way she'd ever be able to return your feelings, even if she did share them! She's incapable of love!" The voice yelled at him but for the first time in his life, Beast Boy did the smart thing…and cast its tantruming self aside.

"It doesn't matter how she feels about me." He said to his inner critic. "And she is capable of love. More than even she could know. And I'm gonna be the one to show her!" And without giving it another thought, he reached up his hand and knocked hard on the door. He waited for a response and he got one. From right behind him!

"What are you doing Beast Boy?" Beast Boy jumped a mile at the voice. He turned and it was Raven standing there!

"Um…uh…" As usual, with Raven right in front of him, her deep blue eyes staring at him, he couldn't form words. But this time she didn't look at him annoyed. Nor did she look mad at him. As he looked into her eyes he saw fear and…hope? "Raven…"

"I can't…" she saw in his eyes what he felt and said almost too quietly to hear. "Don't you understand that I can't?"

"Why can't you?" He asked back just as quietly. He wasn't going to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. Nor could he pretend that with every word, his heart didn't break a little more.

"I can't…I" Raven tried to explain but standing here in front of him like this, she could see the hope and pain in his eyes. She had to look away. Even when she had run just a few minutes before, seeking quiet and solitude to get herself under control, Love had broken through again and this time she would not be silenced. Raven had argued but her complaints had fallen on deaf ears. She was in love with Beast Boy and there was nothing that was ever going to change that. Even if she hurt him…which she was almost certain she would. Why couldn't he see that?

"I don't care Raven." He said suddenly. "If you think you can't love me back or if you think you're going to hurt me. None of that matters to me because I know you can."

It was as if he was reading her mind. "He believes in me!" She thought wonderingly. "But can I live up to this responsibility?"

All of a sudden Love, Happy, Intelligence, Hope, and Faith (now where had she been hiding?) appeared and chorused, "You may not be human, but you have a human heart."

"But…" She still hesitated.

"But?" Beast Boy repeated.

"I ….I don't really know how." She said, her eyes still directed to the floor.

Beast Boy smiled and took a step closer to her. All fear gone now, with one finger he lifted her chin up until she was looking in his eyes. "Then I'll show you." And before she could respond again, he leaned in quickly and kissed her.

Raven was at once taken over by that same safe and warm feeling she had felt in the kitchen. She had never felt anything like it before but as she returned Beast Boy's kiss, it no longer felt wrong. It felt nothing but right. And as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened, she decided that losing control once in a while didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.

"Oh Lordy." Cyborg grumbled after reading the last report on the ring. "We need to talk to Robin right now." Without waiting for Starfire to respond, he folded the paper and dashed out into the hallway, Starfire hot on his heels.

As they rounded the third corner on their way to the great room, Cyborg was so engrossed in what the report had said that he didn't see it right away. Starfire did though and she managed to grab him by the arm and yank him back out of sight. He landed hard on his butt just out of sight of the door to Raven's bedroom.

"Starfire what the heck!" He started to say but Starfire clapped a hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. He looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head and pointed to just around the corner. Cyborg took the hint and slowly put just his head around the corner. His jaw hit the floor and he immediately pulled back to look at Starfire shocked.

"That's….that's…"

"Yes it is." Starfire just looked happy. She knew Raven had it in her.

"You mean you know about this?" Cyborg said. "How?"

"I am a girl Cyborg." Starfire answered simply. "And we girls notice these things."

"Well alright." Cyborg broke into a smile. "I don't quite understand it but way to go BB!"

"We should give them a moment to…finish what they are doing." Starfire said with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I wish we could Star. But we gotta get this info to Robin now." Cyborg started around the corner just as Raven and Beast Boy parted.

"I love you Rae. I always have." Beast Boy whispered as he still held Raven close to him. Raven's eyes were closed as she laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Cyborg stopped in the middle of the hallway, suddenly embarrassed to be caught intruding on such a private moment. But he didn't stay unnoticed for long.

"Um…I think we have company." Raven said, opening her eyes, the annoyed tone coming back instantly. She and Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg where he stood desperately trying to find a place to hide and to where Starfire stood just behind the corner shaking her head.

"Uh..sorry guys. Didn't mean to interrupt but…"

"Is something wrong Cyborg?" Beast Boy let go of Raven and stepped forward. "Did you find something out about the ring?"

"Yeah man I did. And y'all aren't gonna like it." Cyborg said becoming serious once more.

"Then perhaps we can talk more later." Raven said to Beast Boy with a twinkle in her eyes. Beast Boy blushed hard but smiled. "Yeah we can. We have all the time in the world now." To Cyborg he said, "We'd better find Lyllandra and Robin then. I'll contact them." But a gasp from Starfire told him there was no need. For just that second, Robin came lurching into the hallway, bruised and bloody.

Starfire flew to him as he collapsed on the floor. Robin had just enough strength to whisper, "Give her back." And then he was unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

11

Chapter 8

Slade 1, Teen Titans 0

Ten minutes later, Robin was lying still unconscious in the medibay, his wounds had been bandaged and Starfire was keeping a vigil by his side, waiting for him to wake up. The others were at the other end of the medibay trying to figure out just what the heck was going on.

"It had to have been Slade." Raven said darkly. "He must have attacked and taken Lyllandra."

"But why?" Cyborg asked. "If we're to go by what Slade said earlier," At Raven and Beast Boy's looks, "I know we can't believe anything he says, but he did say that he brought Lyllandra here to hurt us. And now he abducts her? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Why not just let her do whatever he was going to have her do to us?"

"Maybe everything was not going according to plan with him." Beast Boy suggested. "If he did send Lyllandra here to hurt us, then she should have remembered the ring and her mission. She shouldn't have been so frightened and she certainly shouldn't have fallen for Robin. Something must have gone wrong with his plans and so he's taken her to set them right."

Cyborg's eyes widened and Raven walked over to Beast Boy and put her hand on his forehead. "Well he doesn't feel feverish." She stated.

"Hey." Beast Boy said irritably.

"Sorry man." Cyborg said barely containing a grin. "But she's got a point. You are not known for the bright observations."

"Doesn't mean it's not possible." Beast Boy turned his back on the others pretending to be mad but he couldn't possibly be mad. He had an idea that he wouldn't be mad at anything for the rest of his life. He was just too damn happy.

"Please all of you focus!" Came from Starfire still seated by the table where Robin lay. "This is a most serious situation! Whatever the reason Slade took Lyllandra the outcome can not be good. We must find her!"

"Sorry Star you're right." Cyborg apologized.

"What was in the report on the ring Cyborg?" Raven asked and everyone turned their eyes on the half mechanoid.

"Well first off, the reason why none of the other tests could even find out what it was made of is because it's not made of anything."

Now Beast Boy's face displayed his characteristic blank look. But no one in the room could blame him this time.

"Yeah I know it's not possible right?" Cyborg came back. "But this explains everything." He laid out the spectrometer report so everyone could see. "See this energy reading? This ring," He held it out in his hand, "Is made of light."

"Light?" Raven said thoughtfully. "Light huh? That's….interesting."

"What like a hologram?" Beast Boy shook his head. "But holograms aren't solid! And this thing was definitely solid!" He walked over to where Robin lay and poked him in the forehead. "Robin's got a welt from this thing from when Lyllandra tossed it at his melon. There's no way that it's made of light!" He kept poking Robin's forehead, not paying attention, when suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed his with enormous strength. Beast Boy yelped and looked down to where Robin had his hand and was pulling it away from his head.

"Definitely not feverish." Raven said with a sigh.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "You are awake. Oh Thank Tamaran you are alright!"

"I'm pretty far from alright." Robin groaned as he sat up.

"Hey man you should take it easy." Cyborg rounded on him. "Wait till your head clears."

"My head isn't going to get much clearer than this believe me." Robin replied. "Not after what I've just been through."

"What have you just been through?" Starfire asked helping Robin to his feet. "If we are to find Lyllandra then we must know what happened to you."

"Don't worry Star. I'll tell you everything that happened." Robin was still feeling shaky but he knew that however he was feeling, Lyllandra was probably feeling much worse. "None of this is her fault." He said without intending to speak.

"None of what was her fault?" Raven asked stepping closer to Robin.

"Nothing." Robin suddenly snapped. "Look let's go out to the common area couch. I'll tell you everything I know there and we can figure out what to do then." Starfire persisted with her worry about his state of health but he just shrugged her off and left the medibay. Normally Starfire would have been stung by his actions but she knew that right now, all of his attention was on Slade and Lyllandra and nothing she could say would change that. He would not think of his own welfare until Lyllandra was safe. So the best thing for her to do would be to make sure he stayed in one piece in the fight she knew would come.

When everyone was seated on the half moon couch Robin opened his mouth to begin his tale but shut it again really quickly when he saw that Beast Boy had taken the seat beside Raven and though both eyes were trained on him waiting for him to speak, they were holding hands! Eyes wide he looked at Starfire and Cyborg but Starfire just smiled and Cyborg shook his head. Robin looked at the cozy twosome once more and saw the blush on their cheeks at his reaction. He just sighed. After the last couple of days, he was willing to accept almost anything. Resolving to get the whole story later, he shrugged in defeat of understanding and began.

(Warning! Flashback in progress!)

"What are you?"

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who saved your life?"

Lyllandra froze. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked forcefully but at the same time a dreadful feeling of certainty came over her. "My cancer. Did he?"

"Get away from her!" Robin came bounding over the tables in his way. Slade shoved Lyllandra away from him. She hit a nearby wall and sank to the ground clutching her left shoulder. The communicator fell to the ground and shattered.

Robin flew at Slade with all the force he could muster but Slade met him blow for blow.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin yelled furiously as he landed another kick to Slade's arm. "Why is Lyllandra so important to you?"

"I told you that the last time we met Robin." Slade replied, grabbing Robin's shoulder and throwing him to the ground.

"That's bull!" Robin jumped right back up. "Lyllandra would never hurt us! Especially on your command!" He delivered a devastating blow to Slade's right leg, rendering it numb. Slade collapsed to the ground, but his eyes still shone with amusement.

"You just don't get it do you Robin?" Slade was actually smiling under his mask. Robin always played right into his hands.

"Why don't you enlighten us then?" Came from Lyllandra where she had managed to stand up and was walking to where the two were fighting.

"Lyllandra get out of here!" Robin yelled.

"No way." Lyllandra practically growled. "I want to know just what the hell is going on here! What do you want with me?" She yelled at Slade. "You said you had sent me here to destroy the Teen Titans."

"And so you shall." Slade answered simply as he began to stand up again. Robin ran at him again but Slade just blocked the punch and sent Robin sprawling backwards into a table with one of his own.

Lyllandra's eyes blazed. "Did Robin hit you one too many times in the head? I could never hurt them! Not only am I obviously no match for a bunch of superheroes but they're my friends!" She looked over to where Robin was slowly getting up and sighed internally with relief when he seemed not too badly harmed.

"But my dear girl." Slade had stood up completely now and was advancing on Lyllandra. "That is exactly why you will destroy them!"

Lyllandra just scoffed. Evil and insane as this guy obviously was, he had another thought coming to him if he believed for a second that he could make her hurt her friends. She looked at Robin where he had managed to stand up and was looking at Slade in shock too. "Does that make any sense to you?" She called to Robin. Without waiting for a response she turned back to Slade. "You're insane." She practically spat at him.

"Oh really?" Slade was now just a few feet away from Lyllandra. "Tell me then my dear. How have you been sleeping lately?"

Lyllandra's look of anger melted off her face in an instant. Robin's expression too became uneasy and confused for the statement meant something to him but he had no idea why Slade would be asking Lyllandra.

"What….what are you talking about?" Lyllandra tried to sound bold but she could not disguise the fear in her voice. The same awful feeling came over her again as all of a sudden, the pieces started to meld into some horrible sense. "It's not possible." She barely whispered.

"Oh I'm afraid it is." Slade's enjoyment of the situation was clearly evident in his voice. "You too Robin." He said without turning his gaze from Lyllandra. "You've seemed quite tired the last little while. I wonder if you haven't been having a little trouble sleeping as well."

Lyllandra looked at Robin in disbelief. Robin just looked at Slade with pure venom. He had guessed by this time that Lyllandra was the girl in his dream, her beautiful eyes were just like the ones he saw close in anticipation of his kiss every night. But he'd had no idea that she was having the same dream! And now Slade knew about it too! "What have you done!" He yelled and with a grunt of effort, leapt at Slade and landed a powerful kick right in his face! Slade rebounded backwards, landed on his back and did not move.

Lyllandra ran over to where Robin kneeled on the ground breathing heavily. "Robin are you alright?" She checked herself and shook her head. "I'm sorry, stupid question."

Robin did not respond. His mind was a chaos of thought. "Slade knows about the dreams. The only way he could know is if he….but that's impossible! Isn't it?" He became deeply troubled as the ideas formed themselves in his head. Slade loved to mess with his head. But his feelings were his own….weren't they? He was so engrossed in his disturbing thoughts that he barely heard Lyllandra yelling at him.

"Robin for crying out loud will you snap out of it? We need to get out of here!"

"What?" He regained his senses and focused on Lyllandra but avoided looking her in the eye. "No. You get out of here. I'm not going anywhere until I get out of him what he's really up to."

"But you're hurt!"

"I thought you wanted to know once and for all what was going on? What Slade wanted with you?" Robin made to stand up and winced at the pain in his arm.

"No." Lyllandra said with a definite shake in her voice as she tried to help him to his feet. He gasped as the vertigo of standing up made butterscotch out of his head. "I don't think I want to know anymore. He's insane. Totally insane and he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"But what he said about your not sleeping well." Robin's intuition was telling him he may not want to know but his need for the truth won out. "Lyllandra have you been having strange dreams lately?"

"No Robin!" Lyllandra sounded almost frantic. "We can't…We have to get out of here before he comes around and"

"Too late." Robin didn't even see Slade's fist but he felt the impact hit him just above his right eye….

* * *

"And then the lights went out. That's all I remember. When I came to again a few minutes later, Slade and Lyllandra were gone." Robin looked away from the others. He couldn't say what was troubling him the most. He didn't think Slade would hurt Lyllandra. He wanted her alive or he would have killed her right there and then. So that meant she was probably safe for the moment. But what Slade had said about his and it turned out, Lyllandra's dreams. Robin really didn't want to admit it but it made sense. If Slade did bring Lyllandra here then, even though he had absolutely no idea how the hell he would have done it, Robin had to accept that Slade had caused the dreams that had made him fall in love with Lyllandra. And if that was the case, could he even trust his own feelings?

"Robin." Raven interrupted his disturbing thoughts. He saw the look on her face and sighed with resignation.

"Yeah I know Raven. I should tell…."

"I knew Lyllandra was having the same dream as you Robin." She interrupted. At his look. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't feel anything malicious about it, even when you started telling me about it weeks before Lyllandra showed up. And once she was here, I was too messed up in my own head to do much about it anyway."

"Yes. What was this dream of Robin?" Starfire looked at Robin and Raven confused.

Robin sighed again. He did not like the idea of telling everyone something so personal but it seemed what he thought was personal was turning out to be one of Slade's big jokes. And if it meant getting Lyllandra back safely then…

Robin haltingly told everyone about the dream he'd been having for the last several weeks, helped along by Raven when an aspect seemed too embarrassing to get out. Starfire was quiet throughout the telling and when Robin finished, she seemed very upset.

"Star, what's wrong?" He asked.

"If this dream is the reason you felt attracted to Lyllandra and now you have discovered that Slade was somehow giving you this dream, does this mean that you no longer care for Lyllandra?" As usual, with her characteristic innocent questions, Starfire had managed to hit the problem square on the button.

"I….don't know Star." Robin answered morosely. "I don't know what to think anymore. About any of this. All I am sure of right now is that Slade has Lyllandra and we have to get her back safe. That's all that matters."

"Agreed." Cyborg replied softly. He looked deep in thought over something but Beast Boy stood up and looked fiercely at everyone.

"What the heck are we waiting for then? Let's get out there and save her!"

Cyborg stood up then and said, "You're right BB. Robin do you have any idea where he might have taken her?"

"Not a clue." Robin admitted. "I was unconscious remember? I didn't exactly see which direction he went in."

"Then we will search everywhere until we do find where they are." Starfire declared and without another word to anyone, she stood up and marched off out the door.

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg looked after her stalking out the door in surprise. They weren't used to Starfire being so bold but Raven smiled thinly.

"One thing is for sure. Whether Slade sent Lyllandra here to harm us or not, her presence has certainly caused a lot of changes over the last couple days. All of them good ones I think." She looked at Beast Boy when she said this last and he smiled. He took her hand and they walked out of the tower together.

Robin felt a horrible sense of ambivalence washing over him. Raven was right. Lyllandra had changed all of them in one way or another. Especially him. But it wasn't real. Any of it. He shook his head angrily and practically ran out after Raven and Beast Boy.

Cyborg stood at the entrance of Titans Tower for a moment staring at the ring which still sat in the palm of his hand. Then, instead of following the others, he turned right back around and ran to his lab.

* * *

Lyllandra struggled against the bonds that held her immobile. She did not know how long she had been unconscious but when she had come to, she was lying on the floor, her hands and feet bound behind her back with plastic cord that cut into her deeper the more she fought to free herself. As she twisted and turned frantically, so to her mind was struggling to understand all she had learned. Hard enough to wrap her mind around Slade's part in her being here and her dreams, but even more alarming was the revelation about Robin and his connection to her dream. But unlike Robin, this revelation didn't cause doubt in Lyllandra's heart. She knew her feelings were real. Even though she had never seen his eyes and hadn't known for sure until now that they were the same eyes she dreamt about, there had been something about him. Something that made her heart skip and her stomach flop. No dream had caused that. She had felt a connection to Robin almost instantly upon seeing him and even now, knowing that their enemy had caused the dream, the feeling did not diminish in her heart. She knew she loved him. And she knew he would come for her.

Not that she had any intention of sitting there like a damsel in distress until he did decide to show up. Giving up on freeing her hands, she directed her attention instead to sitting up. She grunted and groaned until at last her body obeyed and, though she still felt like a roped hog, at least she was upright. She looked left and right, trying to find something to cut her bonds with…there! A sharp edge of a cut off pipe! She wriggled and squirmed her way over, constantly keeping her eyes and ears open for Slade's return. After knocking Robin unconscious, Slade had overcome her easily and when she had awoken again, she was unable to move with a large knot forming behind her right ear. She had been unprepared. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

She managed to position herself so that with careful movements, she could run the plastic wire against the sharp edges of the pipe. She rubbed as hard and fast as she dared. It seemed to take forever and every small noise made her jump but at last her efforts were rewarded. Her hands were free. She winced as she stretched her cramped arms and rubbed her raw wrists. Then she set to work undoing the ties on her ankles. Within moments she was free. After taking a moment to massage her sore and bloody ankles, she gingerly stood up, ignoring the yelling of her joints and muscles. She looked around for an exit and saw double doors to her far right. She started towards them then stopped. The door looked too obvious. "That's probably where Slade is." She surmised. Turning around she saw another door that was almost hidden by boxes. Sliding in between them she leaned against the door and it opened so easily that she stumbled inside.

Standing up straight, she looked around at her new surroundings. She was in a small, rectangular room, probably no more than 8'by 8'. There was a metal table in the middle and at its head were several computer monitors hooked to various machines. Lyllandra had been in enough hospitals over the last several months to know that these machines gauged a person's life signs. As she looked around, she saw that indeed this room resembled very closely the type of room she'd spent much of the four months previous to her arrival in. Pictures flashed through her mind of lying on tables like this, needles and IV's enough that she could barely tell where her arm ended and the metal began. The hot feeling as the chemo treatment winded it's way through her system, systematically seeking out and destroying the cancer cells…and any other cells they came in contact with for that matter. This was a room for treating cancer. So what on earth was it doing in here?

Lyllandra's brain was screaming at her to leave. She'd watched enough suspense films in her life to know that a small room with only one exit meant nothing but trouble. But something caught her eye in the far corner of the room. Ignoring her brain's sensible entreaties to flee for the moment, she limped over to a counter. On the counter were several vials of liquid the same colour as the chemo substance she'd come to know. There were several of them lined up on a tray and beside the tray was the item that had caught her attention and she gasped upon recognizing it. It was a picture she knew. The same picture that had glowed so bright as to blind her just those few days ago. It was the picture of her sixth birthday!

"What the hell?" She picked the picture up and held it in her hands. It felt just like the one she had last seen in the photo album back home. She couldn't even begin to fathom how it got there but it solidified the truth of Slade's involvement in her being here.

"He really did bring me to this world." She said not even noticing that she spoke. "I can't imagine how but he did bring me here and….he cured my cancer…" She looked around. "In this room?" She walked over to the table. "But how? The doctor's in my own world couldn't cure me. Despite their best efforts, I was dying. But Slade takes it all away just like that? How and for God's sake why?"

"Do not worry my dear girl." A deep voice sounded behind her. "Everything will become clear very soon."

Lyllandra sighed and shook her head. "I knew it. I just knew it."

"You escaped." Slade sounded impressed. "I can see why Robin is so attracted to you. You are certainly proving yourself to be a strong, independent woman who can take care of herself, someone not to be messed with."

"Then why are you messing with me?" Lyllandra was scared of what Slade was planning to do with her but she was also angry at his nerve. That he should disrupt her life (or what was left of it) and throw her into a turmoil of sleepless nights, overflowing feelings and moments of terror. Her anger, for now at least, surpassed her fear. "I'll bite. You brought me here from my world and cured my cancer. Tell me how."

"Patience." Slade admonished her. "I can't possibly tell you my secrets yet. Our audience hasn't arrived."

Lyllandra scowled. "You're luring them into a trap aren't you? They won't fall for it."

"Oh but they will." Slade countered, taking a step closer to Lyllandra. She took an unnoticed step backwards towards the table. "You see Robin will not only be concerned for your safety, he'll also be furious that I managed to take you from right under his nose. That coupled with his learning of my influence in the matters of his heart will make him unsure, unconfident and careless. And the other Titans will follow him right into my hands."

"You're wrong." Lyllandra snarled. "Robin is more focused and determined than anyone else I've ever met. I am sure he'll come for me but he won't do it your way."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…" Slade took another step towards Lyllandra, forcing to her to back up once again and she felt her rear hit the table. She looked back a moment to keep from falling over. Slade took his advantage and ran into her, knocking her back onto the table. Lyllandra fought and kicked, she even managed to rip the "S" logo off Slade's uniform, but ultimately he was stronger. He pinned her down with one arm and another reached over for a large syringe. "I'm afraid my way is the only way." Lyllandra screamed as the needle punctured her arm but she was silenced almost immediately as the drug infiltrated her system and she lost consciousness.

_ She was in the forest. The tall trees prevented all but the tiniest spots of light to break through, illuminating her surroundings just enough so she could see. She recognized this place and at once the familiar feeling of anticipation washed over her. The rendevous with Robin was close now. Just like he was close. She could hear him making his way through the brush now, making his way towards her. Her heart fluttered wildly as the noises grew louder. She was no longer nervous, as she had been all those times before, because now she knew that she would finally see his face. Robin would come into the clearing, mask free, and she would see him because now she knew it was him. He was the man she had been in love with for weeks before even meeting him. And now that he knew too that she was meant for him they had no more reason to hide their identities. He would come to her, take her hands in his and kiss her again with all the passion she knew he felt. And she would kiss him back, and the dream would stop because now she could live it awake._

_ She heard him come into the clearing and stop behind her. But he did not put his hand on her shoulder as he had done so many times before. A new feeling appeared in Lyllandra's heart. She could only call it doubt. She forced herself to turn around and when she did she saw that it was indeed Robin standing before her and she could see his face, but the look he wore was not one of love. It was sadness and anger that was displayed over his handsome face. It added ten years to him. He still wore his mask and he would not look her in the eye. _

_ She tried to ask what was wrong but no sound issued from her mouth. Robin did not have that problem. Still avoiding her gaze he said. "It's not real. It never was. It was all a big joke. I don't love you."_

_ Lyllandra's eyes widened in shock but she still could not move. She silently screamed that it didn't matter how it had started, all that mattered was the feelings they had now and the connection they shared. But Robin was already receding back into the forest. Lyllandra wanted to run after him but her feet would not obey her commands. She could only stand still, tears streaming down her face as she watched the man she loved walk out of her life forever….._

Slade had fixed Lyllandra to the metal table with braces on her feet and over her left wrist. Her right hand was free however and it was on that which Slade had been focusing since knocking her out. He studied the mark on her right middle finger and frowned. That was not supposed to have happened. If he'd known about the mark, he never would have given the ring to the Titans during that first battle. But he'd thought that once the girl was in this world, the ring would be useless. That was the way the old texts had proclaimed it anyway. And he so wanted to see Robin's reaction to the knowledge that the woman he loved was actually working for his greatest enemy. But this was something entirely new and unexpected. And if there was one thing Slade hated, was the unexpected.

He knew she did not have the mark when she had first arrived here in his lair a week ago. He sighed in frustration. He'd been so methodical and thorough. He'd researched and planned everything to a perfect point. He'd studied those ancient pieces of scrap until his eyes threatened to fall right out of his head. But apparently he'd overlooked something. He thought back, going over the last few days in his mind.

After watching the effect the dreams were having on his two 'subjects' for a few weeks, he'd decided that the time had come for them to meet. But there was the issue of the girl's illness. He'd admitted to himself that perhaps he'd made a mistake in his choice of a suitable woman for Robin to lust after, in truth he couldn't remember why he'd chosen her in the first place but it was too late to turn back now. The dreams were progressing nicely and to choose someone different would have upset his plans terminally. Fortunately, his connections gave him access to things that normal people never saw. Including ground breaking medical treatments. So he'd cast the spell and made the ring appear to Lyllandra and she had landed in the middle of the circle looking much the way she did now but Slade knew the spell had only worked so far. It was only holding the cancer at bay and the disease would return soon and with a vengeance and all his plans would go belly up. He had brought the girl to the room they were in now and kept her unconscious for four days, all the while pumping her full of the dark liquid that she saw as a typical chemo treatment but was in fact much more. In four days it had rid her body completely of the cancer eating her life away but once he stopped the treatment, there was no sign anything had been done at all. When Lyllandra woke up she would not remember her time with Slade, it would seem to her that she was miraculously cured of her cancer and she would focus on the Titans, especially Robin.

But then the mark had appeared. Slade didn't know if it would pose a threat to his plans and he could have left well enough alone and let her get in even deeper with the Titans. The closer she was to them, the more painful it would be for them later. But he couldn't take the risk of the mark turning into something he couldn't handle. So he'd had to change his plans a bit by abducting her early. He would have liked her to have more time with Robin, to solidify their relationship so that she would truly own his heart. But they had connected in a way even Slade thought was impossible. Why, the girl had been here only two days and she was already convinced she was in love with the headstrong leader of the intrepid Titans. And before Slade had interfered, Robin was starting to believe he was in love with her as well. Slade chuckled to himself as he peered closely at Lyllandra's finger through a magnifying glass. He had to hand it to the little tramp. She had entrapped Robin's heart more quickly than he thought she would, even with the influence of the dreams, and that made his forced change in plans a little easier to bear. That and the pain Robin had been caused learning that Slade was the real reason he felt anything for the girl at all. Slade had wanted to fill Robin's heart with doubt and pain. It would make him reckless in his desire to thwart Slade and it would lead to his downfall.

Slade decided that the mark was nothing of concern and looked at the unconscious girl on the table, smiling beneath his mask. "It may be a little earlier than I had expected Lyllandra my dear but tonight, you will destroy the Teen Titans."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Chapter 9

The Chapter Without A Name

Starfire and Robin returned to the site of his battle with Slade to look for clues. Raven and Beast Boy were scanning the city from the sky and Cyborg had contacted them from his lab saying he'd had a sudden idea that he needed to check out and he would meet up with them soon.

Robin heard Cyborg's transmission with only half an ear. He was searching the area beside the pizza joint where he and Lyllandra had been eating and laughing only an hour before. Nothing about his feelings for Lyllandra could ever have been considered simple but now they were more complicated than he ever thought possible. His heart was screaming at him that he loved her. Slade was just messing around with him as usual and he should trust his feelings. But his deeply serious and logical brain was arguing that everything Slade had said made sense. It explained so much and if Slade had caused the dream, and the dream had caused the feelings, then nothing about it could possibly be real. His love for Lyllandra was Slade's doing and therefore, it was wrong.

"It's not her fault. Slade used her like he used me." He whispered to himself as he looked at the table where he had been sitting with her. He'd been prepared right then and there to tell her how he felt, to ask her to stay in this world with him. But then…

"Slade." He growled the name low in his throat, clenching his fists in anger. He decided there was only one thing for it. He would rescue Lyllandra from Slade's grasp, he would get Slade to send Lyllandra back to her own world where she could be safe and then he would destroy Slade once and for all. Even if it cost him his own life.

"Robin over here! I believe I have found something!" Starfire called. Robin turned his attention to her where she was leaning over picking something up off the ground. Robin ran to her and saw that in her outstretched hand was a turquoise necklace. The same one that Lyllandra had been wearing. Robin looked beyond Starfire and saw that she had found the necklace at the mouth of an alley. He walked a few yards into the alley and stopped when he saw a barely discernable "S" scrawled on the cover of a manhole.

Robin smiled grimly. "Leaving me a trail of bread crumbs eh Slade?" He called back to Starfire. "Star! Contact the others and tell them to get down here. I think I've found it." And without waiting for her to respond, he whipped the manhole cover off and leapt down into the sewer.

Beast Boy and Raven were trying very hard to search for Lyllandra. They were both very concerned about their friend and knew time was of the essence. But when they both landed on a park bench after several minutes of scanning the city from above, Beast Boy could not resist the urge to pull Raven to him and kiss her deeply.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Raven asked breathlessly when Beast Boy finally let her go.

"Just a reminder. In case you had forgotten." He replied smiling.

Raven blushed. She loved Beast Boy and she was fully prepared to let Love have the reigns a lot more but the feelings were still new to her and they would take some getting used to. She leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss of her own. When she stepped back she said in an exasperated tone of voice, "How could I possibly forget with you reminding me all the time?"

"Then my work is done." He crossed his arms with a triumphant look on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes but inside, she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing at his antics. The need to resist her emotions getting totally out of control made her sad but she knew Beast Boy understood. She could be herself with him and he would get it. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she had never felt lighter in her life. She opened her mouth to tell him not to get too proud of himself but just then their communicators went off. Their expressions immediately changed and they both answered the beep in very serious tones.

"It is Starfire. Robin and I believe we have found the way into Slade's hiding place. Please meet us at the place of pizza on Rockwood and Third. There is a manhole cover in the alley which we believe will lead us to Lyllandra."

Hearing Starfire's voice brought Raven's brain back to the world of Lyllandra being kidnapped by a dangerous Slade and the little time they probably had to find her. As Beast Boy talked to Starfire, she found herself thinking about what Cyborg had said about the composition of the ring. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but she knew she had heard something very like it before.

Her finger.

She looked down at her right hand, specifically at her middle finger for a long moment. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"We're on our way Star." Beast Boy replied. "You ready Raven?"

"Uh…go ahead. I have to talk to Cyborg for a minute." She was already turning away from Beast Boy and opening her communicator.

Beast Boy looked at her puzzled for a moment but then wisely decided not to ask, turned himself into an eagle and flew off in the direction of the pizzeria.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Star." Was Cyborg's reply when Starfire contacted him a few moments later. "I really think I'm on to something here with this ring. Raven just gave me a great lead. I'm sure it will be important. Can you handle things without me?"

"I am sure we will prevail." Starfire said back. "We will bring Lyllandra home safely."

"Good luck." Came from Cyborg and then the communication ended.

Starfire looked at the hole where Robin had already descended. She knew he would not have waited for her. His need to rescue Lyllandra and do battle with Slade had, as usual, taken precedence over his own safety. Starfire sighed. She knew Robin was doubting his feelings for Lyllandra. She could understand but she did not believe that Slade was entirely responsible for their sudden and deep connection. She knew that the dream they had shared could explain her theory of them having met before. But that didn't feel exactly right either. Starfire had always been a very sensitive person, picking up quickly other people's emotions and other more subtle things, even if she couldn't always express her intuition in terms that her friends would understand. But she didn't know that the feelings she was having now, what was gnawing subtly in the back of her mind could very well be the key to the Teen Titans victory. If she had bothered to focus on the feelings, she may have discovered their meaning and in turn learned the secret behind everything that was happening but for now, concerned only for Lyllandra's and Robin's safety, she ignored the tug in her mind and floated down in the hole after Robin.

Slade was in the process of preparing another syringe when Lyllandra awoke again. But this one was not intended to knock her back out. Slade was thinking of an entirely different and much more sinister purpose with this syringe.

Lyllandra woke with a start and could feel the tears still coursing down her cheeks. For a moment she did not remember or care where she was. All she could see was Robin saying in a voice that chilled her soul that he did not love her and turning his back on her and walking into the dark forest. It had been so long since she had experienced a different dream that she wanted to convince herself that it was fake, a result of whatever crap Slade had pumped into her veins. But her intuition, bloody accurate as it usually was, told her that her dream had been different this time for a reason. "Robin believes Slade." The thought came unbidden but she knew it was true. She could feel it.

The sound of a metal chair scraping on the floor brought her back to reality. Seeing her surroundings for the first time she realized she could not move but she knew that she was on the metal table in the small room she had discovered. She could feel the shackles on her wrists and ankles. She tried to wriggle but her already abused and raw skin screamed at her and she was forced to lie still. She could hear Slade behind her rattling around but she could not turn her head to see what he was doing. She felt scared and incredibly stupid. She had been caught again. Her only consolation was that she probably wouldn't have been able to get out of, wherever she was, anyway. She didn't know anything about the layout and Slade was incredibly strong.

Slade heard her stirring and came to the side of the table, looking down on her like he was looking at a piece of meat he was about to throw in the oven. Like he was trying to decide whether or not to throw that last sprinkle of seasoning on or not.

Lyllandra could feel her anger welling up again. This bastard was NOT going to have his way!

"I'm glad you're awake." Slade said casually leaning in closer so he could look in her eyes. She shut them tight but he forced them open and shined a bright light in them. "Feisty to the end I see. That's good." He said as he shined the light first into her left eye then right, checking her pupils. "Robin would be so disappointed if you gave up too easily."

"Get the hell away from me you freak!" Lyllandra yelled turning her head this way and that. Slade grabbed her head firmly in his hands and held her face close to his.

"I suggest you lie still and co-operate girl it is by my will alone that you survive this." He said fiercely. "You can destroy the Titans and I can send you home or I can kill you now and destroy them myself. It's your choice."

Lyllandra could barely speak with her head in Slade's hands but she forced out, "If you could have destroyed them on your own you would have done it already." Slade let go of her head and it dropped hard back down on the table. Lyllandra braced for his wrath but Slade stood up and turned away.

"It's true of course." He admitted. "I have tried on several occasions to rid myself of the Titans but they have proved to be far more formidable than I imagined. All of my best laid plans have failed."

"Cry me a freaking river why don't you?" Lyllandra spat out sarcastically. She had an idea that she might not survive this night but she realized that the idea didn't frighten her. She had been expecting to die for quite a while now and despite her joy at her apparent new lease on life, if her death was the only way to save her friends and defeat Slade, then she would welcome it gladly.

Slade looked at her angrily. "I think you're trying to provoke me young lady. That's not a wise thing to do." He advanced on her, a dangerous look in his eyes. Lyllandra forced herself too look bold. "I could kill you in a second."

"You most certainly will not!" The yell came as two bursts of green flashed behind Slade and he dropped to the floor away from Lyllandra. Lyllandra lifted her head and saw Starfire standing in the doorway!

"Starfire!" She exclaimed in relief.

"Lyllandra oh thank Tamaran we reached you before Slade could harm you!" She ran past Slade and began to undo Lyllandra's bonds. When Lyllandra was able to sit up she saw Robin had come into the room and was currently standing over Slade, a Birdarang poised at the ready should he move.

"Robin!" Lyllandra said happily but he did not return her greeting. He didn't even look at her. Starfire helped her off the table and Lyllandra saw that her expression was one of sadness and disappointment as she looked at her leader.

"Get her out of here Starfire. I'll deal with Slade." Robin finally spoke but he still did not look at Lyllandra.

Lyllandra felt disappointment of her own. "He wouldn't even say my name!" She thought despairingly. "Why would he listen to Slade?" Her expression was pained but she let Starfire lead her out of the door and into the large room she had been in before.

Robin stood over Slade threateningly. Slade lay on the floor looking up at him with grim amusement. "I see you found my clues Robin." He narrowed his eyes mockingly. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Robin tossed the Birdarang away and stomped down at Slade with his left foot. He impacted between Slade's ribs and sent him sprawling towards the counter at the back of the room. "If you've hurt her at all…"

"Concerned are we?" Slade stood up, holding his ribs but he shook it off quickly. "Why Robin I didn't know you cared."

"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled furiously and leapt towards Slade.

Starfire led Lyllandra towards the set of double doors that she had avoided earlier but Lyllandra shook herself free of Starfire and turned back towards the room where she could hear Robin and Slade fighting.

"Lyllandra what are you doing? You must get to safety." Starfire pleaded.

"But Robin…"

"Robin will be fine. Beast Boy and Raven will be here momentarily. They will help him." As she said this last, Robin let out a yell and there was a crash of metal against metal.

"NO!" Lyllandra ran back towards the room.

"Lyllandra wait!" Starfire ran after her.

Slade had caught Robin's kick and whipped him into the machines behind the table. They in turn crashed into the table and the whole thing fell over with a loud bang. For the moment, Robin was trapped beneath the rubble. Struggling through the wrecked metal, he saw Slade pick up a syringe from the counter at the far end of the room. While trying to fight his way out, Robin took notice of the strange surroundings.

"What is this place?" He couldn't help but ask.

"This?" Slade repeated. "This is the place where I saved young Lyllandra's life, before I sent her to you of course."

"What?"

"Oh yes." Slade grinned under his mask. "Your girlfriend was here for quite a while before you found her. She and I got to know each other very well."

Robin could feel his blood boiling but he forced himself to remain calm. He wouldn't let Slade anger him out of learning his true plan.

"What did you do to her Slade?"

"I told you. I brought her here from her world and I saved her life. Oh yes. After I sent you both those wonderfully potent dreams for a while."

"What do you mean you saved her life? Was her life in danger before you brought her here?"

Slade's eyes widened in shock. "Well now, I didn't know she hadn't told you about her…affliction." Slade chuckled evilly. "That's very interesting. I would have thought she'd have told you everything seeing how close you were becoming."

"What affliction? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My dear Robin." Slade continued to laugh. "Before your little girlfriend was transported here into my ….dedicated hands, she was in her world…dying of cancer!" He laughed even louder at Robin's look of shock.

"You're…you're lying!"

"Am I? Why would I lie now? The truth is far too much fun."

"Cancer?" Robin stood rooted to the spot. "Lyllandra's secret." He thought. "The one that was so big that it was hurting Raven. But Cyborg didn't find anything wrong with her during the medical he gave her after we found her."

As if reading his thoughts Slade said, "The spell I used to transport her here was old and powerful magic but it could not cure her. So she was kept here for four days and I treated her with the most powerful cancer treatments 'my' world has to offer. After that, I used another spell to create the psyclone you found her in. It appeared to you that she had been 'mysteriously' brought to this world and you had no idea I was ever involved. And she had no memory of her time here."

Robin was silent for a moment as his brain took in this new and startling information. Lyllandra had been terribly sick and dying in her world. He thought back to how she had reacted when she had first come to and her hair had fallen in her face. He had registered her look of disbelief upon seeing her hair but had chalked it up to shock. And her drab, too big clothing. But if she had been receiving chemo treatments in her world….

"No wonder she didn't say anything." He thought miserably. "She must have been so confused and upset. Why didn't I notice?" But that answer was easy enough. "I was too busy being obsessed with that stupid dream and too busy worrying about how I felt."

"I should have known." He said aloud. "I failed her."

"No you didn't." Came a voice from the doorway. Robin and Slade turned and saw Lyllandra standing there, Starfire right behind her.

"Lyllandra what are you doing? Get out of here!" Robin yelled.

"No." Lyllandra looked extremely angry and she was close to tears. "I won't let you fight this bastard alone." She went to where Robin was trying to move the table off of himself. In a better position than Robin, Lyllandra lifted some of the debris and he was able to wriggle out. She extended her hand to help him up. He took it but he still refused to look at her.

"How touching." Slade said from his corner. He had not moved from his spot beside the counter and no one noticed that he had slipped the syringe behind his back. "I see there is no doubt in your heart my dear. I wish I could say the same thing about your foolish hero there."

"Don't you talk about him like that and DON'T call me 'my dear'." Lyllandra rounded on Slade.

"I'd say she still loves you Robin. What do you think? I guess learning the truth about where her feelings came from didn't lessen her determination any."

"You don't control my feelings or my destiny Slade." Lyllandra yelled. Robin did look up at her then. She was looking at Slade but he could see the determination in her face. His feelings began a racetrack run around again. She still believed that what they felt together was real. But there was no way it could be.

Starfire had entered the room by this time and had moved over to where Lyllandra stood, her eyes and hands glowing green. "Whatever you are planning Slade, it will not work. Lyllandra is too strong to submit to your manipulations." She looked at Robin. "We all are." Robin looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"You know Starfire I do believe you're right." Slade admitted. "Lyllandra has certainly shown me that she is a strong willed woman who does not play into mind games." He took a step closer to where Lyllandra stood with Robin. "Fortunately, I have something a lot more substantial in my arsenal." And before Robin or Starfire could react, Slade whipped his left arm out and threw the syringe directly at Lyllandra's neck!

As she felt the impact and crumpled to the floor, she heard Starfire scream in anger and saw her shoot a flurry of Starbolts from her hands directly at Slade. But Starfire's voice was distorted and it took entirely too long for the Starbolts to emerge from her hands and hit Slade. Everything was going in slow motion and Lyllandra could feel a strange tingling sensation spreading throughout her entire body. She could feel her heart rate slowing down, it almost felt like she was falling asleep but her eyes remained open, she still had feeling in her body and she could still process everything that was happening, albeit from a turtle's perspective.

Robin caught Lyllandra as she fell. He held her in an upright position as she was sitting on her knees. "Lyllandra? Are you alright? Speak to me will you? Please!"

It took all the strength in her increasingly disobedient body to turn her head to look at Robin. She could hear his pleas for a sign that she was alright and she wanted to give him one but she wasn't alright. She was not alright at all.

Starfire's starbolts hit the counter where Slade had been standing exactly one nanosecond after he had leapt out of the way. He bulldozed right past Starfire and out of the room. Yelling her frustration, she turned and flew out after him. But he didn't have a chance to get anywhere. He exited into the larger room and ran right into a big, green, raging Tyrannosaurus! Slade skidded to a stop as Beast Boy reared over him and roared loud enough to bring down the walls if they weren't concrete. Slade sidewinded to the right and came up against a wall of the deepest black! And with a quiet "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the wall enveloped him like a ball. He struggled but Raven's magic was strong. For the moment, Slade was going nowhere.

"My friends!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have impeccable timing! But I am afraid that Slade has harmed Lyllandra, although to what extent we do not know."

As soon as she finished her sentence there was a loud crash from the smaller room followed by a yell! Starfire turned to see Robin come lurching out of the room, holding his shoulder. Almost immediately after him came Lyllandra who not only didn't look harmed at all but was actually running towards Robin and as Starfire watched in shock and horror, Lyllandra leapt into the air and landed a kick square into Robin's back sending him sprawling to the floor!

The Titans were too shocked to move as they watched Robin hit the dirt. Lyllandra stood just behind him, her face a mask.

"Lyllandra what….what are you doing?" Starfire practically screamed. Lyllandra looked at her and Starfire gasped. Lyllandra's eyes were empty. There was no trace of intelligence, or thought. There was no trace of Lyllandra.

Behind Starfire, Slade began to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

11

Chapter 10

Tie Game?

A few minutes earlier:

Lyllandra tried to make her mouth move to tell Robin what was wrong but nothing worked. As she looked at his concerned face her eyesight faded into some kind of tunnel vision. She could feel that he was holding her but it looked like he was at the end of some small channel far away from her. She could see his mouth moving but she could not hear anything. The tingling sensation was getting stronger, it was a very unnerving feeling, like her whole body had fallen asleep and was trying to wake up. Her heart was beating alternately slow then fast and she was having a hard time breathing. But the most frightening thing of all was the feeling that she was no longer in control.

"What's going on?" She yelled internally. "Why can't I move? What was in that damn thing?" She got her answer when suddenly she felt her left hand move up and before she could even process what was going on, her hand proceeded of its own volition to punch Robin right in the face!

Robin reeled back and loosened the grip he had on Lyllandra but she did not fall. On the contrary she could feel herself standing up! But she had not commanded her limbs to stand! She felt her muscles tense and stretch to accommodate the extra weight of her body upright. She could feel the throb of the puncture wound from the needle. She could feel the strands of her hair as they fell in her face. But focus and strain as she might, she could not make any part of her body obey her commands. She watched in horror and disbelief as Robin hit the ground hard and crashed into the fallen table. She had knocked him back almost four full feet with that punch! But that was impossible! She didn't have that kind of strength!

"Slade." She thought panicking. "What has he done to me?" An arctic chill ran up her spine as she realized that this had been Slade's plan all along. She hadn't thought he could make her hurt her friends but the proof that he could was lying four feet away from her now, getting up slowly and wiping a thin trail of blood from his mouth.

Lyllandra could feel her muscles tensing up again. She tried desperately to scream out to Robin to get away from her, she knew she was going to strike again but Robin stood up and took a step towards her! Again she could see his mouth moving as he spoke but she could hear no sound from him. He held up his hands in front of him as if he were trying to calm her but her body would not calm. It only tensed up tighter and Lyllandra could only scream silently as she felt herself leap at Robin and swinging her left hand again, she landed a powerful punch to his shoulder. Before he could reel back from that, she grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around towards the door. He landed on his feet and, apparently realizing that talking was going to do him no good, he lurched out the door.

Lyllandra screamed at her body to stop but it had other ideas. She followed the Titan out into the larger room and jump kicked him straight in the back. Robin fell forward into the floor and did not move. Lyllandra's heart rate tripled and she could feel a pounding starting in the back of her head. Starfire's sudden movement as she yelled caused Lyllandra's eyes to look up and focus on the distressed girl.

"I didn't mean to do it Star!" Lyllandra yelled silently. "It's not me! Damnit!" Lyllandra had never felt anything like this before. All her emotions were running wild but she could not express it. She was trapped. A prisoner in her own body. All she could do was watch helplessly as her suddenly strong body attacked and destroyed her friends. Slade had been right. He had brought her here to destroy the Teen Titans. And now it seemed like a horrifying reality.

Starfire had gotten Lyllandra's attention when she had yelled and while Lyllandra was focused on her, Beast Boy had rushed in and grabbed Robin out of harm's way. Starfire walked towards Lyllandra slowly.

"Lyllandra? It is I, Starfire! Your friend! Please answer me!" Lyllandra could do no such thing however and Starfire just barely missed being hit by a roundhouse kick. She floated back and out of the way but Lyllandra just stood there, her face expressionless.

"What the heck is going on?" Beast Boy asked as he was helping a recovering Robin to his feet. "She's totally freaking out!"

"Slade injected her with something." Robin grunted as he forced himself to his feet. His shoulder and back were hurting badly and he needed Beast Boy's assistance to stand up straight.

"Injected her?" Beast Boy said shocked. "With what? 'Teen Titans suck so let's kill them' serum?"

"Essentially yes." Slade suddenly said from where Raven still had him trapped. He speaking startled Starfire and she turned her back on Lyllandra. A mistake. Lyllandra leapt at her and with a well placed kick sent her flying into the wall.

"Starfire!" Robin and Beast Boy cried out.

Thanks to her alien strength, Starfire seemed unharmed. She turned back towards Lyllandra who was still running towards her, her fists upraised. "I am unharmed. Make Slade reveal how to save Lyllandra. I will keep her at bay." Starfire ran towards Lyllandra, her fists burning.

Lyllandra could have cried with relief when she saw Robin stand up. But the relief didn't last long. She saw Starfire turn her back and immediately felt her body moving towards the inattentive Titan. Lyllandra's heart rate shot up again as she sent Starfire sailing into a wall. "NO! Please no!" Lyllandra's cries of anguish went unheard but her head began to pound harder and she thought she could see spots in her already tarnished vision. Starfire rebounded and flew at Lyllandra. They clashed in a fury of fists. Lyllandra expertly blocked as many of Starfire's blows as Starfire did hers.

Starfire was very much stronger than Lyllandra but she knew she had to hold back. She could seriously injure Lyllandra if she wasn't careful and she knew Robin would never forgive her if she did. She would never forgive herself. For now, she had to keep Lyllandra focused on her and buy time for the others to get some answers from Slade.

Which was exactly what they were doing. Raven had been shocked and horrified to see Lyllandra in the state she was in and to see her harming Robin and Starfire but she had to maintain control lest she lose the prison of black power she had entrapped Slade in. And she had to keep all of her power focused on it because Slade was very strong and although she'd never let him know it, she was having trouble keeping him still. Her emotions were still in a very fragile state and seeing Lyllandra suffering (Raven knew she was suffering, she could sense that Lyllandra's consciousness was alive and aware of what was happening and knew she was suffering greatly) stirred Anger, the most feared of her own emotions. If she couldn't keep control, if she let Anger out, the consequences could be dire. For Slade and for her. So she focused as much as she could on Slade and getting the answers they needed.

"What did you do to her Slade?" Raven growled low.

Slade continued to laugh. "Exactly what I said I was going to do of course. You didn't think I had it in me. But Lyllandra definitely has it in her. She's a much fiercer fighter than I ever would have imagined." He gloated to the Titans.

Raven's growl became louder and she instinctively tightened the cocoon around Slade until his laugh was cut off in his attempt to keep breathing.

"No Raven!" Robin said coming closer to the two. "We need him alive…for now." Raven relaxed her grip…a little bit. Robin put himself in Slade's face. "Now talk. What have you done to her and how do we get her back?"

"Get her back?" Slade managed to laugh uproariously at that one. "There is no way to get her back. That serum was specially designed. You see I learned a few things after my experience infecting you Titans with my nanoprobes. There's no way to remove this effect. She'll keep coming after you until she kills you, or you kill her."

"What?" Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach. The finality in Slade's voice made what he was saying a likely truth. And Robin didn't doubt for a minute that if Slade could, he would destroy everyone just to have his way. For the first time since all this started, for the first time in his life, Robin felt the situation was hopeless. The damage had been done. He had promised to protect her but he had failed. Now Lyllandra would come after them until someone died. Either he would have to watch his friends die, or he would have to kill the only woman he'd ever loved.

"There has to be a way to break his hold on her." Beast Boy said from behind Robin but Robin could tell there wasn't much hope in his voice. Robin looked at Raven but she was looking between Slade and Lyllandra. Robin wanted to ask her if she could sense Lyllandra at all but at the look in her eyes, he knew he was better off not knowing for now. He could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Fine." He said suddenly. "If I can't have Lyllandra back the way she was, I know she'd rather die than live her life as your slave. And I'd rather die than see her suffer anymore." Robin grimaced at the pain in his shoulder and back but shook it off, stood up and looked to where Starfire and Lyllandra were still fighting. Raven sensed his determination.

"No Robin!" She was so distraught by what she read in Robin's mind that she almost let Slade go.

Robin said nothing. Forcing himself to walk normally, he stepped by a confused Beast Boy and over to where Starfire had just knocked Lyllandra backwards into a wall. Their fight had taken a toll on them both. Starfire was tired, not just from having to hold back her immense power but because Lyllandra wasn't holding back at all and the girl was strong! Lyllandra looked physically exhausted and she had sustained several cuts and bruises from her melee with Starfire but her face remained a blank, even as she gingerly stood up. Her lip was bleeding but she took no notice.

"Starfire." Robin said simply. Starfire looked back at her leader and saw the pain in his eyes.

"There is a way Robin! We will find a way to get her back. I was hoping to incapacitate her but she is a much more formidable fighter than I imagined. You must not give up hope!" She pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do Star. There's no way to get her back without one of us dying. I have to stop this now." He pushed past Starfire who was simply too tired to try and stop him. He walked right up to Lyllandra who had managed to pull herself to her feet. Standing just a few feet away from her, he saw her beautiful face looking at him blankly but he had an idea that she was still in there somewhere.

"Please forgive me Lyllandra." He said in an all too calm voice. He raised his staff in front of him and Lyllandra's body tensed itself into a fighting stance.

"Slade you better start talking." Beast Boy was throwing himself as threateningly in Slade's face as he could. "Tell us how to make Lyllandra normal again!"

"Even if there was a way," Slade said quietly. "I wouldn't dream of telling you."

Beast Boy yelled in frustration and did something then he'd never done before. He hauled back his fist and punched Slade so hard that a crack appeared in his mask! He grabbed his wrist and jumped up and down, muttering painful obscenities under his breath.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called, surprised that her normally gentle friend could be so harsh. Slade too looked surprised at Beast Boy's show of anger. He began to struggle more fiercely in his prison. Raven started to groan with the effort of keeping him still.

Beast Boy hadn't felt anger like this in a long time. He'd never been one to cause pain for no reason but as he saw Starfire limping towards him and Robin ready to face off against and possibly kill the woman he loved, it seemed he had himself a really good reason for causing Slade a lot of pain. His eyes practically burned as he shook off the pain in his hand and once again put himself in Slade's face. "Tell me how to stop this NOW! Or I've got myself a new punching bag." He grabbed Slade by the throat, ignoring Raven's pleas for him to stop.

"I told you." Slade gasped out. "The only way to stop her is to kill her."

"I won't accept that!" Beast Boy's hand closed even tighter on the super villain's windpipe. "It won't end your way!"

"No it won't" A voice came from the entrance! Beast Boy abruptly let go of Slade and turned to see Cyborg standing in the entrance to the room.

"Cyborg! Dude what took you so long?"

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Cyborg said with no trace of humour in his voice. He looked to where Starfire was on the ground exhausted and Robin was facing Lyllandra. As of yet, neither of them had moved. He didn't need an explanation. There could only be one reason why the Titans would be fighting against Lyllandra.

"Did you find it Cyborg?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. I found it alright. Plus a couple other very interesting things I wasn't looking for. I see Slade has made good on his threat to turn Lyllandra against us." Cyborg stepped farther into the room and the others saw he was carrying a large and very old looking book.

"It's not her fault man! Slade injected her with some drug that's made her body go all wonky." Beast Boy yelled to Cyborg. Glancing at the heavy weight Cyborg carried, Beast Boy added, "What's the book for Cy?"

"Kinda figured as much." Cyborg said simply. He pointed to the book still in his hands. "Slade knows what book this is." Cyborg said looking to the trapped villain. "I don't know how, but you got a copy of this book. Or at least the spells in it."

Slade's eyes narrowed to slits. "So what if I did?" He said darkly. "I studied those spells thoroughly. There's no way to break them.

"You're wrong." Cyborg said simply. Raven and Beast Boy looked at him in

surprise and Slade's eyes, if possible narrowed even more.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" Raven asked. "You've found a way to undo what Slade has done?"

"Only to an extent." Cyborg admitted. He'd spent the last couple of hours poring through the book that Raven had asked him too look at. Truthfully he'd already been in Raven's room looking through her books when she'd contacted him. He'd gotten the idea that the answer might be there when he saw her reaction to the fact the ring was made of light. Raven hardly ever reacted at anything like that, so when she did, it meant you were supposed to pay attention. And Cyborg had. But he'd been glad for Raven's communication. He'd still be looking for the book if she hadn't pointed him in the right direction. And when he'd found the book, he'd found all the information about the ring he'd needed, including the spell that created it. He'd also found another spell he was positive Slade had used. But judging by the situation he saw before him, he was actually wondering if he might be too late to make things right.

Slade's rage was bubbling very closely under his skin. He'd studied the spells. He knew there was no way to break them. How could this mechanical man have the means to thwart him? His mind returned unbidden to the mark on the girl's finger. Perhaps it hadn't been so unimportant after all. He had to do something or all his plans would go up in so much smoke. He began to struggle even harder against his bonds.

"Sit still you bastard!" Raven's power was draining the more she had to fight to keep Slade incapacitated. "If you've got the answer Cyborg now's the time! Slade is trying to make Robin kill Lyllandra!"

"He won't need to." Cyborg said solemnly looking at some readings on his arm. "Raven, can you sense Lyllandra's consciousness?"

"Yes." Raven said. "Her mind is awake and fully aware of what her body is doing. It's causing her unbelievable pain."

"In more ways than one." Cyborg frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire said limping her way over to her friends. She had wanted to help Robin incapacitate Lyllandra so she would no longer be a threat but that had not been Robin's idea. Starfire knew why he was hesitating attacking Lyllandra. She did not want to believe that this was the only way but something inside her had told her to back away. So she had left Robin to decide for himself. All she had now was her belief that everything would work out for the best, and her faith in her friends. Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to Starfire, the feeling that had made her back away when she normally would have fought was the same influence that had been playing in the back of her mind all this time. She would find out soon that some spells, when cast, came with a price.

Cyborg continued to study the bio readings he'd taken of Lyllandra when he'd come into the room. "Whatever Slade injected Lyllandra with is having a much worse effect than just taking her control away. It's making her body fight past its limits. Lyllandra's in shape but she's not a fighter. Her muscles aren't used to this. And the fact that her mind is still in there and undoubtedly terrified at what she's seeing and can't stop, it's making her heart rate go wildly out of control."

"What are you saying Cy?" Beast Boy prodded.

"I'm saying that whether Robin has the stomach to fight her or not, if we don't stop this soon, Lyllandra will die. Her own body is going to wear out from the stress. From what these readings tell me, she could have a heart attack any minute!"

The others gasped in shock at Cyborg's news. How could things possibly get worse?

Slade could feel his prison giving way. He could tell Raven's power was draining. He began to struggle that much harder.

"Then what do we do?" Beast Boy yelled. "If Robin fights Lyllandra she'll die. If he does nothing she'll die! I don't know about you guys but that's the worst Catch 22 I've ever heard of."

"There is a way to send Lyllandra home." Cyborg said. His left hand had been closed underneath where he held the book but he opened it now and revealed the ring looking quite innocent despite all the trouble it had caused.

"That's impossible!" Slade spat out. "The ring became useless once the girl was in this world! I made sure of it!"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy turned himself into a python and wrapped himself around Slade's mouth.

"You must have been reading the abridged version of this particular spell book Slade." Cyborg said slyly. "There is a section on the page after the spell which quite clearly states that the ring is the vessel that bridges the connection between this world and the next. When you brought Lyllandra here, you didn't give her the ring and it caused the irritation on her hand because she and the ring are still connected. Just like she is still connected to her own world." Cyborg paused and even though Beast Boy was now a snake and could not speak, his eyes were turning around like a roulette wheel. He clearly understood nothing Cyborg had just said. Raven and Starfire did though.

"Slade must have missed the part about the ring and it's connection to the one who was supposed to wear it." Raven mused. "And if Lyllandra and the ring are connected that deeply,"

"If we were to destroy the ring…" Starfire added.

"Lyllandra would be sent back home!" Beast Boy finished, having gotten the idea he turned himself back into a human to add his two cents.

"Got it in one." Cyborg agreed.

"But the toxin. It was not caused by a magic spell. Will she still be under its influence?" Starfire worried.

"I can't say for sure Star." Cyborg admitted. "But I am sure that if Lyllandra stays here she will die. She may have a chance back in her own world. If we're not there, she won't have the urge to destroy us and she may recover. It's a long shot but it's all I can think of."

"Then do it." Came from Robin where he was still standing a few feet away from Lyllandra. Neither of them had moved. Despite Robin's determination to end Lyllandra's suffering, once faced with her, he couldn't do it. Whether they were real or not, he could not ignore his feelings for the girl in front of him. Even out of mercy, he could not bring himself to harm her.

Lyllandra was fighting a battle herself. But not just with her body.

"Robin wants to take me down but he can't." She thought amazed. "Even though he believes his feelings for me are false, he can't hurt me." She was amazed too at the fact that she had not yet struck him. If whatever it was that was in her veins compelled her to destroy the Teen Titans why was she standing still in front of Robin? She watched him lower his staff and saw his mouth move as he yelled something back to the others. Lyllandra wanted to look where he was looking to see what was going on but she could not move her head. That was no surprise of course but what did surprise her was that she could not tear her eyes away from Robin's. And he too could not look away from her. She saw such pain in his expression. And even though her eyes remained blank and emotionless, inside she was sobbing over the pain she had caused and over the decision that faced Robin now.

"Just kill me." She thought despairingly. "Get it over with. I was going to die anyway before I came here. I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Her heart was pounding hard and her muscles were screaming at her from overuse and the cacophony of bruises she had from fighting Starfire.

"So how do we destroy it then?" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"I'm not exactly sure about that one." Cyborg admitted sheepishly.

"Put the ring on the floor Cyborg." Starfire said standing up straight.

"I don't know man." Cyborg started but he put the ring on the floor as asked.

Starfire's eyes began to glow as did her fists. Slade began to struggle harder than ever against his bonds. If they were right about breaking the ring then all of his plans would definitely go cock up! Raven's groaning became louder as she fought to keep Slade imprisoned. But she'd expended too much of her energy. With a final yell Slade broke free! Raven collapsed backwards and was caught by Beast Boy. Starfire and Cyborg looked on shocked for only a second but it was enough. Before either of them could react, Slade was off and running towards Robin and Lyllandra!

Lyllandra could not see anything that was going on and she did not know that Slade was on a bee line course for her with no one to stop him. Robin had his back to the other group so he did not notice Slade until it was almost too late. Fortunately Cyborg regained his senses fast enough to shout out a warning. Robin turned just in time to leap in front of Slade. They erupted into a fierce battle. Both of them had their own reasons for wanting Lyllandra dead and only one of them was capable of doing it. And intent on it.

Cyborg rushed after Robin and Slade but Starfire called to him. "Cyborg no! We must dispose of the ring. If we send Lyllandra home she will no longer be in danger!" She focused again on the ring and summoning all the strength she had left, she sent one blazing Starbolt out towards the trinket. There was a bright green explosion where the blast impacted but when the smoke cleared, the ring was still lying there completely undamaged!

"Oh no!" Starfire cried. "My Starbolts were unsuccessful! What will we do now?"

"I don't know Star." Cyborg shrugged. Of all the information the book had given him, that was the one piece of information it didn't have.

While all this was going on, Raven had fallen unconscious in Beast Boys arms after Slade had broken through her prison but she opened her eyes with a start and sat straight up.

"Shhhhh." Beast Boy hushed her. "You're alright. You just spent too much energy. You need to rest."

"No." Raven insisted on sitting up. "The ring. I have to destroy the ring."

"Starfire and Cyborg are working on that now. I'm sure they'll be able to…"

"No I have to do it…I think." Propping herself up on Beast Boy's shoulder, she stood up and walked to where Cyborg and Starfire were contemplating the problem. She could hear Robin and Slade fighting across the room. "Go help Robin, Beast Boy." At Beast Boy's look. "Go I'll be fine." He looked at her for one more moment and then, turning himself into a Rhinoceros he ran to help Robin battle Slade.

Cyborg and Starfire fell silent as Raven approached the ring. She had heard about the spell to create this ring. The ring was made of light because light was a very hard thing to destroy. But light, like any other entity in this universe, had an opposite. Something to keep the balance. And light's natural opposite was of course darkness. The one thing that could cancel it out. And on the whole planet, there existed not one person who embraced true darkness more than Raven. She focused on the ring, her eyes began to glow black and she began to chant.

The next several things happened almost at once. Beast Boy had just reached within helping distance of Robin and Slade when Lyllandra suddenly leapt in front of him. He had to pull back hard and fast to keep from running into her and goring her. The sudden change in direction sent him hurtling on a collision course for Robin! He hit the Boy Wonder and they both went flying into the far wall, Beast Boy's rhinoceros bulk pinning Robin against the wall, unable to move.

This left Slade free to reach Lyllandra, which he did a second later. She could do nothing to stop him, she could only watch helplessly as he ran towards her. She couldn't hear Starfire's screams as Slade reached out with his right hand. Hidden in his sleeve was a blade. It took only seconds but it seemed an eternity to Lyllandra. She saw that the blade was short but deadly sharp. She saw the way the lights gleamed off the polished base the closer it got to her. She could not hear Robin's cries as he saw the knife. She could see him out of corner of her eye trying frantically to get up from under a still brained Beast Boy. He faced away from her yelling, she supposed to Starfire and Cyborg to help her but she knew help was too late. She knew she was done for but her face remained blank, even as she felt the knife rip her flesh and slice its way into her chest.

She saw Robin free himself but stop dead when he saw he was too late. She saw the anguished look on his face and even though she couldn't say it out loud, she could swear he heard it anyway.

"I love you."

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

"Auuuugghh!" Lyllandra's yell dissipated as she sat up, her heart thundering in her chest. She could not see where she was. She only knew she was on something soft and it was really dark. She imagined that she had fallen unconscious and the others had brought her back to the tower after defeating…Slade! Her hand immediately flew up to the wound in her chest but…there was no wound there! Trying to slow her ragged breathing, she slowly looked down to where Slade had stabbed her. As she lowered her head, her hair fell in her face and she had to brush it behind her ears to keep it out of the way. She poked the area where the wound should have been but there was no pain and, when she pulled down the neck of her dress, no wound either.

"What the hell?" She turned and leapt out of bed, forgetting for a moment that her muscles were very unhappy with her. They yelled at her very loudly and she winced, slowing her gait to the door. She stood in front of it, waiting for it to open but nothing happened. She reached out to touch the door and found, a doorknob?

"What the HELL?" Her heart began beating hard again as she grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it to the left. She pulled back the door and it came open with

a quiet squeak. Just like the door to her own room in her own world used to do.

"Oh my God." She walked out into the hallway and down it until she came out to her mother's spacious art deco style living room. She stood at its entrance unbelieving. The covered sofa, the coffee table with the cleverly disguised coasters underneath the short leg, the memory chest. Everything was exactly how she'd left it more than a week ago.

She was home.


	11. Chapter 11

14

Chapter 11

Revelations

"I…I'm home." Lyllandra whispered out loud as she stood in the hallway between the living room and her own room. She lifted her foot to take a step into the living room and then suddenly remembered that she had control of her own body again. She flexed her hands open and closed and took a few steps in place. Her limbs were once again obeying her. She heaved a sigh of relief. However she had ended up back home, she was grateful that the effect of the toxin seemed to not have followed her to her own world. She didn't want to ever feel anything like that again. She felt a moment of panic and pain as she remembered what she had done to her friends but forced it aside for now. She couldn't hurt them anymore and she needed to find out what was going on. She stepped into the living room and walked over to the couch. She stared at it for a long moment then gingerly sat in it. It certainly felt real. She looked around her, hardly able to believe she was actually back in her own world. "But how?" She whispered again, not sure why she was trying to keep quiet. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read just after 11:00 AM. Her mother would be at work.

Her mother.

How had she been faring the whole time while Lyllandra had been missing? Suddenly, Lyllandra felt a real fear of the time when her mother would come home. How would she explain herself? Would her mother even believe her? She found herself looking at the clock again. She frowned.

"But it was evening time back at Slade's hideout." Had a whole night and morning passed between the times that she left the Titan's world and was thrown back in her own?

Still frowning, Lyllandra stood up and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself. She still had all her hair, she was thin and pretty, she was still wearing the same dress she had bought with Starfire…and she had no wound from Slade's blade.

"Something's not right." She murmured as she softly touched the area on her chest where she had felt the blade pierce her flesh. Slade had stabbed her. That she was more than sure of. And the place where he had stabbed her was sure to mean death. So why was there no wound? And why was she still cancer free?

"Am I dead?" She said suddenly. "Did Slade kill me and that's why I ended up back here?" Lyllandra had seen and experienced enough over the last few days to leave her mind open to almost any possibility but even that seemed too far a stretch. Not only could she still feel her heart beating soundly in her chest but she seriously doubted that heaven was her mother's country art deco house.

"Hmph. Maybe I'm in hell." She said trying to lighten her mood but it didn't work. "Hey." She snapped at her reflection. "You're home, you're healthy and you're out of the reach of Slade's influence. You're no longer any danger to your friends. This is the best possible thing that could have happened right?" What she said to herself made sense but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong here.

Lyllandra walked back into the living room and noticed the memory chest in its usual spot along the far wall. She kneeled in front of it and opened it. The album that had started this whole mess was lying serenely on top of the other items. Suddenly feeling hopeful, Lyllandra grabbed the album and opened it immediately to the picture of her sixth birthday party. She looked at her father and most intently at his right hand.

But the ring was not there!

"What the..?" She was stunned and the hopeful feeling she'd had sunk. She'd been so sure for a moment that if she'd opened the book, the ring would still be there and she would be transported back to the Titan's world. Suddenly thinking hard, she looked at her own right middle finger and saw that there was no longer a dark mark encircling it's base. A wave of disappointment washed over her and she dropped the album to the floor, no longer caring about breaking it. She sat back on her rear on the floor and held her head in her hands. Her mind was spinning.

"Who am I kidding anyway?" She thought miserably. "The Titan's are much better of without me as a friend. I tried to kill them for crying out loud!" But she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to go back. Even after what she'd done, even though she knew that she and Robin would never be together after what Slade had pulled on them, even though she was home and safe in her own world. Her brain tried to make her understand that she could forget about Robin and the others. The last few days had been nothing but a bad dream and now she was safe in her own, rational world. What was more, she was healthy and could go back to college and become a famous author as had always been her dream before getting sick. It was the best possible circumstances. The Titans didn't need her around. They could handle Slade by themselves. She could not help them. She'd only ever hurt them. Why did she think they would ever forgive her for what she'd done anyway?

"None of that matters anymore." She said suddenly not intending to speak.

She looked up, surprised at the sense of certainty that overcame her. She did not know anywhere near even half the answers that she needed but nevertheless she was all at once sure that she would have died anyway, and sooner rather than later, if she hadn't been transported to the Titan's world. She was sure now more than ever that her feelings for Robin were her own and not one of Slade's tricks. She was also one hundred percent sure that she'd been sent to the Titan's for a reason. One infinitely more important than falling in love with their leader. She suddenly had the idea that Slade, by choosing her, had unwittingly brought about his own downfall.

She stood up and shook her head clear. She had no clue where any of this was coming from but she could not and would not ignore her feelings. Her intuition had served her too well in the past and thanks to it, she'd never been so sure of anything in her life. She looked around her mother's living room and with a mixed sense of sadness and excitement realized that as a result of the crazy happenings of the last few days, she no longer belonged in this world. She had to go back.

But how?

* * *

Robin had managed to wrench himself loose from rhinoceros Beast Boy just in time to see Slade leap towards Lyllandra and stab her in the chest with a hidden blade. He'd screamed at Starfire and Cyborg to help Lyllandra but he'd known it was too late. Lyllandra had just looked at him with that calm, zombie look as the blade pierced her flesh and drove her backwards. He'd opened his mouth to yell when he heard Raven's last chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly both she and Lyllandra were enveloped in a black light so blinding that Robin had had to stop and shield his eyes. He could hear Slade yelling in fear and shock. When the light dissipated and he was able to see again, Robin looked to Lyllandra, who was no longer there! He spun around in a 360 but could not see her anywhere. He looked back to Raven who had once again fallen unconscious from over exertion of her powers.

Robin heard Slade begin to laugh and he turned around to face him. He saw Slade kneeling on the ground, the now blood-covered knife having fallen to the ground in front of him. Slade's laughter was a mixture of mind numbing frustration and amusement at how things had gone. The Titans had managed to send the girl back home but not without a final goodbye present from him. They'd wanted to save her life but he'd been too quick and, in her own world or not, she would die from the wound he'd given her. So if things had not gone exactly how he'd wanted them to go, at least he had that satisfaction.

Robin knew why Slade was laughing and he felt his blood boil dangerously under his skin. He'd killed Lyllandra. At the last moment before Raven had been able to save her, Slade had killed her.

"Not like this." Robin growled low in anguish. "It shouldn't have been like this." He could feel the grief raging within him and without another thought, he leapt at Slade, intending to rip his black heart right from his chest.

Slade had taken a beating both from Robin and from the prison of Raven's black power. He could hear his former apprentice coming for him now but he had no intention of fighting him. He would not let Robin take his revenge now and alleviate the sense of guilt Slade knew he had for not protecting the girl. He would let Robin revel in his black hate for now and perhaps one day, when that hate had consumed everything that he was, Slade would make his reappearance. He knew it would take a while but he knew it would eventually happen. And if there was one thing Slade had in spades, was patience.

He turned towards Robin still running at him. "We'll finish this another time Robin. I'll leave the knife as a little souvenir for you." And before Robin could react, in a flash of smoke, Slade was gone.

Robin skidded to a halt. "No." He said in disbelief. Slade could not have gotten away from him again! "NO! Dammit!" He yelled to an oblivious ceiling. He lowered his head in defeat and saw the knife still on the ground. He gingerly picked it up and saw the blood that dulled the once gleaming blade. Lyllandra's blood.

"This cannot be!" Starfire said suddenly behind him causing him to jump and almost hit her. She recoiled and he saw that she was staring at the knife in his hands and crying. "Slade cannot have killed Lyllandra! It just cannot be!" She was yelling by the end.

"But it is Star." Robin said more calmly than he felt. "You saw him stab her. It was just as Raven said the last of her chant. She tried her best but she wasn't fast enough. None of us were."

"But Robin…" Star wanted to tell Robin that she wasn't just saying that because she was upset. She was very upset over what had happened but she did not know how to convey to her friend that she did not believe Lyllandra was dead. She was, in fact, sure that Lyllandra was alive but she was once more trapped by her inability to grasp the finer nuances of the English language. She yelled in frustration and grabbed the knife from Robin's hands.

"This is not right!" She yelled at him. "Slade did not kill Lyllandra! It could not have happened that way!"

Robin saw how distraught Starfire was but he was wrong about the reasons. He saw what had happened with his own eyes. Slade had killed Lyllandra…and Robin was going to make him pay.

"I'm going to find him." Robin said suddenly.

"What?" Starfire asked confused.

"I'm going to find Slade, and I'm going to make him pay for what he did to her!"

"Dude maybe we should go back to the tower and think this over." Beast Boy said from where he had recovered and had run to Raven. He was carrying her as he walked over to Robin and Starfire. There were tears in his eyes too as he mourned the loss of his friend. "None of us are in any shape to go after Slade right now. Especially you after taking that beating from Lyl…Dude I'm sorry." Beast Boy turned away at the look on Robin's face.

"What's there to think about! Slade killed her and I'm going to make him pay! It's as simple as that!" Robin yelled. Starfire looked at Robin fiercely and with a yell of frustration,

"She is not dead dammit!" She screamed and immediately clapped a hand to her mouth as the other Titans looked at her shocked. Beast Boy was so shocked to hear a profanity come out of gentle Starfire that he almost dropped Raven and would have if Cyborg hadn't arrived just then to take her.

"Starfire?" Robin wasn't sure what he was asking but Starfire wasn't finished with him.

"Robin you are such a…such a….Clorbag Varblernelk!" She yelled. "You are so busy listening to Slade and his lies that you are unwilling to listen to anyone else! Even when the answers you seek are right in front of your face!"

"Star." Robin was beyond stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"You are so serious and logical!" Starfire yelled these words at him like they were mortal sins. "You refuse to listen to your heart and what it tells you. Even when you finally did start to listen, when you realized that what you felt for Lyllandra was more than you could hide, at the first test you turned tail and ran from those feelings and you betrayed the trust of the one person who shared those feelings with you! You chose to listen to Slade rather than listen to your own heart and now when it is most important all you can think about is what Slade did and you will not listen to me! And that makes you the biggest Clorbag Varblernelk I have ever known!" Starfire was breathing heavily and tears coursed down her cheeks but they were tears of fear and frustration more than anything. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked on in pure shock. No one said anything until the meaning of Starfire's words finally sank into Robin's head.

"You…don't think she's dead, do you Starfire?" He asked quietly, he didn't really believe Starfire knew any such thing but he did not want to provoke anymore of her wrath.

Starfire's face lit up. "Yes that is it exactly! Lyllandra is not dead!"

"But that's not possible." Beast Boy spoke up. "We all saw Slade stab her. Anyone would die from a wound like that."

"I cannot tell you how I know." Starfire struggled to find the words. "All I know

is that I know."

"That's a really nice sentiment Starfire," Robin as calmly as possible. "And I know it's better to think of her as alive but…" He stopped when Starfire's eyes began to glow green.

"Why will you not trust me?" She asked, her expression turning sad. "I can feel that I am right. And if you would just forget your mind and listen, really listen to your heart then you would feel it too."

"But…"

"Hold up y'all." Cyborg said quickly giving Raven back to Beast Boy and opening the ancient looking book. He scanned through the pages for several seconds then with a loud, "I knew it! I knew I saw this right before." He looked up at the others and

actually smiled!

"I didn't get a chance to tell you guys about the other spell I found. It wasn't too far away from the spell about the ring and I'm sure Slade used it on you and Lyllandra." He looked at Robin when he said this.

"Another spell? But wouldn't I have known if I was under a spell?" Robin asked confused.

"You know something? Starfire is right man." Cyborg said exasperated. "You are too dang logical sometimes. This is magic remember?" He continued. "Slade said he had given you and Lyllandra the dreams of each other and the forest right? But the more I thought about it the more I realized that it wasn't possible. No matter what spell Slade used he couldn't enter your minds and 'make' you dream anything. No spell exists that can give someone a specific dream. If Raven wasn't so exhausted over there I know she'd have my back on that one." A sudden groan issued from Raven's prone form in Beast Boy's arms.

"Beautiful." Cyborg smiled. "As if on cue."

Raven groaned again and sat up slowly with Beast Boy's support. She opened her eyes and saw her friends standing around her. She also noticed the one friend who was missing.

"Lyllandra! Did I do it? Did she make it?"

"No." Came from Robin

"Yes." Came from Starfire. Raven looked very confusedly at Beast Boy who just shook his head.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what the hell they're talking about."

"I think she did make it." Cyborg said sternly at Robin. "And now that Raven's awake I can explain why." Without another word he knelt down beside Raven and showed her the page in the ancient book that had garnered his attention so. Raven read the spell and she began to smile.

"That explains a lot Cyborg." She said finally. She looked at Robin. "Robin, do you feel that Lyllandra is dead?"

Robin sighed in frustration. "Yes Raven. I saw Slade stab her. I saw the blood. It's still on the knife here! There's no way she could have survived that!"

"I'm not asking you what you saw." Raven said calmly. "I'm asking you if you really feel that she's dead."

Robin sighed uncomfortably. The others were looking at him expectantly and that was bothering him. He wasn't exactly comfortable expressing himself at the best of times and it was even harder knowing that everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer. But he knew, as Cyborg did, that when Raven reacted to something or asked a question like that, you listened. So he gave in and, well aware of how foolish he must look but trying to ignore that, he closed his eyes and focused the way that Raven had shown him when teaching him to meditate. He tried to block everything around him out. He tried to focus entirely on Lyllandra. It was hard at first because he kept seeing her reeling backward, Slade's knife sticking like a spire from her chest and his heart hurt terribly at that image. But he forced his mind open and brought a clear picture into focus.

Lyllandra stood before him, her blue dress hugging her figure like it was made especially for her. Her copper hair falling into those incredibly huge brown eyes that were lit up like a 1000 watt bulb. Lit up just like her smile when she had taken his hand back at the Titanium Tower.

The picture complete in his mind, he beat back the pain in his heart and made himself think about her actually being alive.

"Is it really possible?" He thought simultaneously shunning and embracing the bud of hope that appeared in his heart. "Lyllandra, are you alive?"

"Robin?" Her voice came suddenly and from nowhere.

"Lyllandra?" Robin opened his eyes and turned a full 360 looking for her. Her voice had been so clear he almost expected to see her standing right behind him. But there was no one there except the other Titans. He looked at Raven but she was propped up against Beast Boy with a very tired smile on her face.

"Raven what was that?" Robin asked tensely. Starfire and Beast Boy looked warily at their leader and at Raven but Cyborg's expression was one of someone who was totally in the loop.

"It's the spell Robin." Raven said with half open eyes. "The spell connected you."

"What do you mean?"

"Alright times up." Came from Beast Boy where he still propped an almost asleep Raven. "No more revelations until we get back to the tower and Raven gets some rest. She's exhausted from trying to keep Slade still and breaking that stupid ring." Robin wanted to say something but he saw the look in Beast Boy's eyes and remembered them holding hands on the couch. Beast Boy was concerned about the one he loved. Just like Robin.

"It's okay Rob." Cyborg cut in. "I think I can explain what Raven meant while she sleeps it off back home."

"Yeah Okay. We'll head back to the tower so Raven can rest but then we're going to figure this out once and for all." The other Titans nodded and headed out the door they had all entered, Beast Boy holding Raven in lead. Robin made to follow Cyborg but stopped when he noticed Starfire was not following. She was standing still and silent in the same place since her outburst.

"Starfire. Are you okay?"

She did not answer him. She was looking at the floor and twiddling her thumbs. Robin recognized these actions as something she did when she was feeling nervous or ashamed. Knowing his best friend as well as he did, he suspected it was both.

"Starfire it's okay." He said reassuringly. "We were both upset and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You don't have to worry about what you said. Although I was really surprised to hear it from you. You're not usually so…"

"Forceful?" Starfire replied quietly. She did look up at Robin then and he could see in her eyes that while she was ashamed about her actions, she was not nervous at all. In fact, she still looked irritated with him.

"Star…"

"I wish I could make you understand." She said with a hint of frustration and forlornness in her voice. "I wish I knew what to say to make all of you understand but I do not have the words. It is very frustrating."

"Hey." Robin stepped up to her and gave her a hug. He wanted to be comforting to his friend but his mind rebelled and he was suddenly remembering how it felt when he was holding Lyllandra after he'd saved her from falling over the side of the Titanium Tower. He let go of Starfire quickly and looked away from her. Fortunately for him, she was very focused on her inability to communicate what was bothering her so she did not notice his slip.

"I have been feeling things lately Robin. Certainties that have no reason. It is like…it is like I am being...um..." She searched for the word.

"Guided?"

"Yes! That is it! It feels like I am being guided to some purpose but I do not know by whom or to where."

"Well I think we've all felt that way at one time or another Star. Like there's some higher purpose guiding our every move." Robin ventured now that he was successfully able to drive the smell of Lyllandra's hair from his mind.

Starfire just looked at him. "No, that is what humans call fate is it not? This is different. It seems a little more….focused."

Robin might have asked her more about it but just then a beep on their communicators told them that Cyborg wanted to know what in the bloody blue blazes was keeping them so long. They dashed off for the surface.

* * *

Lyllandra had been sitting on her couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. She was thinking hard, racking her brain for any ideas how to get back to Robin and the others when suddenly she heard Robin's voice! And it sounded as if it was coming from right behind her!

She whirled around. "Robin?" But there was no one there. Lyllandra stood up feeling somewhat shaky. She hadn't been hearing things. She had heard Robin's voice loud and clear and he was asking if she was still alive!

"Yes I am!" She called out. "I don't know how but I am alive and okay! Robin are you there?" There was no answer. Lyllandra turned a full 360 still expecting him to be standing in the room with her. The voice had been so clear! But only empty space was there for her to see.

"Oh what is going on?"

* * *

The Teen Titans had made it back to their tower and had congregated on the large half moon couch. Two were missing since Beast Boy had taken Raven to her room to sleep. He had threatened the others that he would turn into a skunk and fill the tower with 'Eau De Beast Boy' if they started without him so Robin, Starfire and Cyborg sat on the couch waiting for their changeling friend, saying nothing.

Cyborg was thinking of the best way to explain all that he was sure was going on. Starfire was lost in thought searching her feelings for an explanation as to the strange notion that she and the others were being guided towards some as yet unknown end. Robin was, of course, thinking about Lyllandra. He knew he'd heard her voice back in Slade's hideout. That and what Raven had said made him more sure than ever that Lyllandra was in fact alive. He'd felt so relieved he thought his heart would burst from the intensity of the feeling. But his more logical mind had now taken control again and he wondered if she had indeed made it back to her own world. If she was alive, was she still hurt badly? How much time did he have to bring her back? Would she even want to come back after how he treated her? And the million dollar question. Was there even any way to bring her back?

His thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy coming back out into the common room. He asked, "How is she doing Beast Boy?"

"I think she'll be alright. She's just exhausted. Took a lot out of her breaking the ring and keeping that bastard Slade still." Beast Boy replied darkly. He had laid Raven onto her bed and she had come awake. She tried to get up saying that she needed to help Robin understand the truth but Beast Boy had gently pressed her back onto the bed and after she had conceded to his threat to turn into a giant snake and tie her down until she did fall asleep, he had kissed her on the forehead and left her to rest. Now he took up a spot beside Starfire and waved his hand at Cyborg, letting him know that he could now begin.

"Alright." Cyborg said addressing everyone but looking at Robin. "First things first. We know now how Slade got Lyllandra here and what he wanted her for."

"Yeah he wanted us to fall in love so he could take her, turn her against me and make me kill her." Robin muttered.

"Yeah that's right. And it almost worked. But did anyone ever wonder why Lyllandra? I mean, of all the girls in all the worlds or parallel dimensions or whatever, why did he pick her?"

"Especially if she was going to die in her own world anyway." Robin interjected. The others looked at him in shock and he realized that he hadn't gotten a chance to tell any of them the horrible secret that Slade had told him. He quickly told them how Lyllandra had been suffering from a deadly form of cancer in her own world and how she was close to dying when Slade transported her there through the spell.

"Dude!" Beast Boy gasped. "That explains a lot doesn't it? But are you sure you can believe what Slade said?"

"Just this one time," A hushed voice came from the hallway. "You can believe Slade. Lyllandra told me all about it before we met you downtown the first time."

"Awwww Raven!" Beast boy leapt up and ran to her. "You promised. Don't think I won't make good on my threat."

"I'm fine. I have to be a part of this. It's too important." Raven looked at Beast Boy intensely and reassuringly. Beast Boy sighed in defeat and helped her to the couch.

"So Lyllandra was dying and that was the secret she felt she had to hide from us." Starfire mused. "I can understand that."

"Yeah so back to the original question, why Lyllandra? The answer? I don't think even Slade knows. I don't think Slade really had a choice in the matter. I'm sure he likes to think he did but I think it was the spell that chose Lyllandra."

"The first spell right Cyborg?" Raven asked from where she was sitting on the couch beside Beast Boy, her head on his shoulder. She still looked very tired but she was determined to finish this with the others.

"Yes what was the other spell you said Slade cast on Robin and Lyllandra?" Starfire asked getting interested.

"You're gonna love this. Slade started all this crap by getting a hold of a couple of really strong spells. The second spell we all know about but the first spell was the one that caused yours and Lyllandra's dreams Robin."

"But I thought you said Slade couldn't cause us to dream anything?" Robin asked.

"I said he couldn't cause you to dream anything 'specific'." Cyborg corrected him. "But even so, the spell was not meant to cause you guys to dream. All it was meant to do, was connect you."

"Connect them how?" Came from Beast Boy.

"Slade wanted to make you fall in love so that he could hurt you. So he started with this spell to connect your two minds. It wasn't a guarantee that you would fall for her, I mean, you could have had some truly surreal dream that you were playing tennis against each other in a field of daises while it rained champagne or something stupid like that but he was willing to bet it would connect you enough for what he wanted. So he casts the spell and for whatever reason that we don't know yet the spell chooses Lyllandra and you two started dreaming about each other. Why? You were in two different worlds and couldn't find each other. So the only avenue to meet was in your dreams."

Robin looked like he wanted to argue but Cyborg continued before he could. "But that's where Slade's hand in that ended until he cast the spell that brought Lyllandra here. He just sat back and watched Robin from his little hidey holes around the city. He watched you start to behave very differently (and you were behaving differently man, all black circles under your eyes and even more quiet and broody than usual) and figured that his little trick was working. You were obviously being affected by the connection you were sharing with your 'mystery girl'. So he waits a few weeks and then one day decides it's time for you to meet. So he calls Lyllandra here, cures her cancer and sends her to us with no memory of what happened. All she knows is that she's been having funky dreams and you my man fit her heart's description to a tee." Cyborg smiled at Robin. "And you, recognizing her from the eyes in your dream, start feeling everything awake that you did asleep."

"So that means…" Starfire began.

"Slade may have made it so they'd dream about each other, but Robin and Lyllandra fell in love all on their own." Raven finished and looked at Robin, as did the others.

"It also means that Starfire was right." Cyborg added. "Lyllandra can't be dead because the connection still exists between you. That's the only way you could have heard her. You two are still connected by the spell. As long as you can feel her Rob, she ain't dead." He looked at Raven for confirmation that he was right and she nodded and smiled weakly.

Robin sat stunned as this new information sunk in. Everything Cyborg had said made perfect sense. His feelings were his own. Just like his friends had said. Suddenly he wished Starfire had saved her outburst until now. Now he felt like he really deserved it. No matter how many times Slade had played him, no matter how many times he vowed it would never happen again; it always did. He always played right into Slade's hands. Except this time he'd taken Lyllandra with him.

"At least she's still alive." Robin muttered to himself. Starfire had been right. Robin looked at her. "Star you said that you felt like there was someone or something else involved here right? Something that's been making you feel differently?"

"Yes. It is as if there is a small voice in the back of my mind that tells me when something is right or when it is wrong."

"You mean like intuition?" Raven sat up suddenly and was looking tense.

"More than that. I have had the intuition before. But this feels…intelligent." Starfire pondered her words. "Oh I can not get the words right!"

"It's alright Starfire. I think I understand." Raven didn't just look like she understood. She looked downright worried. "I was afraid this might happen."

"You mean things are gonna get worse?" Beast Boy yelped.

"They could very well yes." Raven answered soberly. "You see, the spells Slade cast came from very old and ancient book of magic. I don't know how he got a copy of it because the spells are extremely rare and hard to find. And that's for a good reason. You can't just cast one of those spells and walk away from it." She sighed as she looked for a way to explain it properly. "There are forces in this universe. Ones that keep the balance. It works along the same lines as how I was able to destroy the ring when it was made of light and my power comes from darkness. When someone like Slade tries to use a spell as powerful as the one that connected Robin and Lyllandra across two dimensions, the natural way is disrupted. These forces kick in to restore the balance. They guide the ones involved to an end that will restore balance to the universe."

"Well that's all fine and good my young Jedi but does that mean that we'll automatically win because defeating Slade will make things right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not necessarily." Raven sounded more worried. "These forces will make things right again. Any way they can. It doesn't matter who suffers as long as balance is restored."

"But I have not felt anything malicious about this presence." Starfire insisted.

"And they may not be malicious. But you may still not like where they're leading you." Raven stated. Turning to Robin she said, "This may be why Lyllandra didn't die when Slade stabbed her. These balance forces are usually subtler. Most people assume it's intuition or in extreme cases, a sixth sense. But this time things are really out of whack. So their presence is more tangible. They have to interfere on a bigger scale because Slade caused too much disruption with his plans."

"Who are 'they' exactly?" Cyborg asked.

"They do not have a name. I learned about them back on Azarath when I was young. They're part of the teachings of most cultures in one way or another."

"I believe I know what you mean." Starfire interrupted. "We had a similar idea back on Tamaran. We called it the 'Clorfkerneck'. The guides. It was the name we used when we had the intuition."

"But why would they stop Lyllandra from being killed then?" Robin asked.

"She obviously has another part to play in all of this." Raven said simply. "She's still needed to complete the cycle."

"So does that mean that Lyllandra may soon be among us again?" Starfire asked happily.

"I don't know how." Robin admitted sadly. Now that he knew the truth he wanted Lyllandra back with him more than anything. Even if she couldn't forgive his actions he had to at least try to apologize. But they couldn't use the same spell to bring her back as Slade had. If Raven was right, casting the spell a second time would put things in even more serious jeopardy.

"Actually." Raven said suddenly, a small smile playing on her face. "I think I may have just the answer you're all looking for." And with seemingly renewed energy, she floated up off the couch and down the hall towards her bedroom. The others looked at each other for a moment and then followed.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Chapter 12

Reunion

Raven floated into her bedroom, not even saying anything when the others ran in seconds behind her. She didn't usually appreciate anyone in her room but this was far too important to even think about such things.

"Cyborg do you still have the book you found in here earlier?" She called back without even looking. She had begun to rifle through the seemingly endless array of old and older books in her possession.

"Uh yeah Rae here it is." Cyborg stepped forward and held the book out.

"Keep it for a minute." Raven replied. She grunted in frustration as the book she was looking for seemed to be hiding. She thought for a moment then with a small "Ah ha" floated past her now confused friends to a small table beside her bed. She opened a small drawer at the bottom of the table and revealed a notebook with several pages that had come loose. The notebook looked ancient and ready to fall apart and Raven handled the pages with extreme care. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began scanning the book. The others looked on with bated breath for what seemed like forever. Robin began to lose patience.

"Um Raven, what is it exactly that you're looking for?"

She simply shushed him and kept reading. After another ten minutes, Robin was once again ready to ask her if she'd found anything when she suddenly looked up with an expression as close to beaming as Raven ever has or ever will get.

"Um…." She paused for a moment as if looking for the right thing to say. Then in a deadpanned voice said, "Eureka."

The other Titans looked on confused and Beast Boy laughed at his girl's attempt at being excited.

"So you've found it?" Robin asked impatiently.

"I believe so. May I see the book you're holding Cyborg?" Cyborg handed Raven the book and she opened it to the page of the spell which Slade had used to bring Lyllandra to this world. She looked back and forth between the spell and whatever she had found in the old notebook, nodding and muttering to herself.

"Raven." Robin's tone was close to threatening.

"Okay I think I have it. Listen." She took one last look between the two books and addressed her friends. "I had to take a look at this notebook because it contains all the information I'd collected about the forces of balance during my studies with the monks on Azarath."

"You wrote that book?" Cyborg asked looking unbelievingly at the ancient, yellow pages. "That thing looks so old it's ready to fall apart. And my one eye may still be human but I know I don't need glasses. You aren't as old as that book looks."

Raven just smiled.

"Are you?" Robin asked wide eyed.

"Let's just say there are a lot more things that you don't know about my past and…" She glanced at Beast Boy. "There are a lot of things you're just better off not knowing."

"That's okay." Beast Boy smiled slyly. "I have always been attracted to older women." Cyborg punched him in the arm laughing and even Robin smiled before getting serious again.

"Okay guys that's enough. Raven can you bring Lyllandra back here or not?"

"I think I can Robin but I'm going to need your help." Raven looked at him seriously.

"Whatever I need to do." Robin was unhesitant.

"Okay then I'll explain. You all should understand how light versus darkness has been translated into good versus evil in most cultures right?" They nodded. "But that's not necessarily the case. Just because the magic is dark does not make it evil."

"Just like you Raven." Starfire pointed out.

Raven normally would have shot Starfire a dirty look but she was just happy that everyone seemed to be following what she was saying.. "Yes Starfire I suppose you're right. You see, magic spells on their own are not good or evil. There are those spells that have the potential to be destructive or deadly but they have no affiliation or preference either way. It's the person using them that determines if they will be truly evil. The spell that Slade used to connect Robin and Lyllandra is not an evil spell. It's just extremely old magic that can have disastrous consequences. Connecting two people's minds, especially when those two people are an extremely long distance apart can cause problems. If one person is mentally unstable or has evil thoughts, that problem can be passed from one to the other. Slade's purpose in connecting Robin and Lyllandra was to hurt Robin. He figured that based on what he read, the spell would warp the both of you to such a degree that he would be able to cause your minds intense pain. He wanted you to be in the kind of love that is blind and misleading. But that's where his plan backfired." Raven paused to take a breath and continued. "Slade's evil purpose caused a reaction. I think that's why the spell chose Lyllandra. Robin," She focused on her leader. "The love you feel for Lyllandra is not a blind one. It is intense and it may feel like it's not your choice and I know this is going to sound really corny, but the spell chose Lyllandra because it knew you two were right for each other. The fact that Lyllandra was suffering from cancer was inconsequential, in fact, we should thank Slade in a way because if he hadn't started all this crap in the first place, Lyllandra would have died in her own world, likely sooner rather than later and you never would have known she existed."

"So then is this fate?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"I don't believe in fate." Raven and Robin said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They both had their reasons.

"It's not fate." Raven said. "It's as I said before. Slade cast these spells without any thought to the consequences. But you can't disrupt time and space like that and walk away from it. The disruption he caused was apparently large enough to cause an intervention of sorts. Ever since, these powers have been manipulating things to try and restore things to normal. I think based on what we've seen so far, Lyllandra and Robin have the power to stop Slade and set things right. Don't ask me how because I have no idea. But that has to be the reason why Lyllandra is still alive even after Slade's attack on her. I think Slade's whole goal was to hurt Robin so much that he would lose himself. I'm willing to bet that he wanted Robin to think that Lyllandra's death was his own fault so that he'd grow dark and bitter. Then one day Slade would return and he could finally have his apprentice back."

"That makes a really frightening sort of sense Raven but," Robin said. "this doesn't tell us how to get Lyllandra back."

"I'm getting to that. I believe that Lyllandra really is needed to set things straight so I think it is entirely possible to get her back in this world again."

"Then why were we able to send her back in the first place?" Beast Boy piped up. "If she's needed here so badly then why let her leave?"

"I've been thinking about that myself actually." Robin broke in. "If Slade didn't know that we could break the ring and send Lyllandra home then he may not know how strong the connection between us really is. He probably doesn't know anything about these forces of balance you keep talking about either. If he did, he never would have cast the spells in the first place. See, I think Slade really believes Lyllandra is dead. Of course he would because I believed she was dead until I heard her. He believes his plan worked to an extent. He wanted to cause me pain and guilt and believe me, when I thought he'd killed Lyllandra just as she would have been safe, that's exactly what I felt." He was silent for a moment, thinking. "But now we know she's alive. So now we have the advantage." He looked at Raven who nodded.

"I believe that's pretty much the point Robin." She said. "I think it's a bad idea to try and guess what the powers are trying to do but I think it's pretty obvious at this point that we have to get Lyllandra back here and we have keep it secret from Slade until we're ready to make our move."

"Then are we finally to hear how Lyllandra will return to our world?" Starfire asked, sounding impatient.

"Alright." Raven stood up and motioned Robin to stand beside her. He did as he was told and she said to him. "This is going to sound like something out of a bad soap opera but it's very serious and I need you to concentrate on what I'm saying and I need you to answer truthfully okay?" Robin nodded.

"Do you love Lyllandra?" Raven asked in a most serious tone.

"Huh?" Robin's eyes opened wide as he became all to suddenly aware of his friends all watching.

"You heard me. This is no time to act like some embarrassed little teenager. Do you love Lyllandra?"

"Yes. More than anything." He answered this time without hesitation. He noticed that Raven had closed her eyes and begun chanting in a strange tone and in words he'd never heard when he answered and almost instantly he was surrounded by a black light and before anyone else in the room could react, Robin was gone!

* * *

Lyllandra had started to pace around the living room. She couldn't think any harder than she already was and she couldn't sit still any longer. She was full of nervous energy but even the pacing was starting to hurt her head.

"I know I heard his voice." She said aloud to herself yet again. "I am not going crazy. I know I heard him! But if he's not here then how is that even possible? Unless…." She stopped dead in front of the memory chest as the idea suddenly hit her. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh how could I be so stupid! I'd just finished becoming friends with someone who was empathic, she's probably telepathic too! When I heard Robin he must have been contacting me using telepathy with help from Raven!"

"Well you're half right." Robin's voice suddenly sounded in her ear again. But this time Lyllandra realized she could hear it more in her head than from anywhere in the room.

"Robin! I can hear you!" Her heart flooded with relief. "I'm so glad you're okay…you are okay aren't you? And what about the others are they alright? Is Starfire alright? And what do you mean I'm half right?"

She could hear a slight chuckle. "Easy Lyllandra. I'm alright. But we don't have much time. I need you to listen to me okay?"

Lyllandra nodded before realizing that Robin couldn't see her. She rolled her eyes at herself and answered aloud, "Yes I understand."

"Good. I need you to focus Lyllandra. I need you to think of me. You…" His voice faltered a bit. "You need to want to see me."

Lyllandra didn't answer. She had already closed her eyes and was creating a picture of Robin in her mind's eye. She focused on making the picture clear and could, all at once, hear someone chanting. It sounded like Raven and she was saying words that Lyllandra had never heard before. A strange pulling sensation started in Lyllandra's stomach. Her vision began to blur and she realized that she was now seeing the living room through a shell of black energy! She took one last look at the memory chest and for the last time, Lyllandra disappeared from her mother's spacious country art-deco living room.

When Lyllandra felt that she could open her eyes again, for a moment she was sure she had passed out. She was standing in the middle of a dark and fragrant forest! Just like the one in her dream! The trees rose above her like giant spires. She could not see the tops, nor could she see the sky. The air around her smelled of pine. Strangely enough, it reminded her of the badly scented pine tree cut outs that her father used to hang on the rear view mirror of his car. She saw that she was standing at the base of an extremely large pine that had to be centuries old. Its trunk could probably be measured in metres. Mesmerized, Lyllandra reached out to touch it. She extended her arm but stopped. If she was in the same dream she'd been having for weeks, she shouldn't be able to move at all. She waved her arm about and looked down at her feet. She lifted first one and then the other. There was only one conclusion she could draw from this.

"I'm not dreaming anymore. I'm really here." She said aloud, breaking the absolute silence of the forest.

"Yes you are here. And so am I." Came a voice that she knew was not in her

head. She turned quickly and was face to face with Robin! He came out from in between two large trees and stopped just a few feet away from her.

"Robin! I…but how?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself but I know we have Raven to thank for it." Robin made to take another step towards her but stopped. He seemed unsure of what to say next.

Lyllandra misread his hesitation. "Robin…I'm so…" She could feel tears welling up and tried to swallow them back. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or the others. If you can't forgive me for it then I understand." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and desperately tried to hold her emotions together.

Robin looked at her in shock. "What on earth are you talking about Lyllandra? You did nothing wrong!" He did take a step closer then. "Slade tricked us all. He manipulated you and me from the very beginning! You have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who should be apologizing."

"Why? You did your best to help me. I'm so grateful for that."

"No not that." Robin's face went very red. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I doubted myself and how I felt about you. I thought it was just Slade having his way with me again and I completely turned my back on you and ignored my feelings. I never meant to hurt you Lyllandra."

Lyllandra's tears were falling faster. She swallowed hard and barely managed to whisper, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Robin looked at Lyllandra wide-eyed and then smiled. He closed the distance between them and placed one hand on her shoulder. She was trying desperately to keep from crying and he could feel her shaking with the effort. He lifted her chin so he was looking her in the eyes. She looked at him and managed a smile.

"Wait a second." Her voice was choked but she was smiling. "Something's not right." Before Robin could respond, Lyllandra reached up and with one swift movement, she removed his mask! "Now that's better." She had to stifle a gasp as she finally looked in Robin's eyes. If any doubt had been left in her heart it vanished in the instant she looked into those deep brown eyes. In them she saw everything he'd been hiding. All the love and emotion he hadn't been able to show because of his doubts radiated from his eyes now as he looked at her. It felt almost like he was looking right into her. It was a wonderful feeling that she remembered all too well from her dreams. "Please tell me this isn't actually the dumb dream again." She pleaded to no one.

Robin did not answer. At least not with words. He reached up with his right hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Then he cupped her face in his hands and brought her slowly to him. Lyllandra, knowing what was going to happen and desperately not wanting to wake up this time, leaned up quickly and kissed him! He immediately returned her kiss and she felt his hands leave her face and reach around to her back. He squeezed her tight to him and, if possible, managed to deepen the kiss they shared.

Robin had noted the similarities between his current surroundings and the dream. He didn't know why they had ended up here. He figured it had something to do with 'them' and their interference. But for the first time in his life, he did the smart thing and ignored everything he'd heard about being guided and any notions he had left that his feelings were not his own. He knew his feelings were real now. They were just too damn strong not to be. He loved the woman he held and he wanted to shout it out to the world. But that wasn't his way. So he settled for showing her instead. All in all, a reasonable compromise.

Lyllandra's entire body felt on fire and she threw her arms around Robin's neck. This was not the first time she had been kissed but the feeling of someone's lips on hers had never felt so good and so right. The fact that she didn't know where they were or really what the hell was going on, for the moment, didn't matter. All she could feel was Robin. All she could taste was Robin. All she could smell….was cheap hair gel. But even that only served to intensify the feeling that this was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was in the arms of the man she loved and she was healthy enough to love him back. They could be together for the rest of their lives…or could they?

That little bit of doubt penetrated Lyllandra's otherwise enamoured mind and she reluctantly pulled back from Robin. The first of her senses to kick back in was her sense of smell that told her the odour of pine was gone. The next thing to hit her was her eyesight which told her that they weren't in the forest anymore! They were, in actuality, holding each other in the middle of Raven's room!

Lyllandra felt Robin's arms leave her as he too realized where they were. He stepped back, a completely shocked look on his face that she was sure matched her own. They were indeed back in Raven's room and they were alone. Robin immediately replaced his mask and went to the door, Lyllandra right behind him. The door opened with a hiss just as Lyllandra tripped over one of the books Raven had cast aside during her earlier search. She slammed into Robin's back and caused him to fall over into the hallway. At the last minute he twisted around to grab the doorjamb but missed and landed on his back, Lyllandra landing right on top of him. They both froze for a moment as the impact of what just happened sunk in. Then an amused voice said,

"I'd tell you to get a room but you already had one. Couldn't you at least keep it in there?"

"Honestly! I agreed to give them a moment but that's just taking advantage of my generosity."

Robin and Lyllandra looked up into the highly amused and happy face of their friends. Beast Boy and Raven had made the comments and they were the first to help the flustered couple up. Both Lyllandra and Robin were extremely red-faced at being caught in such a position but they could not disguise their happiness, or their confusion.

"Um…hi guys." Lyllandra waved timidly to her friends. Although Robin held no malice for her earlier actions, she couldn't help but feel really guilty about what had happened and all she had put her friends through.

"Lyllandra. Good to have you back alright." Cyborg said from where he was standing in front of Starfire who seemed to be having a hard time keeping still. Cyborg looked at her and sighed. "Okay Star, go for it."

Lyllandra didn't even have time to ask Cyborg what he meant before being bowled over by an ecstatic Starfire.

"Oh my friend!" She exclaimed, cutting off Lyllandra's air supply for the second time in only three days. "I am so glad you are unharmed and have returned to us! I was so worried that I had harmed you when we fought earlier….oh." She stopped when she saw the expression on Lyllandra's face. "Please do not dwell on what happened earlier. It is over now and we will not allow Slade to harm you again. He will be made to pay for what he has done." She stood up and put her right fist over her heart. "I swear it as the second princess of the planet Tamaran."

Lyllandra couldn't help but smile. It seemed like her friends had forgiven her after all. Everyone shook their heads at Starfire's melodrama but there wasn't a frown in the house. Beast Boy's eyes were positively gleaming from where he stood propping up a now officially exhausted Raven.

"Raven!" Lyllandra exclaimed running to her. "I heard you chanting when I was taken to…wherever that was. It must have taken a lot out of you."

"It wasn't just that." Beast Boy said eyeing Raven darkly. "She's definitely had more than her share of excitement today."

"Raven," Robin said. "You've done an awesome job today and believe me, I owe you more than I could ever repay you," He said as he stood beside Lyllandra and put his arm around her shoulder. "But I'm officially ordering you as the leader of the Teen Titans to go to bed!"

Raven didn't argue. She was too busy snoring lightly from where she had finally given into her exhaustion and fallen asleep on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy sighed and carried her off to bed. When he exited her room a few moments later, the others were waiting for him.

"Okay." Lyllandra spoke first. "So when do I get to know just what the hell is going on? How did I end up back home and how on earth did I end up here again?"

"It's story time again." Cyborg smiled. He took Lyllandra's hand and started towards the common area. "Let's adjourn to the couch while Raven sleeps and Cyborg the smart shall tell you all you need to know."

* * *

Raven slept all that night and well into the morning. The others, though really they should have been sleeping as well, were all too excited and full of adrenaline to even entertain the thought. So they convened on the couch and with everyone contributing, finally everyone was brought up to speed on what had happened up to that point, except for how Raven had gotten Lyllandra back to their world and they were going to have to wait until she woke up to get that story. Lyllandra sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Wow. That's really amazing. I never believed in any of this stuff when I was living in that other world." Lyllandra had, over the last few hours, gone from saying home, to my world, finally to that world. She was not surprised and only mildly concerned that her connection to her old life was disappearing that quickly. "But here it seems anything is possible. I'm glad for that though. It's gotta keep things interesting and it means that we'll have a good chance of finally defeating Slade. Once we figure out how we're going to do that, that is."

"Yeah I have no idea about that one either." Cyborg said as he dipped his hand into one of the bowls of snacks they had grabbed around 3 in the morning.

"If those funky jedi guidy things wanted to show up and give us a sign, I'd be more than happy with that." Beast Boy added.

"If Raven is right I am sure they are still guiding us in their way. We need to just continue with our lives as we normally would given the situation. If we start to second guess ourselves, we run the risk that we may fail." Starfire said wisely. "We must have faith in ourselves and each other. Things will work out."

"You're probably right Star." Robin said. "We know we have the advantage in that Slade still thinks he killed Lyllandra. All we have to do is figure out what role she still has to play in all this and that will reveal to us how to defeat Slade."

"But how do we figure that out?" Beast Boy asked innocently enough but he got glares from everyone there. For all their positive talking, not one of them had any idea.

Lyllandra yawned loudly and looked at the others sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary." Cyborg said looking at some readings on his arm. "I should recharge anyway, we all should."

"You're right. Having at least a nap may help us think more clearly." Robin stood up and took Lyllandra's hand, helping her up as well. The others took the cue and all adjourned to their bedrooms. Robin walked Lyllandra to her door and when the others were out of sight, he grabbed her to him and kissed her deeply. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you and I got everything sorted out."

"Mmmm me too." Lyllandra replied as they finally parted a little bit for air. "It was so frustrating having to rely on a silly dream. I can't help but feel sort of grateful to Slade for that know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. Even though he brought you here to cause pain, it's completely backfiring on him."

"And that will be the sweetest revenge of all." Lyllandra winked at him and slipped into her room.

Robin watched her door close and slowly walked to his own room, fighting the powerful urge that had come over him to grab her and bring her to his room with him. He reached his room, locked the door and sighed. "First things first." He said to himself as he forced his hormones to a reasonable level. "I'll make Slade pay for what he's done to hurt her and then we can be together for the rest of our lives. Or can we?" The thought came unbidden but it would not be ignored. Robin laid down on his bed but he did not sleep.

Neither did Starfire. But for a very different reason. Finally given some time to think on her own, Starfire had not gone to sleep but instead was hugging an overstuffed pillow on her bed trying to call forth the feelings she had gotten before. She tried desperately to hear the small, quiet voices in her head that told her to not worry; Everything was working out the way it should. She had been so sure that once Lyllandra had returned to their world that they would find a way to defeat Slade and Lyllandra could stay with them and Starfire would finally have a permanent shopping buddy. But the feeling of certainty did not come. Instead, came a feeling of foreboding. She felt as if she had missed something. Something important. The feeling was so strong that eventually, she left her bedroom and walked out into the hallway. She stood in front of Lyllandra's door, wanting to knock but not knowing why. She was still deliberating when she was interrupted by Raven coming out of her bedroom, looking very refreshed.

"Star what are you doing?" Raven asked as she stopped beside her friend.

"I…do not know." Starfire admitted looking very confused.

"Um…okay." Raven looked at her friends expression and at the door she was in front of. "Is Lyllandra okay?"

"I believe she is sleeping."

"Then why are you standing in front of her door like this?"

"I…"

"Don't know right? Then let's find out. It's better than standing out here in the hallway." Raven reached up and knocked on Lyllandra's door. There was no answer. "She probably is sleeping. And after what she's been through she'll need the rest. We shouldn't disturb her."

"Alright." Starfire said uncertainly and she let Raven lead her away and out to the common area.

About an hour later, Robin, tired of lying alone thinking doubtful thoughts got up and walked to Lyllandra's door. Telling himself that seeing her would ease his inner Doubting Thomas, he reached out and knocked. There was no answer. "She must still be asleep." He thought to himself. He almost turned away but then decided that he didn't need to wake her. All he needed was to see her and he would feel better. He pressed the button beside her door and it opened automatically for him. He walked into the room but stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Lyllandra was lying on her back in bed but she wasn't alone. There was a ball of bright white light hovering above her and as Robin watched horrified, it turned several different shades of blue and shot right into Lyllandra's chest! Lyllandra, at that moment, opened her eyes and sat up straight. Robin's paralysis broke and he ran to her. She was clutching her chest and gasping for air. Robin grabbed for his communicator. "Titans get to Lyllandra's room now! There's trouble!" He picked Lyllandra up and ran out into the hallway. The others arrived at the same time and he yelled to Cyborg, "Take her to the medibay, I'll be right behind you." To Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven he yelled, "Search Lyllandra's room. Let me know what you find." And he took off down the hall after Cyborg.

Beast Boy, who was still yawning from being woken up said, "What the hell just happened here?" But Raven and Starfire didn't answer. They just looked at each other and Raven said,

"Starfire, maybe we should start listening to your 'intuition'." Starfire just looked shocked and upset. They went into Lyllandra's room and began their search for anything unusual.

Meanwhile in the medibay, Cyborg had run several scans on Lyllandra for over an hour. She had begun to breathe normally again and had calmed down although she was still keeping a hand on her chest as if to keep her heart from bursting out. She and Cyborg listened to Robin's account of what had happened.

"Something went into me?" Lyllandra asked fearfully.

"I don't know what it was, but it was bright and when it entered your body is when you woke up." Robin replied.

"Well I've done some scans and I can't find anything wrong or different about Lyllandra than the last time I scanned her which was only a couple days ago." Cyborg looked at the screens where information about Lyllandra's life signs was being displayed.

"Something happened Cyborg." Robin insisted. "I wasn't seeing things and Lyllandra didn't start having trouble breathing for no reason."

"I know man, I know." Cyborg said in a placating tone. "All I'm saying is that all my instruments here can't find anything."

"Is she okay?" Raven entered the medibay followed by Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Can't we have ever a day without something really weird happening?" Beast Boy complained.

"Not as long as you live here no." Raven deadpanned at him.

"What did you find?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing." Starfire answered. "There was nothing unusual at all in Lyllandra's bedroom. Nothing physical and Raven could not sense any wayward energy."

Lyllandra and the Titans looked at each other, all of them asking the same question silently. Just what the hell was going on? They were about to get their answer and sooner than they thought for just then, the alarms in Titan Tower went off. There was trouble in the city. Lyllandra voiced the question they all had.

"Is it Slade?"

"Let's find out. Raven, give us a head start and then you bring Lyllandra downtown with you. Keep her out of sight! Everyone else with me." And he ran out of the medibay, the others close behind.

Raven turned to Lyllandra and said, "You'd better change. I'll wait for you in the common area and then we can go after the others." She left the room.

Lyllandra leapt off the table and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Even Slade had shown up at the right moment. She knew it was him. She could feel it. Robin wasn't supposed to have seen the orb of light that entered her body but she had managed to fool the others so far into thinking she didn't know what happened in her room. But she knew. She knew everything now. The tiny, quiet voice in her head had told her everything she needed to know. She would go downtown with Raven but she would not stay hidden. No. She and Slade had much to discuss.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Chapter 13

The End

Lyllandra joined Raven in the common area just ten minutes after the others had left. She had changed into a pair of khakis and a t-shirt. Raven just looked at her and she nodded. Raven stood beside her and in a flash of black, they were downtown in an alley way. Raven motioned for Lyllandra to stay hidden behind her and she peered out to see how the others were doing. Lyllandra came up just behind Raven and looked out also. She needed to see what was going on.

What was going on was that Robin and the others had arrived downtown in time to find Slade sitting at an outside table at the same pizza joint Lyllandra and Robin had been enjoying just the other day. The other patrons had fled and he was sitting quietly, savouring a drink someone had left behind.

"Slade." Robin said in disgust. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face after what you did." He didn't need to force himself to be angry with Slade, that came with the territory. But he did need to force himself to look the part of the grieving lover. He hoped the others could be as convincing. Slade couldn't know Lyllandra had survived and was back until they were ready to make their move. Little did he know the move was going to be made without him.

"Well hello Robin." Slade sneered. "I didn't interrupt anything I hope. A memorial service perhaps?"

"Why are you here?" Robin demanded.

"Well you see I was going to let you stew in your own juices for a while and come back when you would have presented more of a challenge. But I admit I have a bit of a weakness where you're concerned Robin. Truth be told, I just plain missed you." Slade stood up and threw his cup aside. He began to advance on the Titans who were poised and ready to attack…..

"Stop!"

They all did. And they all turned to see where the command had come from. They saw Lyllandra standing just a few feet away!

"Lyllandra?" Robin didn't know what he was asking but it felt needed just the same.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking behind Lyllandra but not seeing her.

"You'll have to see to her BB." Lyllandra answered simply. She did not move. "She didn't want to let me come out here so I had to incapacitate her."

The other Titans looked at Lyllandra shocked, Slade temporarily forgotten. Starfire frowned. The feeling she had had when standing outside of Lyllandra's room had not gone away, even when she had seen that Lyllandra was alright. She now knew why.

"What have they done?" She moaned.

"What have you done to Raven?" Beast Boy practically growled.

"I have not harmed her I promise." Lyllandra looked right at Beast Boy. To his surprise he could see a confidence and power in her that made him fall back a bit. "I would never hurt my friends." Beast Boy saw the sincerity in her eyes and rushed off to check on Raven.

"Not possible!" Came from Slade and everyone turned their attention back on him. Amazingly, Lyllandra's expression was calm and serene and she actually smiled at Slade.

"Hello Slade. You seem surprised to see me. Did you actually believe you could get rid of me so easily?" She took a step towards the surprised villain.

"No." Slade refused to believe the sight before him. "I stabbed you. I saw the blade enter your chest. I saw the blood on the knife! There's no way you could have survived that!"

"That's very true." Lyllandra admitted, her face still a picture of calm. "And had you not stirred up the trouble that you did, I might not have survived. But if you'd never brought me here in the first place there would have been no trouble so I wouldn't have been hurt at all. My my, now that's more complicated than I think it needs to be isn't it? How about we just deal with the problem before us. That would be you." Her eyes suddenly narrowed and the calm look disappeared from her face. She now wore a scowl to make the most cold-hearted killer back away.

Robin was experiencing a very real sense of shock and confusion. He wanted to interfere but Starfire had come up beside him and held him back. She looked back at Cyborg where he was getting ready to help Lyllandra and shook her head.

"Starfire do you know what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Not exactly. But I do have an idea. We must be patient."

"This has to do with that light doesn't it Star?" Cyborg asked joining them.

"I asked for those jedi guidy things to give us a sign didn't I?" Beast Boy said coming over to them with Raven in tow. She looked fine, just a little disgruntled at being one upped. "I guess I got what I asked for." He gave a sour laugh.

"Are you alright Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Raven answered moodily. "I tried to keep Lyllandra in the alley but she touched me and there was this sudden burst of white light and the next thing I knew Beast Boy was ki….um…waking me up." She blurted out suddenly red-faced. As was her normally green-faced boyfriend.

"Do you think your forces of balance have anything to do with this Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay one, they're not 'my' forces of balance and two isn't it obvious? Lyllandra never had the ability to knock me out just by touching me before." Raven answered. "I think the powers that be are about to interfere in a much more tangible way. We'd better stay out of it. Except you Robin." She looked at her leader. "You had better stay close to her. Don't interfere unless she asks you to but…don't leave her."

"Fat chance." Robin grunted and with a quick leap he was standing beside Lyllandra. She did not move or acknowledge his presence.

Slade stared at the girl in front of him. He knew it was impossible that she should be there, not only had he killed her but she had been thrown back to her own world. But here she stood in front of him, not only very much alive but looking at him with a sense of confidence and defiance that unnerved him and, frankly, pissed him off. "So you managed to survive and find your way back to your boyfriend did you?" He laughed. "I suppose how doesn't matter. I'll just have to make sure that I dispose of you properly this time."

"Actually Slade, how I am still alive should be very important to you. It has everything to do with why you have failed in your plan and why you will fail again." Lyllandra said simply but her face was still contorted in a scowl.

"Failed? Who says I have failed?" Slade laughed. "A minor setback in my plans that's true. But once you've been destroyed then I'll be right back on track."

"I'm not the one who's going to be destroyed today Slade." Lyllandra raised her right hand which, incredibly, began to glow! Robin backed up a step but heeded Raven's warning and did not leave.

Slade's eyes opened wide as he saw this impossible thing happening and before anyone could react, he sprinted towards Lyllandra, fists upraised. Lyllandra did not move. Her hand continued to glow bright and she brought it up to the level of her face. Robin whipped out his staff but Lyllandra held out her left hand to stop him. "No Robin. He's mine." Slade whipped out a blade much like the one he had stabbed her with before. He thrust it at her but she evaded it easily and with an agility that didn't even seem human, she reached out and grabbed him by the collar! Her strength seemed incredible as she brought Slade's face right up close to her own.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily? I'm like a bad penny." She sneered at him. "No matter what you do, I'm always going to turn up."

Slade struggled but to no avail. Lyllandra reached out with her right hand and a burst of energy came from it and impacted Slade square in the chest! He flew backward and landed on his back a few feet away but before he could move Lyllandra was upon him. Her right hand still glowing she pointed it at his face as she kneeled on his chest.

"What are you?" Slade gasped for air as Lyllandra was effectively sitting on his lungs.

"What I am you have made me." Lyllandra said simply. "You started this Slade. You set in motion things which cannot be undone. You have disrupted the very essence of the universe. You've been a very naughty little boy Slade and you're going to have to be punished." She smiled a grim smile.

"By you?" Slade managed a weak if unconvincing laugh. "I think not."

"Not just by her Slade." Robin's voice became louder as he came beside Lyllandra once again. "You wanted to hurt me by hurting her but the only one who's going to get hurt here is you."

"Much of what you have done cannot be fixed. But I can make sure you never do it again." Lyllandra's hand glowed even brighter and Slade began to struggle fiercely under her. She seemed to have no trouble holding him down however and as Slade saw the truth in her eyes, he began to scream. But it was too late. Lyllandra sent out a devastating blast of energy right into Slade's face. His scream was muffled as it impacted. The light got so bright that Robin and the others had to shield their eyes from it. When it dissipated, Slade was on the ground, not moving. So was Lyllandra.

Robin ran to her and propped her up in his arms. The others came running over as well.

"Lyllandra! Lyllandra!" Robin yelled as he cradled her head in his arms. "Come on Lyllandra snap out of it!"

Everyone gathered around Lyllandra to see that she was okay. Everyone except Raven. She hung back a little bit, considering the situation. "Lyllandra said that some of what Slade had done could not be fixed." She thought to herself. "I wonder what she meant by that." She looked towards where the others were gathered around Lyllandra. They were so busy paying attention to her that they didn't see it but fortunately Raven warned them in time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled the words and knocked a very alive and threatening Slade back on his ass. The other Titans looked up and over at Slade who, incredibly, was getting back up again!

"Is there no way to defeat this bastard?" Beast Boy leapt up and changed into a Bull to knock Slade back down and keep him there. Cyborg stood up and fired a blast at Slade from his energy cannon. Robin still held Lyllandra who was beginning to show signs of coming around.

"But it should have worked!" Starfire exclaimed. "Lyllandra's power was incredible and she hit him square in the face! He should not have survived!"

"It wasn't enough." Came from Lyllandra who had finally opened her eyes and was now trying to get up. Robin was helping prop her up on her feet where she swayed dangerously. "The powers that they gave me just weren't enough."

"But they should have been!" Starfire insisted. When she had seen the power that Lyllandra possessed she had understood what had happened earlier and she had been so sure that everything was going to work out. But Lyllandra had done her best and Slade still would not go down. Now what were they going to do?

"You mean that's what that ball of light was?" Robin asked amazed. Lyllandra smiled weakly at him.

"Lyllandra." Raven said quickly. "Do you still have the powers?"

"I think so yeah." Lyllandra was still very unsteady on her feet but some of her colour had returned.

"Robin." Raven focused on him. "I think it's time you helped Lyllandra out."

"How?" Robin asked confused. "I don't have the powers that she does."

"I think this is where the "we can only do it together and if we believe in each other" part of the sappy movie comes in. You have to help her find the power in herself." Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So what do I do?" Robin asked desperately.

"Just be there." Lyllandra answered and she let go of Robin and walked away towards where Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to fight Slade. A lot of good it was doing them too. Slade was far too formidable for the both of them put together. Even after taking a beating from Lyllandra. "He's going to get another beating before this is over." She thought sourly. She lurched towards them and Robin caught up to her.

"What do you need me to do Lyllandra?"

"You have to lend me your strength."

"How do I do that?"

"Use the meditation and focus techniques that Raven has been teaching you. You have to focus on bringing all your power to the surface and then giving it to me."

"Maybe Raven should be the one doing this. I mean she's much better at this stuff."

"No. It has to be you. Don't you see Robin?" Lyllandra stopped and looked at him. "This is why the spell chose me in the first place. Both you and I and the feelings we share are the only things that can stop Slade for good. If we can't get over our doubts about ourselves and each other and find a way then no one will. Now we have to hurry. There's not much of me left."

"What are you talking about?"

"Raven's powers of balance people gave me these powers but they're strong. They're getting to be too much for me to handle. If we don't do this soon, I may lose myself."

That was enough for Robin. "Lead the way and tell me when."

They both approached Slade who stopped when he saw them coming. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped as well. Beast Boy called out. "Lyllandra?"

"Back off BB." She yelled back as she limped towards Slade. "I have to finish this."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy obliged. Slade stared with pure hatred at Lyllandra. He wouldn't say it but he was feeling very nervous. Nothing was working out the way he had expected. He didn't know who these powers were that they were all talking about but he wasn't about to let them or anyone else deprive him of his fun. He swore to himself that after this mess had been cleaned up, he would never touch another magic spell. How right he was.

Lyllandra stopped mere feet away from Slade. Robin came up right behind her. He practically had to hold her up though. Aside from controlling the powers that for now had a home in her, she also had to expend a tremendous amount of energy in keeping her sense of self together. She felt like the power was ripping her apart. She could also feel the powers that be inside her head. She knew that half of what she was saying came from them but it wasn't the horrible out of control feeling she had experience back at Slade's hideout. She was in control of her own actions. It's just that the powers that be weren't giving her much choice in the matter.

Slade did not move as Lyllandra approached him. He didn't really believe that she had enough energy to defeat him. She could barely move for crying out loud! Even with the Boy Blunder holding her up, to kill him she'd have to use all of her energy and that would surely kill her. Slade very much doubted that Robin would allow that. Of course he always had underestimated the lengths to which Robin would go to see him destroyed.

Robin let go of Lyllandra, closed his eyes and began to focus all of his energy to a point. In his mind he used the image of the ball of energy that had entered Lyllandra's body as a reference. Lyllandra meanwhile had begun to collect her massive power into her hand again. She was afraid that it would take too long and Slade would strike before she could pull enough energy together. But he seemed to be unafraid. Instead he taunted them.

"Come now Lyllandra. You can't honestly believe that you have the power to defeat me. Look at you! You can barely stand up! And the Boy Blunder over there can't help you. He's too busy worrying about who's going to betray him next to be able to focus on anything. How about we call a truce for today hmm? You know I really am glad you're alive. It'll give me the pleasure of killing you one more time."

Lyllandra tuned him out as best she could. She was for a moment worried that Slade's taunts would affect Robin's ability to concentrate but she could feel the energy build up behind her and she knew she had nothing to worry about. She tried to prepare herself to receive the energy but it came in such a massive blast that when it impacted her she screamed. The energy was too much! It filled her up, combined with the small amount that she had remaining and immediately left out of her right hand directly at Slade!

Slade saw the glow that accompanied Robin's transfusion of energy into Lyllandra. He wanted to run but it all happened too fast. As soon as she began to scream, the energy left her and flew straight at him.

"Oh shi….." And he was gone. Vapourized into nothing but harmless steam, Slade the most hated and dangerous enemy of the Teen Titans, was finally gone.

With Slade gone, the last of the power exited Lyllandra's body with an enormous Whooosh! She sank to the ground. Robin dropped down next to her, struggling to stay awake. The other Titans ran over to them. Robin leaned over to Lyllandra who was quickly fading into unconsciousness. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." She answered weakly. "Did we do it?"

"Yeah." Robin's answer was just as weak but he still sounded amazed. "Slade's really gone."

Lyllandra sighed. "My power is gone too. You were amazing." She smiled. "I had no idea you had that much energy in you."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Robin said slyly. "Just wait until you recover your energy. I'll give you a run for your money."

Lyllandra managed a weak laugh and she reached for his hand. She gave it a slight squeeze. "I can hardly wait." Then she said no more.

"Lyllandra? Lyllandra?" Robin pressed.

"It's okay dude. She's just asleep." Robin hadn't even heard Beast Boy or the others arrive. When he saw their happy faces, he knew everything was okay and allowed his own exhaustion to take him.

When Robin awoke several hours later he was lying in his own bed back at Titan Tower. He sat bolt upright and his first thought was for Lyllandra. Was she okay? He turned to get out of bed and stopped when he saw her lying there next to him! She was still asleep, laying on her side. He leaned in close to her and could hear her slow, even breathing. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned lightly and curled up even tighter to her pillow. Robin had the sudden urge to be that pillow. But he let her sleep and quietly left the room to find his friends.

He found them sitting at the kitchen table looking rather morose. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up straight but Starfire must have seen his face because she stood up quickly and said, "Do not worry Robin. All is well. I am glad you're finally awake."

"If all is well then why do you guys look like you're getting ready to go to a funeral?"

"Well there's something you need to know about Lyllandra man." Cyborg said uneasily. He pulled back a chair for Robin to sit down.

"What about Lyllandra? She looks fine to me. Is there still something wrong with her?"

"She regained consciousness for a little while when we got the two of you back to the tower." Cyborg continued. "She…Robin she doesn't remember anything about the battle. She doesn't remember anything about Slade or how she came to be here or why she's here. Tell the truth, she doesn't remember anything about being from another world in the first place. It's like her memory has been totally wiped."

It felt like someone was pouring ice water down Robin's back. "She doesn't remember anything? Anything at all?"

"She remembers us." Raven said quickly. "And she still remembers you. But from what we saw and heard, she seems to think that she's been here all along."

"But why would that be?"

"I've been thinking about that." Raven said. "Actually I've been thinking about it ever since she said that some of what Slade had done could not be undone back downtown. I wondered what that meant. I think this is the final act of the powers of balance. She can't go back to her own world anymore so they've erased any memory of her home so that she can make a new life for herself here. It's the best explanation I could come up with anyway. See," Raven's tone became quiet. "The spell I used to bring her back was one that played off of the spell that Slade had cast in the first place. The connection already existed between the two of you, I just had to bridge it through the physical world. But when Lyllandra chose to come back here, and it was her choice you understand, that was it. There was no going back. All I can think of is maybe this is the best way to keep the natural order in place. Not to mention the kindest thing for Lyllandra."

"Then why do we remember it?" Robin asked.

"Good question." Raven said simply. "We may never have an answer but one thing is certain. We can't ever talk about what happened with Lyllandra again. If she believes that she's been here, friends with us and together with you for as long as she can remember then that's what we let her believe."

Everyone nodded. Robin said, "I can do that." He paused and then smiled. "But whose smart assed idea was it to put Lyllandra in bed with me while we slept our exhaustion off?"

"Uh dude, it was hers." Beast Boy said quietly.

At Robin's confused look, Cyborg said, "When she came to and didn't remember anything, she couldn't understand why you and she were so out of it. We told her you guys were in an accident and you just needed to rest. When Starfire tried to take Lyllandra to her own room, she was confused. As far as Lyllandra knows, she's been with you for..well…ever Rob." He couldn't say more.

"I think I get it." Robin nodded his head and actually smiled. "That's okay with me." Everyone looked surprised at his reaction so he elaborated. "Hey, you said yourself Raven that Lyllandra was chosen because she and I are right for each other right?" Raven slowly nodded. "And I love her more than my own life so you know what? For once, I'm leaving this entirely in fates hands." He stood up and made to walk back down the hallway but stopped and turned. "Besides," He said slyly. "What kind of boyfriend would I be to start arguing with my girlfriend about what she believed?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed laughing.

"Well alright!" Cyborg smiled.

Starfire simply smiled at Robin. She was terribly happy that her best friend had found someone who he could love but she was even more happy at the fact that over the last few days, Robin seemed to have lost a little of the cynicism that had haunted him since before she had met him. He seemed more willing to accept that some things were meant to be instead of insisting on finding a reason why they couldn't possibly be.

Robin's smile said it all. He turned down the hallway and headed back to his bedroom. He reached the door just as it opened and Lyllandra came out, stretching and yawning. When she saw him, her face lit up and she threw her arms around him.

"Robin! I'm so glad you're alright! When I woke up feeling horrible the others said that we'd been in an accident and that we just needed to get some rest but I was worried about you. You looked really out of it."

"Everything's okay Lyllandra." Robin replied hugging her to him. In a way he was sad that she wouldn't remember the amazing things she'd done but in a way he could understand how this would be better for her. And, he realized, it didn't really matter what she remembered as long as she remembered that she loved him.

"So we can be together forever right?" Lyllandra asked suddenly. Robin looked at her and she looked almost confused. Like she didn't know quite why she had said it. Robin shushed her quickly with a deep kiss.

"I certainly don't have any other plans." He said when he finally let her go. She smiled at him and took his hand and together they walked back out to the common area to see their friends.

* * *

"Water beats Fire."

"Lightning beats Water."

"Earth beats Lightning. I win!"

"Meteor beats Earth. I win."

"Aww man!"

Six months had passed since Lyllandra had first arrived in the Titans world. And as far as she was concerned, she had lived in a small town in Canada as an orphan for most of her life before moving to Jump City to start a career for herself as an author. And when she had found Robin, she had found a reason to stay. The other Titans were more than happy to let her believe what she wanted. And they had had no trouble at all accepting her into their lives. Except perhaps for Beast Boy, whose butt Lyllandra had just kicked at their favourite card game. Cyborg and Starfire laughed at Beast Boy's expression as Lyllandra swept up all 30 played cards from the table and put them into her already substantial pile.

"That's the fourth time you've won tonight!" Beast Boy complained. Raven patted him on the shoulder in condolence and followed that with a quick kiss on the cheek. Strange Raven behaviour in front of her friends? Six months ago hell yeah. But Robin and Lyllandra's relationship hadn't been the only one growing over the last while. Thanks to Beast Boy's inextinguishable love for Raven, which he had not once hidden since admitting he loved her (even though it drove her crazy at first) had eventually worn her down to the point where she had decided it was learn to show affection in public or kill Beast Boy. Since the latter would surely have landed her in jail, she figured her best option would be door number 1. So she had slowly started to come out of her proverbial shell and, while she and Beast Boy were taking it a little more slowly and still had separate rooms (unlike Robin and Lyllandra), one no longer had to guess if there was anything between them. They were very obviously a couple now and, whether she would admit it or not, Raven seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

"What can I say? I'm good!" Lyllandra smiled and began sorting her cards.

"That you are little lady I must say." Cyborg sighed, staring down at his own declining pile of cards and pushed back from the table. "I just put a new killer sound system into the T-car (I'll take y'all for a ride tomorrow) and I can't afford any more cards this month so I better give it up for tonight. You just wait till I get me some more packs Lyl. Then you gonna see some action!"

"Bring it on tin man." Lyllandra smiled. She looked at her other friends. "Who else is gonna run?"

"Well you've got all my cards." Beast Boy grumped. "So I guess I'm out too."

"Yeah me too." Raven said gathering up her last few cards. "It's getting late anyway. I'm gonna go meditate before bed." She kissed Beast Boy one more time and floated off towards the bedrooms.

"We are still journeying to the mall of shopping tomorrow yes?" Starfire asked looking at Lyllandra.

"Yeah sure Star. Tomorrow afternoon though okay? I have to finish that last chapter I've been working on." Lyllandra had written a few short stories in the last few months and had woken up one night with a great idea for a full length novel. It was about a girl who travelled to a parallel dimension and helped a group of superheroes defeat a raging villain mastermind. It had caused a group choking incident when she had revealed the plot to her friends at the kitchen table one morning but they had sucked it back and encouraged her that it sounded like an awesome idea. Very original.

"Very well. I too shall go to bed. I cannot afford to lose to you again. Good night my friends." She floated off after Raven.

"Good night Star!" was chorused by the remaining table sitters.

"Alright then. I guess this night ends with me the undefeated champion yet again!" Lyllandra chorused cheerfully. She made to stand up when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Already forgot I was here huh?" Robin smiled at her, holding one more card in his hand.

"Robin. You have one card. And nothing beats the meteor card. How can you hope to play and defeat me?"

"You know it is getting late. I'm going to bed." Cyborg stood up and motioned

for Beast Boy to do the same. He wasn't quite getting the hint though, surprise surprise. Cyborg sighed and grabbed the changeling by the collar and hoisted him out of the chair. "Go say good night to Raven, BB." He said carefully.

"Oh yeah sure. Night guys." Beast Boy and Cyborg bounded off towards the bedrooms, mumbling at each other.

Lyllandra watched everyone disappear in confusion. "Okay then." She muttered. "I guess it's just you and me. You sure you wanna lose that last card?"

"Just play your hand." Robin smiled.

Lyllandra threw down an easy to beat wind card. "Okay let's see what card will be mine next." She goaded. Robin put his card face down on the table however and just looked at Lyllandra.

"Aren't you going to turn it over?"

"I'll leave that pleasure to you." Robin said slyly, his arms folded across his chest.

"You guys have been acting weird all night." Lyllandra complained. "Not that it's anything new mind you but tonight it's been weirder than usual. Have you been hitting that super sugary lemonade again?"

"Just turn the card over please."

Lyllandra sighed and did as requested. When she turned the card around however, she did not find an elemental sign. Instead, she found a beautiful ring taped to the underside of the card. She looked at the card in shock and then at Robin who was sitting stoically in front of her.

"So. Do you have a card that will beat that?" He asked innocently enough but the smile on his face said it all.

"Robin is this…what is this?"

"It's a promise ring." He was quick to say. He took the ring off the card and held it out in front of Lyllandra. "I think we're both still a little young for the real thing (and Bruce would kill me if I brought home a fiancé before I turned 21) but I wanted you to know that when the time is right, I fully intend on making an honest woman of you. That is…if you'll accept it."

In answer Lyllandra stuck out her hand and Robin placed the ring on her finger. It was a lovely white gold with a topaz, Lyllandra's birthstone, in the centre. She felt like her face was going to split from the smile that covered it. She leaned in quickly to Robin and kissed him passionately. It was several seconds before they parted and when they did, they said not another word to each other. They didn't need to. Robin took Lyllandra's hand and led her up to the roof where they sat holding each other under the stars for a while. Each was contemplating a full life with the other but Robin wasn't worrying about the future like he usually did. As he sat with his arms around the woman he loved with her head back against his chest, staring out at the infinite stars of the now properly flowing universe, he decided that some things didn't need to be overanalysed. Some things were just meant to be.


End file.
